Sur le fil
by Forever Yours Gentleman
Summary: Orlanaé n'a qu'un seul souhait ; continuer d'avancer sur la Voie des marchombres. Fille des célèbres Edwin Til' Illan et Ellana Caldin, l'avenir semble lui sourire. Malheureusement, la route, comme la Voie, est longue et sêmée d'embuches. Le danger rôde, l'étau se resserre, l'ombre avance. Elle n'a d'autre choix que de s'entourer d'alliés et de prendre la route...
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour (bonsoir ?), je ne sais pas quand vous lisez. Je poste ma toute première fiction sur les trilogies en Gwendalavir de Pierre Bottero (auteur que j'admire, que je vénère, que je… hmm, bref).**

**Bonne lecture ! (enfin j'espère !)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Les doigts d'Orlanaé se crispèrent sur la paroi de la tour. Pourtant, celle-ci offrait de belles prises. A quelques mètres d'elle, défiant toutes les lois de la gravité et de la pesanteur (comme Ewilan les appelait), son maître, un homme qui approchait de la quarantaine, la regardait, un sourire légèrement ironique sur le visage.

Ses doigts, bien qu'enfoncés entre les pierres du mur, n'étaient pas crispés par l'effort, et être perché à cette hauteur sur une paroi complètement lisse et verticale ne semblait pas lui poser plus de difficultés que s'il était resté au sol. La jeune fille, quant à elle, avait les doigts meurtris, écorchés, et sentait ses pieds riper contre la pierre.

Mais aussi, quelle idée de lui faire gravir cette tour en plein hiver !

A cette époque de l'année, tout était gelé, et la tour qu'elle tentait de grimper ne faisait pas exception. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette difficulté, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à l'escalader. C'était probablement pour cette raison que quand son maître la lui avait désigné du menton et lui avait ordonné de monter, elle s'était esclaffé. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. En général, elle préférait prendre les choses avec modestie, cela évitait ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment même. De passer pour une idiote. Elle aurait pourtant dû s'en douter, le marchombre qui l'avait choisi comme apprentie la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même, et ne lui proposait que des exercices mettant au défi ses capacités.

_Je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois,_ se promit Orlanaé en serrant les dents.

Si elle tombait, il la rattraperait. Elle le savait, cela lui était déjà arrivé par deux fois. Toutefois, en jetant un regard au vide qui s'ouvrait sous elle, profond d'une quinzaine de mètres, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas envie de tenter l'expérience.

- « Alors, Orlanaé, comment tu te sens ? »

- « Franchement, comment… comment est-ce que j'ai l'air de me sentir ? » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, toute son énergie concentrée sur son ascension.

Elle n'allait pas tomber. _Elle n'allait pas tomber_. Sans vraiment de grâce, elle plongea les doigts dans une fissure de la glace et se hissa à la force de ses bras.

- « Tu n'as pas l'air trop mal » la taquina-t-il. « J'ai même l'impression que tu te sens bien ici. Comment expliquer sinon que cela fait deux bonnes minutes que tu n'as pas avancé d'un centimètre ? »

- « Tu es drôle, très drôle » rétorqua-t-elle. « Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est complètement impraticable. »

Orlanaé jeta un regard au marchombre qui repoussait une fine tresse noire derrière son oreille. Elle leva un sourcil. Une mèche de cheveux lui barrait le visage aussi. Mais il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas songer à se recoiffer sur une tour gelée avant quelques années.

- « Pour les gens normaux en tout cas ! »

- « Les marchombres ne sont pas des gens normaux. »

La jeune fille avait réussi à gravir plusieurs mètres dans l'intervalle, mais son équilibre était plutôt précaire, et elle avait conscience qu'elle aurait probablement dû faire mieux compte tenu de son avancement dans l'apprentissage marchombre. Les muscles de ses cuisses la faisaient horriblement souffrir, elle avait faim, elle avait froid, et surtout elle avait envie de s'asseoir devant un bon feu. La faute à qui après tout ? On l'avait tirée du lit à pas d'heure pour courir sous la neige, et son maître n'avait pas toléré de pause repas. Selon lui, un marchombre devait être capable d'escalader n'importe quelle surface, sous n'importe quel temps et en toutes circonstances.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux en modifiant sa trajectoire de quelques centimètres. Elle avait repéré des prises plus abordables. Il lui lança un regard appréciateur.

- « Pas des gens normaux, tu parles » ronchonna-t-elle, « toi, en tout cas c'est sûr. Tout le monde à cette heure-ci, c'est la nuit je te signale, est chez soi devant un bon feu à se la couler douce. Même ici, à Al-Vor ! Je te parie toutes les escalades de tours du monde que même les paysans sont rentrés chez eux ! »

Son maître rit, sa peau noire à peine discernable dans la noirceur de la fin de soirée.

- « Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas tout le monde. Et » ajouta-t-il quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, « si tu ne dépêches pas de grimper cette tour, tu ne vas pas dormir cette nuit. Je te rappelle que nous partons demain matin très tôt. »

Ce simple rappel lui mit un coup de pied aux fesses et elle se remit à escalader avec beaucoup plus d'empressement. Le marchombre poussa un soupir qui commençait à se teinter d'agacement.

- « Et avec un minimum de grâce et de souplesse, s'il te plaît ! Si tu veux faire comme les paysans et vitre rentrer au chaud, tu t'es trompée de voie. »

Orlanaé rougit et s'appliqua. Etre apprentie marchombre était un honneur, et elle en était consciente. Et même si pour elle il était clair que c'était le seul chemin qui s'offrait à elle, ou du moins le seul qui lui correspondait, qui la faisait vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, qui la faisait se sentir en parfaite harmonie avec elle-même, elle avait un côté passif, calme, qui la faisait douter. Oui, elle aimait la liberté, n'envisageait pas de vivre sa vie autrement, mais non, elle n'avait pas soif d'aventures extraordinaires qui lui feraient traverser mille dangers.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Elle était exactement là où elle devait être, et c'était le plus important.

Rapidement, maître et élève approchèrent du haut de la tour. Orlanaé s'était départie de son envie de se blottir devant un bon feu et profitait de ce qu'il y avait devant elle. La hauteur de la tour, qui atteignait les trente mètres, lui offrait une vue imprenable sur Al-Vor. La ville s'étendait sous elle, vide de monde à cause de la neige et du froid, mais elle pouvait voir de la lumière filtrer des fenêtres de milliers de maisons. Elle apercevait vaguement le château du seigneur Saï Hil' Muran. A cette distance, il semblait minuscule. Maintenant qu'elle avait décidé d'arrêter de se plaindre, elle ressentait la plénitude qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle se dépassait, qu'elle repoussait un peu plus loin les limites de ce que représentait « l'impossible » pour elle. Quand elle avait commencé l'ascension, cela lui semblait infaisable.

Et maintenant elle se disait qu'aucune tour ne lui serait jamais inaccessible.

Son maître bondit souplement sur le toit, rapidement suivi par Orlanaé. Il lui souriait largement et elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était magnifique, comme tout ce qu'elle découvrait depuis qu'elle avait commencé son apprentissage. Le soleil couchant nuançait le ciel noir de couleurs chatoyantes, et grâce à lui, elle pouvait voir au loin. D'un côté elle apercevait le vert des Grandes Plaines, et de l'autre, les Collines de Taj. Même d'ici on pouvait voir combien elles étaient escarpées. Et immédiatement en dessous de la tour, Al-Vor et ses habitations, d'ailleurs réduites à la taille de fourmis.

- « Ouah… » souffla-t-elle en repoussant la mèche gênante de son visage.

Elle se tourna vers son maître.

- « C'est vraiment magnifique. »

- « Alors, est-ce que ça vaut un bon feu ? »

- « Là, j'avoue que j'hésite » plaisanta-t-elle.

Pendant une seconde, elle eut envie d'esquisser quelques mots sur la neige qui recouvrait le toit. La poésie marchombre. Une autre des choses qui lui rappelait combien elle était destinée à cette Voie.

Finalement, elle décida qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Son maître hocha la tête.

- « Il existe des choses mille fois plus belles qu'une simple tour dans la ville d'Al-Vor. »

- « Peut-être. Mais pour te répondre, si, ça vaut mille fois tout le confort du monde. »

Elle jeta un regard sur ses doigts en sang et en feu, et ajouta d'une voix résignée :

- « Mais pour mes mains, je suis moins sûre ! »

- « Arrête de te plaindre ou je t'abandonne ici demain en partant ! » rétorqua son maître avec une sévérité feinte. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour avoir une élève si geignarde et incompétente ? »

Orlanaé lui tira la langue.

- « Tu m'as choisie ! Prends-toi en à toi. »

- « Je ne devais pas bien être en forme ce jour-là. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir, avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers le rebord de la tour.

- « C'est pas tout, mais il faudrait redescendre ! Un lit confortable m'attend dans une sympathique petite auberge, et je ne voudrais pas manquer le petit déjeuner qu'on nous servira demain matin. »

- « D'accord, je vois. Très bien, ne prenons pas racine. Nous avons un long trajet qui nous attend demain. »

Orlanaé enjamba le rebord de la tour et se glissa souplement sur le muret jusqu'à être confortablement accrochée à la paroi. Bien plus rapidement qu'elle et, il fallait l'avouer, avec plus de grâce, le marchombre fit de même. Serait-elle un jour aussi douée ?

- « Eh dis, tu ne veux pas me dire où nous allons, au passage ? Juste au cas où, hein. Va savoir, on se paume sur le chemin, je me retrouve seule… Je vais où ? »

- « Chaque chose en son temps, jeune apprentie. Et ne t'inquiète pas trop, c'est difficile d'oublier quelqu'un comme toi sur le bord d'une route ! »

- « Mais… »

Son maître, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage, ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et s'élança dans le vide, pour n'effleurer la paroi que plusieurs mètres plus bas. Cela ralentissait à peine sa chute, mais cela lui suffisait largement pour la contrôler.

- « D'accord… »

Elle préférait la montée pour l'effort que cela demandait à son corps et les capacités durement acquises que cela l'obligeait à utiliser, mais vraiment, la descente lui offrait des sensations étourdissantes. Et celle-ci n'allait pas faire exception. S'apprêtant à imiter son maître, Orlanaé détendit son corps, se prépara à la longue chute gracieuse, diminua la pression de ses doigts sur la pierre…

- « Tu pourrais m'attendre quand même, Salim ! »

… et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

* * *

Le jour pointait à peine. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures mais, dans un bon lit et bien au chaud, elles avaient largement suffi. Orlanaé avait entendu Salim quitter la chambre qu'ils partageaient quelques minutes avant, et elle en déduisit que c'était l'heure de se lever.

Elle quitta son lit sans regret, réajusta sa combinaison de cuir et tressa ses cheveux. En temps normal, elle aurait rejoint son maître pour se plaindre de leur départ matinal, ce qui était une sorte de petite joute verbale régulière entre eux, mais cette fois elle était trop excitée pour en avoir envie. Malgré son insistance sur le chemin du retour hier soir, Salim avait encore une fois refusé de lui dire où ils allaient. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas forcément pour une raison grave ou alarmante. Il estimait peut-être simplement qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle le sache, ou alors, oui, il lui cachait quelque chose. Toutefois, comme le lien marchombre-élève n'incluait une totale franchise et absence de faux-semblants que dans un sens, elle se voyait mal aller le secouer et l'obliger à parler. Tant pis, elle attendrait. Et si en chemin il ne se décidait toujours pas à parler, elle pourrait toujours s'amuser à jouer aux devinettes.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers qui menait à la salle commune de l'auberge. Celle-ci était presque vide, hormis son propriétaire et quelques lève-tôt, et un petit déjeuner bien chaud l'attendait. Elle se demanda si Salim s'était arrêté pour manger. Des fois, comme sa mère, il lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être soumis aux mêmes obligations vitales que les autres humains. Manger, dormir, boire. C'était stupide, évidemment, mais elle le ressentait comme ça.

En s'approchant de la grande table sur laquelle de la confiture, du pain, des pichets de lait de siffleur, des croissants, du thé, et tout un tas d'autres choses qui lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche se trouvaient, elle fit un signe de tête à l'aubergiste. Celui-ci, un homme menu avec une moustache recourbée aux pointes, lui sourit et s'approcha, visiblement dans l'humeur de discuter.

- « Bonjour, jeune dame. J'espère que vous avez trouvé votre chambre et votre lit agréables. »

- « C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. La plupart du temps, je suis obligée de dormir dans un sac de couchage à même le sol » répondit Orlanaé avec un sourire poli.

- « Vous m'en voyez ravi. Vous comptez repartir aujourd'hui ? L'homme qui voyage avec vous a payé pour la nuit, mais n'a rien dit pour vous » fit l'aubergiste d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Visiblement, il ne voulait pas voir ses quelques hôtes s'en aller. Orlanaé n'était pas bien certaine de saisir pourquoi, mais ces derniers temps, les voyageurs semblaient manquer sur les routes et les auberges étaient bien moins remplies.

- « En fait, si » répondit-elle, laconique.

D'un air déçu, son interlocuteur argumenta :

- « Vous devriez faire attention. »

Orlanaé se remplit un verre de lait de siffleur et se tourna vers lui, soudain très intéressée.

- « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

- « Des rumeurs courent. De disparitions aux larges des villes, d'attaques de convois. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des ragots, mais ça inquiète suffisamment de personnes pour que ma pauvre auberge se retrouve vidée des vagabonds habituels. »

La jeune fille décida d'en toucher un mot à son maître, mais ne souhaitait pas en discuter plus longtemps avec l'aubergiste. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il croyait à ce qu'il disait, il essayait simplement de lui faire peur. Salim avait payé rubis sur ongle leurs consommations et la nuit qu'ils avaient passée dans l'auberge, et son propriétaire voyait sans doute en eux de bons clients, rentables à garder quelques jours de plus.

- « Je pense que ça ira » répondit-elle un peu sèchement. « Ce ne sont que des rumeurs comme vous le dites, et nous sommes en mesure de nous défendre. »

L'aubergiste haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Orlanaé se chargea les bras de pain et de confiture, et alla s'asseoir à une table dans un coin reculé de la pièce, bien décidée à ne pas partir le ventre vide.

* * *

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, elle se rendit aux écuries où, comme elle l'avait prévue, Salim l'attendait. Leurs deux chevaux étaient harnachés et les poches de rangement des selles remplies de tout ce qui leur était indispensable. Autrement dit, de nourriture, de gourdes et du nécessaire médical de base, comme des aiguilles, du fil à coudre et une lotion désinfectante.

Il ne se retourna pas quand elle entra dans les écuries, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu bien avant qu'elle ouvre la porte, et sa voix qui s'éleva confirma ce qu'elle pensait :

- « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Non seulement j'ai une élève geignarde, mais en plus elle est tire-au-flanc ! »

- « Tu parles » fit Orlanaé en s'approchant de sa jument, « on verra qui se marrera quand tu tomberas d'inanition. Le petit déjeuner était vraiment délicieux. »

Salim eut un sourire puis il saisit les rênes de son cheval et le dirigea à l'extérieur. Orlanaé le suivit. Sa jument, Laolin, obéit aussitôt. C'était une belle monture alezane, cadeau de ses parents pour ses dix ans. Elle ne savait plus exactement pourquoi elle l'avait appelé comme ça, mais elle supposait qu'enfant ce nom devait lui évoquer quelque chose. Sans être vieille, la jument n'était pas non plus toute jeune. Agée de neuf ans, Laolin avait un caractère doux et attentif, qui en ferait la meilleure amie de tous les jeunes cavaliers.

Orlanaé s'entendait parfaitement avec sa monture et ne songeait pas une seconde à s'en séparer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'elles se ressemblaient. Laolin était capable de s'adapter à toutes sortes vies ; que ce quoi soit parcourir Gwendalavir ou rester paître dans un pré, rien ne semblait la troubler ou avoir un impact sur sa bonne humeur naturelle.

Orlanaé sourit quand le cheval, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, pressa son museau dans son cou d'un mouvement assez fort pour la faire bondir en avant.

- « En route, jeune apprentie ! » s'exclama Salim en enfourchant souplement sa monture.

Orlanaé l'imita et ils se mirent en route. Ils traversèrent la ville endormie en silence. Elle, qui la veille enviait les gens endormit dans leurs lits, ne pouvait maintenant s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée moqueuse pour eux. Son maître dut s'en apercevoir parce qu'il la regarda d'un air narquois.

Quand ils passèrent les portes d'Al-Vor, force était de constater que les maisons s'éveillaient. Bientôt des paysans quittaient leurs foyers et se dirigeaient vers les champs, des boutiques commençaient à ouvrir et des enfants à traîner joyeusement dans les rues.

- « Nous allons nous engager dans les Collines de Taj. Je pense que nous les atteindrons demain soir » fit Salim d'une voix posée.

Ils trottaient tranquillement, sans se presser, longeant une route de terre recouverte de neige qui partait des portes de la ville qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il suffisait de poser les yeux sur le sol pour savoir qu'elle était très fréquentée. On pouvait y voir des traces de sabots, ainsi que les marques un peu plus profondes laissées par des chariots.

- « Ah, tiens, tiens. J'ai maintenant l'honneur de savoir où nous allons ! » fit la jeune fille d'une voix ironique.

Sans se formaliser du ton de son élève, le marchombre poursuivit :

- « Pas vraiment, non. Je t'annonce juste la suite immédiate de notre trajet. »

- « Les Collines de Taj ? Avec toutes les charmantes bestioles qui y ont élus domicile ? Je sens que nous allons nous amuser. »

- « N'exagère pas. Ca fait longtemps que l'Empire a repris ses droits sur cette partie de Gwendalavir » répondit Salim avec un sourcil levé. « Nous y rencontrerons peut-être quelques ogres, un tigre des prairies si nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance. Ce n'est qu'une promenade de santé en somme. »

Il avait ponctué sa dernière phrase par un clin d'œil et Orlanaé lui sourit largement.

- « Par 'longtemps', tu veux dire quand le verrou qu'il y avait dans les Spires a sauté, pas vrai ? »

Son maître hocha la tête en silence. Il parlait peu de l'époque où lui et Ewilan, celle qui deviendrait la mère de sa fille, avaient été transportés en Gwendalavir à l'une des périodes les plus noires. Les Ts'liches, espèce maintenant disparue, avaient bloqué les Spires, empêchant les dessinateurs d'utiliser l'Imagination et, en prime, avaient figé les gardiennes de l'Empire, les Sentinelles. L'Empire avait failli s'écrouler sous les attaques incessantes des raïs.

Les parents d'Orlanaé se montraient tout aussi peu loquaces. Pourtant, eux aussi avait été en première ligne dans cette quête pour la libération des Figés. Son père, Edwin Til'Illan, avait été ce qui se rapprochait d'un protecteur pour Ewilan, et l'avait accompagnée à chaque seconde dans son périple. Sa mère, jeune marchombre alors, Ellana Caldin, les avait rejoints un peu plus tard, mais elle non plus ne les avait plus quittés.

Orlanaé en savait toutefois assez pour deviner que leur silence était dû aux épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues. Elle avait entendu parler de Maniel et d'Artis, les amis perdus dans cette aventure, ainsi que de l'Institution, qui avait profondément marqué Ewilan. Mais ça, elle le tenait d'Illian, le valinguite alors enfant qu'ils avaient sauvé. Sans oublier l'histoire maintenant connue d'un grand nombre de personnes ; la raison de la trahison d'Elea Ril'Morienval. Son aventure avec le père d'Ewilan qui avait conduit à une grossesse, puis à un enfant mort-né.

Enfin, d'après son père, ce n'était que la face émergée de l'iceberg. Selon lui, Elea Ril' Morienval possédait une ambition qui ne pouvait être que destructrice bien avant cela.

- « D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il n'y a pas que ça que nous risquons de rencontrer » continua Orlanaé en resserrant son manteau autour de ses épaules.

Il faisait froid, vraiment froid, et la neige qui crissait sous les sabots de leurs chevaux lui rappelait combien le trajet allait être long jusqu'à… oui, jusqu'où ?

- « Je vois que tu as parlé à l'aubergiste. »

- « Exact. Il a parlé de rumeurs. De disparitions et d'attaques » insista Orlanaé.

- « Et comme tu viens de le dire, ce sont des rumeurs. »

- « Oui, mais des rumeurs qui vident les auberges et découragent les voyageurs doivent quand même être sérieuses, non ? »

Le marchombre la dévisagea une seconde. Il semblait apprécier sa perspicacité, mais ne pas vouloir en discuter avec elle. Pour le moment en tout cas. Et tout à coup, la jeune fille fut persuadée que la raison de leur départ d'Al-Vor et leur destination n'étaient pas étrangères à ces rumeurs.

- « Des rumeurs » répondit fermement Salim.

- « D'accord, d'accord, je me tais. Mais comme je sens que le trajet va être long, comment est-ce que je suis censée m'occuper ? »

Le maître marchombre ralentit sa monture et fit un large geste qui embrassait les alentours.

- « Il me semble y avoir de quoi faire avec ce paysage, non ? »

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Il avait raison, et durant les heures qui suivirent, elle se perdit dans la beauté de ce qui l'entourait.

En se tournant sur sa selle, elle pouvait voir les murailles d'Al-Vor qui rapetissaient à mesure qu'ils s'en éloignaient, et ses tours qui s'élevaient dans le ciel, plus puissantes que gracieuses, mais qui semblaient défier ses ennemis de s'en approcher. Recouvertes de neige et de glace, elles reflétaient les rayons du soleil de ce jeune matin et rougeoyaient. Tout autour d'elle, malgré la route clairement tracée par les hommes, la nature s'étendait sans fin. La jeune fille n'aimait pas le froid, mais elle aimait la neige et la beauté éthérée qu'elle ajoutait à n'importe quel paysage.

Loin devant elle, les Collines de Taj, ses plateaux, ses pentes escarpées. Et l'épais voile de neige qui ne parvenait pas à cacher sa végétation sauvage, gênante, parfois même franchement dangereuse pour qui ne savait pas quel chemin emprunter.

Il n'était pas loin de midi, et c'est après s'être plainte maintes fois de faim et avoir reçu la promesse mi-amusée mi-exaspérée d'une pause de son maître, qu'ils aperçurent les traînées rouges dans la neige.

Ils étaient encore loin des Collines de Taj, et Orlanaé devina immédiatement que ce qui avait fait couler ce sang avait très peu de chances d'être un animal. Des gardes faisaient régulièrement des rondes jusqu'ici et de toute façon, les bêtes sauvages s'aventuraient rarement sur les routes fréquentées. Pourquoi l'auraient-elles fait alors que si elles avaient faim il leur suffisait d'attendre que leurs malheureuses proies soient dans des collines inhospitalières ?

Salim mit pied à terre et fit signe à son élève de le suivre. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence et indiqua les traînées de sang d'un signe de tête. Orlanaé comprit en une seconde qu'il voulait remonter la piste sanglante pour savoir à quoi elle menait. En silence, parce les choses ou les personnes qui en étaient responsables étaient peut-être toujours dans les parages.

Tous deux posèrent les mains sur les poignées de leurs longs poignards à double tranchant, prêts à les dégainer en un souffle s'ils en avaient besoin.

Aussi silencieux que des ombres et sans laisser la moindre trace sur l'épaisse toile de neige, ils s'éloignèrent de la route, leurs chevaux les attendant patiemment.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin et l'épais silence qui régnait convainquit Orlanaé qu'ils étaient les seuls êtres humains dans les parages.

Elle se corrigea après s'être enfoncée dans un bosquet d'arbres.

Ils étaient les seuls êtres _vivants_.

Elle ne saurait dire combien il y avait de cadavres, mais la neige avait perdu sa couleur vierge et était imbibée de litres de sang. Ce n'était pas les restes d'une bataille, mais ceux d'un massacre. Elle ne vit nulle part une arme dégainée.

Ces gens-là n'avaient pas dû soupçonner une seconde la présence de ce qui leur était tombé sur le coin du nez.

_Finalement, peut-être que les rumeurs n'étaient pas si infondées que ça_.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je continue ?**

**Allez savoir pourquoi, quand je commence un chapitre, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas réussir à le remplir. Et ça se finit avec 4000 mots -_-"  
**

**Je ne promets pas de faire ça avec le prochain. Par contre, je promets des précisions sur la vie d'Orlanaé et comment elle a fini par être l'élève de l'élève de sa mère. Parce que ça parait bizarre sinon, non ? Autre chose, je suis consciente que Salim est beaucoup plus calme, mais il a presque quarante ans, il est père et a bien avancé dans la Voie.  
**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé d'Orlanaé. Drôle de prénom je sais, mais impossible pour moi de l'en dissocier !  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello ! D'abord merci à Lulu Has A Gun (t'ais-je dis combien j'aime l'originalité de ton pseudo ?) pour sa gentille review !****  
**

**Je poste le deuxième chapitre (j'étais motivée, alors j'ai tapé assez vite). Malheureusement, je n'en suis que très moyennement satisfaite.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Orlanaé, atterrée, détailla le spectacle devant elle.

Le sang, qui colorait la neige sur des dizaines de mètres, continuait de se déverser des cadavres. Le massacre avait dû avoir lieu très récemment. Les corps ne s'étaient pas encore décomposées et la jeune fille était presque certaine qu'en posant la main sur la joue d'une des victimes, elle pourrait encore sentir sa chaleur corporelle. Elle ne saurait dire combien il y en avait. Une trentaine, sans doute plus. Ils devaient appartenir à un convoi. Des chariots et des caravanes avaient été éventrés et les débris de bois jonchaient le sol. Quelques-uns avaient échappé au gros du massacre, mais les chevaux de trait qui les tiraient n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Ils gisaient, frappés de flèches pour la plupart.

- « Ils ont commencés par abattre les chevaux pour empêcher ces gens de s'enfuir » murmura-t-elle.

A côté d'elle, Salim hocha la tête. Il contemplait, impassible, les restes du massacre. Malgré elle, Orlanaé sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir.

La guerre ne frappait plus Gwendalavir depuis de nombreuses années, et ce genre de spectacle se faisait rare. Mis à part au-delà des Frontières de Glaces, où des affrontements contre les raïs continuaient de survenir régulièrement, les combats se faisaient rares et leurs ennemis n'osaient plus s'aventurer sur l'Empire. Les Sentinelles effectuaient un travail rigoureux et les Frontaliers maintenaient efficacement les raïs à distance. Quant aux pirates alines, on entendait de moins en moins parler d'eux.

Sa nausée s'accentua, l'image d'un sang coulant à gros bouillons du corps d'un innocent convoyeur pesant dans son esprit.

Elle était peut-être la fille du seigneur de la Citadelle et d'une célèbre marchombre, ainsi qu'une apprentie guidée par un maître reconnu, mais elle était presque incapable de supporter cette vue. Elle avait déjà assisté à des duels chez les Frontaliers, vu des morts, avait même déjà été forcée d'éliminer un homme, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé voir un tel massacre.

C'était tout simplement impossible. L'Empire avait repris le contrôle de Gwendalavir et parvenait même à s'étendre au-delà de la Mer des Brumes. Dans un an, cinq ans, dix au maximum, ils réussiraient probablement à dominer tout ce qui s'y trouvait ; les Plaines Souffles, ce qui restait de Valingaï et d'Hurindaï. Ceux qui continuaient d'y résister allaient forcément devoir plier un jour. Les Alaviriens les dépassaient en nombre et les Ahmourlaïs avaient été décimés, privant ainsi les Valinguites de leur dérive du dessin. Quant à KaterAl, il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de sa défaite vingt ans plus tôt et n'était plus qu'un vieillard sénile.

Mais finalement, la paix en Gwendalavir n'était peut-être qu'une illusion.

Elle se tourna vers son maître, les sourcils levés, le teint pâle, dans l'attente d'une réponse qu'il n'était peut-être pas en mesure de lui donner. Il n'avait pas prêté attention au désarroi de son élève et s'était approché du massacre, contournant soigneusement les corps. Il semblait être troublé par quelque chose, et il s'accroupit près d'un cadavre. Il détailla la dépouille d'un air soucieux.

Il vint à l'esprit d'Orlanaé que si son maître était troublé par des dégâts infligés à un corps, ils devaient être vraiment inhabituels. Elle savait qu'il avait combattu avec les autres marchombres lors de l'attaque de la cité des mercenaires du chaos. Il n'ignorait rien des ravages d'un combat.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle. « Salim ? » ajouta-t-elle quand il ne lui répondit pas.

- « Je te déconseille d'approcher, Orlanaé. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Vraiment. »

Orlanaé haussa les épaules et décida de ne pas tenir compte des conseils de son maître. Après tout, elle était apprentie marchombre et se devait d'avoir l'estomac bien accroché ! La jeune fille carra les épaules et s'avança.

Salim se retourna vers elle et leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Fais comme tu veux, mais ne viens surtout pas te plaindre. »

Elle sillonna entre les dépouilles, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige ramollie par le sang. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les corps autour d'elle. Certes, c'était laid, affreux, repoussant, mais c'était plus ou moins l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un champ de bataille après la guerre. Des corps mutilés, des membres coupés, des gorges tranchées. Seule différence, il n'y avait pas eu de guerre, sans doute très peu combats même. Ces gens-là n'avaient pas eu la chance de défendre leur vie.

- « Ca va aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Hannibal Lecter est passé par là » ironisa le maître marchombre.

- « Hein ? C'est qui lui ? »

Parfois, Salim avait des réflexions qu'elle ne comprenait pas. D'étranges références qui venaient probablement de son ancien monde. Elle s'arrêta derrière lui.

- « Peu importe. Mais il doit avoir des amis en Gwendalavir. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer d'un ton cassant quand, son regard tombant sur le cadavre de la femme qu'observait Salim, elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Ou plus précisément, qu'il manquait quelque chose.

- « Qu'est-ce que… Ne me dis pas…Comment… » balbutia-t-elle en passant les mains dans sa tresse.

Ce qui manquait, c'était les entrailles de la pauvre fille. Elle avait été horriblement éventrée, mais pas par un simple couteau. Plutôt comme si quelqu'un, après l'avoir tuée, lui avait ouvert le ventre avec les mains et arraché ce qu'il y avait dedans. La peau et la chair comprises.

- « Mais pourquoi quelqu'un aurait fait ça ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! »

Le maître marchombre la regarda et indiqua d'autres corps du menton. Plusieurs cadavres avaient subi le même sort, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi amochés. Ceux qui avaient fait ça semblaient ne pas avoir eu le temps de finir. Ils avaient probablement été interrompus…

_Non pas ceux_, se corrigea mentalement la jeune fille, _la ou les choses. _

Elle refusait de croire qu'un être humain avait pu commettre ce genre d'atrocité.

- « A quoi ça pourrait servir ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait des organes, de la chair… enfin tu vois quoi ? »

Salim continua de la dévisager ostensiblement.

- « Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que… ? »

Orlanaé fit un pas en arrière et manqua de trébucher sur un autre cadavre. Sa tête se mit brusquement à tourner et elle regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté son maître quand il lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher.

- « Si, je crois qu'on les a mangé. Et que nous avons eu de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur eux. Il suffit de regarder les dégâts des chariots et des caravanes pour savoir que ceux qui ont fait ça ne sont pas des plaisantins. »

Salim se releva. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air pensif. Il n'avait pas l'air troublé par le macabre spectacle qui s'étendait autour de lui, seulement attristé.

- « Nous ferions mieux de décamper. Ca m'étonnerait que nos fins tueurs fassent marche arrière, mais je préfère ne pas prendre le risque. Je n'ai pas envie que mon élève préférée finisse dans le ventre d'une de ces bestioles » ajouta-t-il en s'efforçant de mettre une pointe de légèreté dans sa voix.

Ce qui n'était pas évident au milieu de ce carnage.

Orlanaé salua la tentative mentalement et leva un visage livide vers lui. Le maître marchombre, visiblement conscient de son désarroi, lui sourit d'un air bienveillant et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ravalant les railleries qui lui venaient naturellement à l'esprit, la jeune fille accepta le contact avec reconnaissance et se laissa reconduire jusqu'à la sortie du bosquet. Elle pensa à la jeune femme éventrée et se dit qu'elle n'était sans doute pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle. Et il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle n'aimerait pas être abandonnée au bord d'une route si elle avait été à sa place.

- « On les laisse ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- « Nous n'avons pas le temps de les enterrer, mais nous croiserons certainement des gardes d'Al-Vor avant de nous engager dans les Collines de Taj. Nous leur indiquerons le lieu de l'affrontement. »

Il pressa son épaule gentiment.

- « Ils s'occuperont d'enterrer les corps ou de les rapatrier à Al-Vor. Avec un peu chance, ils parviendront même à les identifier pour prévenir leurs familles. »

Ils rejoignirent la route où ils avaient laissé leurs montures. Les deux chevaux s'étaient un peu éloignés de l'endroit où ils avaient mis pied à terre et avaient creusé la neige à la recherche de quelques maigres touffes d'herbe. Laolin leva la tête en sentant l'odeur de sa jeune maîtresse et poussa un hennissement joyeux.

- « Laolin a l'air heureuse de te retrouver. Je me demande bien pourquoi ! Depuis le temps que j'essaie en vain de me débarrasser de toi… » la taquina Salim.

Orlanaé lui lança un sourire reconnaissant. Sans lui, elle n'aurait probablement jamais retrouvé le chemin de retour, secouée comme elle était.

* * *

- « On aurait dû les poursuivre » fit Orlanaé avec force.

A quelques mètres sur sa droite, à cheval et à une allure tranquille, son maître tourna la tête vers elle d'un air narquois.

- « C'est la troisième fois que tu le dis. »

- « Et je le répète ; on aurait dû les poursuivre ! »

- « J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. »

Vexée, la jeune fille raffermit sa prise sur les rênes. Laolin renâcla et sa maîtresse lui donna une petite tape apaisante sur l'encolure. Salim ne s'était pas trompé. Quelques heures après leur macabre découverte, ils avaient rencontré des gardes d'Al-Vor qui faisaient des allées-venues entre leur ville et les Collines de Taj. Ils n'avaient pas semblé surpris par la nouvelle. Et Orlanaé en avait déduit que ce n'était pas le premier massacre dont ils entendaient parler.

- « Que veux-tu dire ? Les gardes ont probablement trouvé les corps, mais jamais ils ne rattraperont les choses qui ont fait ça ! Elles ont au moins une journée d'avance sur eux. Alors que si nous avions essayé de les suivre… »

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'ils avaient quitté Al-Vor et trois qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans les Collines de Taj. Normalement, ils auraient dû en sortir la veille, mais séduits par leur beauté, la vue imprenable qu'elles offraient sur des centaines de kilomètres de plaines enneigées, et le magnifique spectacle qu'offrait le soleil à son lever en se reflétant sur leurs monts, ils s'étaient attardés, faisant de longs détours du chemin habituel. L'air pur des hauteurs donnait une énergie nouvelle à la jeune fille et allégeait son esprit des atrocités vues quelques jours plus tôt. Pourtant, rien, pas même les paysages étourdissants de beauté ou la magnificence de la nature sauvage qui se déployait à perte de vue, ne pouvait réellement les laver de sa mémoire.

Quand les images du carnage ne la hantaient pas le jour, elles se glissaient insidieusement dans son sommeil.

Comme rien de ce qui la concernait n'échappait jamais à son maître, Orlanaé le savait, celui-ci se montrait discret et n'abordait pas le sujet. Aucune parole ne serait jamais échangée sur cette étrange connexion qui s'était développée entre eux, ce lien qui se passait de mots et découlait d'une profonde confiance mutuelle, mais la jeune fille était consciente qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Pas vraiment.

Alors il lui avait fait découvrir des combes, des vallons, des lieux si reculés qu'elle doutait de pouvoir les retrouver seule. Il l'avait faite jouer avec le vent sur le sommet de la plus haute colline, danser avec la neige de la tempête qui avait soufflé toute une nuit, se glisser dans les ondulations d'une source jusqu'à faire corps avec elles.

Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi libre et vivante. Se souvenant du début d'apathie qui l'avait saisie avant leur départ d'Al-Vor, la jeune fille se dit qu'ils y étaient décidément restés trop longtemps. Elle n'avait aucun mal à s'habituer à la vie répétitive et limitée que procurait une ville, mais au final elle était amputée d'une partie d'elle-même et orpheline de ce que le reste du monde avait à offrir.

Ses membres étaient raides et douloureux des exercices de souplesse, d'endurance et d'agilité que lui imposait Salim de plus en plus fréquemment. Mais comme il le lui avait fait remarquer avec un sourire narquois, les grandes étendues des Collines de Taj, ainsi que leurs pentes escarpées et parfois à pic, s'y prêtaient à merveille.

Seule ombre au tableau, au fur et à mesure que grandissait sa joie d'être au cœur de la nature la plus sauvage et de sentir son corps répondre à merveille à chacune de ses sollicitations, la colère de savoir que les pauvres inconnus massacrés n'auraient plus le bonheur d'y goûter grandissait en elle.

- « Si nous avions essayé de les suivre ? Continue » insista son maître.

- « Je ne sais pas ! Nous aurions pu leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait ! Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses rester si stoïque ! Presque comme si ça ne t'atteignait pas. »

Le visage soudain durci, le marchombre se tourna vers elle, et quand il parla, ses mots étaient tranchants :

- « Tu ne devrais pas présumer de mes sentiments. Surtout pour parler de choses que tu ne connais pas. »

Orlanaé rougit brutalement et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais Salim, arrêtant son cheval, leva une main pour la faire taire. La jeune fille se redressa sur sa selle et donna une légère traction à ses rênes.

- « Et pour te répondre, les poursuivre aurait été stupide ! Tu étais choquée, probablement trop pour faire attention aux alentours et remarquer les traces de pas, qui n'appartenaient certainement pas à des humains. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que nous et tu étais bien loin d'être en état de combattre. »

- « Je… »

- « Qu'aurais-tu fait face à une vingtaine, peut-être une trentaine, de ces monstres mangeurs d'hommes ? Surtout après avoir vu ce qui te serait arrivé en cas de défaite ! »

Les épaules de l'apprentie s'affaissèrent tandis que le raisonnement de Salim pénétrait son esprit. Comme bien souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours, il avait raison.

- « Je suis désolée » fit-elle d'un air contrit. « J'ai laissé mon envie de vengeance prendre le pas sur mon bon sens. »

La jeune fille ne manqua pas la lueur qui dansait soudain dans les yeux de son maître et, prévenant la réplique gentiment moqueuse qui n'allait pas tarder à survenir, le prit de cours :

- « Oui, je suis capable d'avoir du bon sens, pas besoin de te moquer de moi ! »

Salim haussa les épaules et donna une légère impulsion à sa monture. Le cheval obéit immédiatement et se mit au trot.

- « Tu as tendu le bâton pour te faire battre. En route, nos petites vacances prennent fin maintenant. Je veux atteindre les Dentelles Vives aujourd'hui. »

Orlanaé le regarda s'éloigner, ébahie. L'élancement qu'elle ressentait continuellement dans ses cuisses et ses bras ne lui donnait pas l'impression de s'être reposée pendant ces quatre jours !

- « Tu es sérieux, là ? Je rêve, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne vit pas les mêmes choses toi et moi. J'appelle pas ça des vacances de devoir me faufiler entre des ronces pour chasser du gibier. Sans oublier toutes les fichues pentes quasi verticales et escarpées que tu me fais grimper ! »

Salim ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, et la jeune fille, pestant, talonna sa jument. Laolin s'ébroua, visiblement ravie de se remettre en route. Orlanaé n'était pas la seule à se sentir revivre au contact de la nature, sa monture paraissait particulièrement apprécier la neige, malgré les efforts supplémentaires qu'elle lui demandait pour avancer. Elle rejoignit son maître en quelques secondes.

- « Ah et… je suis désolée » lui fit-elle en passant une main maladroite dans sa tresse.

- « Tu t'es déjà excusée. »

- « Pas pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Enfin pour ça aussi, mais… »

Une fois de plus, le marchombre arrêta son cheval. Il la regardait d'un air pénétrant et Orlanaé eut l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle évita son regard et se pencha pour flatter l'encolure de sa monture, espérant ainsi cacher son trouble. Peine perdue. Son maître la dévisageait avec toujours autant d'intensité et attendait qu'elle continue. Inutile d'essayer de se dérober.

- « Pour ma réaction devant le massacre. Si nous avions été attaqué, je n'aurais été d'aucune aide. J'étais trop… choquée. »

- « Tu n'avais jamais assisté à ce genre de spectacle. Comment aurais-tu pu réagir autrement ? Aucun de tes entraînements ne t'y a jamais préparé. »

- « Même. J'avoue que j'imaginais être plus courageuse dans ce genre de situation » répondit la jeune fille en grimaçant. « En fait, j'ai même eu l'impression d'être… Peu importe. »

- « Non, je veux entendre la suite, jeune apprentie » insista Salim.

Une sensation désagréable hantait ses pensées depuis qu'elle avait vu le convoi décimé et Orlanaé savait qu'elle expliquait en partie son envie de vengeance. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis qu'elle s'était engagée sur la Voie des marchombres. Celle de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

- « Faible, lâche, je crois » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le marchombre laissa échapper un soupir et la jeune fille leva brusquement les yeux, se demandant si elle l'exaspérait. Mais il la regardait d'un air impassible, et quand il parla, sa voix était empreinte d'une profonde certitude :

- « Tu n'es ni faible, ni lâche. Tu es née et tu as vécu toute ta vie dans la paix. Tu n'as jamais rien connu d'autre. »

Son visage s'adoucit et sa voix se fit légère comme une caresse :

- « Et j'ai confiance en toi. Quand il le faudra, tu sauras réagir de la bonne façon et affronter tout ce que la vie placera sur ton chemin. »

Orlanaé sentit son cœur se gonfler, touchée au-delà des mots. Salim était avare de compliments, mais les rares fois où il en faisait, ses mots filaient comme une flèche pour se ficher droit dans son âme. Elle apprécia l'instant et son maître la laissa le savourer. Ils échangèrent un sourire et d'un même geste, sans se concerter, lancèrent leurs montures au galop. Ils se comprenaient.

L'air fouettant agréablement son visage, penchée sur l'encolure de sa jument, Orlanaé retourna les derniers mots de Salim dans sa tête. Outre le compliment et la confiance qu'il avait en elle qu'on y lisait aisément, quelque chose d'autre était sous-entendu. Quelque chose d'inquiétant, comme un avertissement, une mise en garde.

Une prédiction.

Les jours de paix en Gwendalavir étaient-ils comptés ?

* * *

Orlanaé observa son maître. Son corps mince dissimulait mal une musculature athlétique, bien que souple. Sa haute taille et ses épaules larges lui conféraient une stature qui imposait le respect, soulignée par le cuir moulant de la combinaison que revêtaient les marchombres. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs retombaient sur ses épaules en une multitude de petites tresses. Parfois, il les tirait en arrière à l'aide d'un ruban sombre. Ses yeux, tantôt rieurs, tantôt pénétrants, semblaient poser sur le monde un regard que rien ne pouvait tromper. Il savait se rendre invisible, mais quand il voulait être vu, se détourner était presque impossible. Il émanait de lui une aura de confiance, de sagesse, ainsi qu'une énergie peu commune qui étaient difficiles à ignorer.

Elle l'avait rencontré un an et demi plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait quinze ans.

La jeune fille supposait qu'il était destiné à devenir son maître. Comment expliquer autrement l'incroyable coïncidence qui l'avait conduite à le rencontrer sous un autre nom que celui d'Orlanaé, la fille d'Ellana Caldin ? S'il avait su qui elle était à l'époque, il ne lui aurait sans doute jamais proposé de la guider sur la Voie. Quant à elle, elle n'avait que très peu entendu parler de lui, et même si sa route avait déjà croisé la sienne, elle n'était alors qu'un bébé.

Un jour, à quatorze ans, elle avait tout simplement déclaré à sa mère qu'elle désirait partir seule, qu'elle avait besoin de découvrir le monde par elle-même, et surtout, d'y trouver sa place. Parfois, en y repensant, Orlanaé se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu ressentir. Jusqu'à ce jour-là, elles ne s'étaient que rarement séparées. La jeune fille la suivait dans presque tous ses déplacements, découvrant avec elle des contrées reculées et s'abreuvant d'espaces libres et sauvages jusqu'à en être étourdie.

Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle ne voulait plus des entraves qu'être auprès de ses parents lui imposaient, et, elle-même éprise de liberté, sa mère avait compris. Toujours fine, celle-ci n'avait pas fait peser sur sa fille le poids de la douleur et de la peur que cette décision avait dû lui imposer. Et, dans un geste absolu d'amour et de générosité, elle l'avait laissée partir.

Ses pas l'avaient aussitôt guidé vers Al-Jeit. La capitale l'avait toujours fascinée, intriguée, et elle en était amoureuse depuis sa première visite, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Orlanaé s'était lancée à l'assaut des tours et, avec plus ou moins de succès, avait tenté d'en escalader les plus vertigineuses. Elle était à Al-Jeit depuis trois mois lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que s'installer dans une ville, aussi belle soit-elle, était loin de correspondre aux rêves de liberté qui l'avaient décidée à quitter la présence rassurante de sa mère.

Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle pensait se souvenir que c'était au moment où cette pensée l'avait frappé qu'elle avait commencé à sentir des yeux suivre ses pas, observer ses gestes.

Et un jour, après avoir pris son courage à deux mains et décidé d'adopter l'indépendance qu'elle enviait tant à sa mère, la jeune fille avait quitté la capitale, avec la ferme intention de ne plus y remettre les pieds pour un long moment. Elle avait arpenté mille fois les Plateaux de l'Est et s'était enfoncée dans les endroits les plus reculés des Montagnes de l'Est jusqu'à en connaître tous les secrets. Ou presque. Encore aujourd'hui, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour s'en représenter les paysages dans les moindres détails. Le souvenir était si précis, si vivant, qu'elle parvenait presque à sentir l'odeur forte et boisée, si particulière et typique des altitudes. A entendre le bouillonnement du Gour, dont les gerbes d'eau venaient mourir sur les rochers qui le bordaient dans un tumulte assourdissant.

Après quelques mois à errer dans ces contrées, elle avait décidé de découvrir Fériane, une confrérie de rêveurs. Elle n'avait pas été déçue par la beauté du château. Il portait bien son nom et la jeune fille s'étonnait qu'il puisse être habité par des personnes aussi austères que ses habitants. A vrai dire, il était si majestueux qu'à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se représenter la Sérénissime, cité merveilleuse contée par sa mère pour l'endormir quand elle était enfant, elle prenait les traits et les courbes de Fériane.

Et le jour même où elle l'avait quitté, elle avait rencontré Salim. Il faisait nuit noire et, installée à l'orée d'un petit bois, elle avait allumé un feu et s'apprêtait à passer la nuit blottie devant les flammes. Il était alors apparu, s'était présenté à elle et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait partager son feu. La méfiance d'Orlanaé s'était très vite dissipée et elle s'était désignée par le surnom qu'employaient ses amis, Anaé. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Quant à elle, il lui avait fallu du temps pour faire le lien entre Salim et l'apprenti que sa mère avait tant affectionné, mais dont les routes avaient pris deux chemins différents. Si différents qu'elle ne l'évoquait que rarement, mais toujours en termes élogieux et avec une certaine tendresse.

Il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à Al-Chen. Elle avait accepté. Ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés.

En l'observant effectuer la gestuelle marchombre, tout en souplesse et fluidité, Orlanaé se souvint du sentiment distinct qu'elle avait ressenti en acceptant sa proposition ; celui de s'être enfin trouvée.

Elle se joignit à ses mouvements et se laissa porter par la Voie.

Toujours plus loin, mais jamais seule.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Orlanaé observait le ciel brumeux, annonciateur d'une autre tempête de neige. La nuit allait être longue pour qui n'avait pas trouvé d'abri.

Elle aurait aimé voir les étoiles.

Ils étaient à l'orée des Dentelles Vives, protégés par le refuge naturel qu'offrait un renfoncement au pied d'une falaise.

Salim était à quelques centimètres d'elle, allongé sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Ils partageaient leur chaleur corporelle. Elle était à peu près certaine qu'il ne dormait pas. Il avait décrété qu'ils étaient suffisamment à l'abri cette nuit pour ne pas monter la garde, et elle voulait bien le croire. Ses sens étaient plus affutés que la lame du plus tranchant des poignards. Le plus infime des dangers le réveillerait.

- « Merci » murmura-t-elle, brisant le silence de la nuit.

- « De quoi ? »

- « De m'avoir montré tous ces endroits. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais su ce que je manquais. »

- « Mais de rien. »

Il se tut quelques secondes et Orlanaé pensa qu'il n'ajouterait rien. Elle se trompait.

- « Tu en découvriras d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres. »

La jeune fille sourit largement et ferma les yeux. Peu importaient ces mangeurs d'hommes et les troubles qui s'annonçaient.

Rien ne l'empêcherait jamais de continuer à parcourir le monde.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Le chapitre a un mauvais rythme, je sais. L'explication de comment elle en est venue à être l'élève de Salim détonne un peu au milieu du chapitre, mais il fallait bien que je la donne.** **Et je me demande si je ne tombe pas dans le pathos avec le truc marchombre.**

**J'insiste beaucoup sur le fait qu'elle est très choquée par ce qu'elle a vu, parce que je pense qu'apprenti marchombre ou non, quand on est né dans des temps de paix, on est loin d'être immunisé par ce genre de scène. Et pourquoi un marchombre devrait-il forcément aimer l'idée de se battre et de dégainer ses poignards ? Se battre et la liberté sont indissociables, parce qu'il faut se battre pour sa liberté, mais aimer ça ? En tout cas, Orlanaé n'aime pas, et elle préfère la paix.**

**C'était la minute philosophique. (^-^)  
**

**Des avis ?  
**

**A bientôt !  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello à tous =)**

**Je commence par remercier les deux gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ; Lulu Has A Gun (merci aussi de tes MP et de ton soutien) et Elissa.**

**Elissa : Déjà merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments. C'est franchement motivant et encourageant. Eh oui, c'est sur que Salim n'est plus l'adolescent de 13 ans qui débarque en Gwendalavir ! J'expliquerais un peu plus tard ce qui a pu séparer Salim et Ellana (rassures-toi, ce n'est pas un différent ou un conflit). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

- « Nous allons à Al-Jeit, pas vrai ? »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » répondit Salim en haussant un sourcil.

Levant les yeux sur les parois rocheuses des Dentelles Vives, Orlanaé haussa les épaules.

- « Seulement la logique. »

Ils étaient installés à même le sol dans l'étroit passage qui serpentait entre les falaises escarpées. Les parois rocheuses des Dentelles Vives étaient à la fois lisses et abruptes, accompagnées de saillies et de renfoncements, qui en faisaient un lieu de prédilection pour n'importe quel grimpeur aguerri. Quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux, Orlanaé devinait une première plate-forme, suivi des mêmes dalles plates et exemptes d'aspérités qui formaient le tout du promontoire rocheux. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois surpris son maître à en scruter la crête, comme s'il s'attendait à en voir surgir quelque chose. Toutefois, il ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet. Et, à plusieurs centaines de mètres devant eux, se devinait la fin des Dentelles Vives, une lumière crue, inhabituelle en ces lieux, en baignant le chemin.

Orlanaé mourait d'envie de se lancer à l'assaut des falaises.

Toutefois, la neige qui ne s'arrêtait pas de tomber depuis la veille rendait imprudente, à son avis, toute tentative d'escalade. Les parois n'était pas gelées comme la tour d'Al-Vor, mais le vent de la tempête soufflait fort et ses doigts bleus et douloureux la faisaient grincer des dents à l'idée de les glisser dans les saillies râpeuses et coupantes de la falaise.

Le soleil, s'il n'était pas caché par un épais voile brumeux, serait haut dans le ciel, signe qu'il n'était pas loin de midi. Les deux compagnons partageaient tant bien que mal un repas, leurs cheveux sans cesse balayés par le vent, et vaguement protégés de la neige par les Dentelles Vives. Quant à leurs montures, elles s'étaient réfugiés contre les parois et se serraient l'une contre l'autre.

Orlanaé observa les flocons se mêler aux tresses de son maître, à ses cils, ses vêtements. Sa peau noire ressortait sous la fine couche blanche qui commençait à le recouvrir de part en part. Elle se doutait qu'il en était de même pour elle. Elle ne se voyait pas, mais lui, en tout cas, ne claquait pas des dents comme elle. Il semblait se fondre dans l'intempérie et ne pas être gêné par le froid.

Elle mordit dans son pain d'herbes et s'expliqua :

- « Je vois bien que ce voyage n'a pas de rapport avec mon apprentissage. Enfin, je crois » ajouta-t-elle, soudain moins sûre d'elle.

Après tout, si Salim avait un rendez-vous qui l'attendait à Al-Jeit, pourquoi prenait-il le temps de faire des détours et de lui faire découvrir les secrets des endroits qu'ils traversaient ?

Le marchombre, qui n'avait pas manqué l'expression confuse qui était apparue sur son visage, haussa les sourcils.

- « Tu n'as pas l'air si certaine que ça. »

- « Si, je le suis » répliqua Orlanaé. « Nous allons à la capitale de l'Empire parce que tu dois voir quelqu'un d'important. »

- « Jolie théorie, mais elle manque un peu de fondement, tu ne penses pas ? » ironisa gentiment le maître marchombre.

La jeune fille rabattit pour la millième fois sa tresse dans son dos, qui ne cessait de venir fouetter ses joues.

- « Non, absolument pas. J'ai toute une liste d'arguments, tu ne m'as juste pas laissé le temps de te les exposer » rétorqua-t-elle.

- « Dans ce cas, excuse ma rudesse, demoiselle. Je t'écoute, je suis tout ouïe » fit son maître avec un sourire fin.

- « D'abord, tu ne veux rien me dire sur la raison de notre départ, ni sur notre destination. Je sais que tu aimes bien faire tout un mystère de tout… »

- « Ah ? » ironisa Salim.

- « … mais là c'est quand même inhabituel » poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de l'interruption. « Il y a aussi ces rumeurs, qui n'ont finalement pas l'air de n'être que des rumeurs. Et puis, mis à part les gardes d'Al-Vor, nous n'avons croisé personne… »

- « Il faut aussi dire que le temps incite guère aux petites excursions. »

- « … _et_ les auberges sont vides. Il y aura toujours des voyageurs. Ne serait-ce que des commerçants ou des vagabonds. Et comme tu viens de le dire, le temps est moche, il neige, il gèle. Les auberges devraient être pleines. Donc comme les routes sont vides… »

- « Tu oublies le convoi. »

- « … ça signifie que les rumeurs qui courent ne sont pas infondées. Et l'argument du convoi est assez spécial, étant donné l'état dans lequel nous l'avons trouvé. C'est un très mauvais argument, en fait » conclut Orlanaé, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

A sa grande surprise, son maître éclata de rire. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et elle fit, d'un air offusqué :

- « J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, hein. Continue de te fendre la poire à mes dépens comme si je n'étais pas là ! »

Le rire de Salim s'éteignit et, le visage balayé par ses tresses, il la regarda, soudain redevenu sérieux. Ses yeux perçants parcoururent le visage de son élève, comme s'il la jaugeait. Comme s'il essayait de deviner jusqu'à quel point il pouvait être franc, combien il pouvait lui en révéler.

- « Ne te fâche pas, jeune fille. Je n'argumentais pas vraiment. Je cherchais juste à savoir ce que tu avais compris. »

- « Et ? » fit Orlanaé en se penchant en avant, attentive.

- « Et tu es loin d'être bête. »

- « Merci. Mais de ça, je m'en doutais. Alors ? On est de nouveau attaqué ? Les raïs ont réussi à passer les Frontières de Glace ? On est envahi ? Sil' Afian prépare notre offensive ? »

- « Doucement, Orlanaé. Tu vas un peu vite en besogne. Une guerre ne se met pas en place en quelques jours. »

- « Donc nous sommes en guerre ? »

- « Pas exactement » soupira le maître marchombre en passant une main dans ses tresses. « Et si tu me laissais t'expliquer sans m'interrompre toutes les secondes ? »

La jeune fille rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses doigts gantés, qu'elle ne cessait de déplier et de replier dans l'espoir de les réchauffer.

- « Désolée. C'est le froid. J'ai l'impression que mon sang bouillonne pour éviter que je ne me transforme en iceberg, et voilà le résultat. »

- « Ce n'est rien. Je ne voulais pas te parler de tout ça avant d'être à Al-Jeit, et… »

- « Pourquoi ? » l'interrompit-elle encore.

Exaspéré, le maître marchombre croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et planta un regard sévère dans celui de son élève.

- « Tu as fini ? Bien » ajouta-t-il quand Orlanaé garda le silence. « Je ne t'en aurais parlé qu'à Al-Jeit parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire que tu le sache avant. Mais, évidemment, je n'avais pas prévu le convoi massacré. Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, tu le saurais. Malheureusement, il se pourrait bien que nous n'en soyons pas loin. »

Orlanaé leva la main d'un air interrogateur, comme elle le faisait avec son précepteur pour qu'il l'autorise à prendre la parole lors de sa scolarité à la Citadelle.

- « Oui ? »

- « C'est les raïs qui posent problème ? Ils ont attaqué ce convoi ? »

- « J'y viens. En fait, tu pourrais répondre seule à l'une de tes questions. Non, ils n'ont pas attaqué ce convoi. Tu n'en as jamais affronté, mais je suppose que tu en as assez entendu parler par tes parents pour savoir qu'ils ne se nourrissent pas de chair humaine ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. En effet, elle aurait pu le deviner seule.

- « Et de ce que j'en sais » continua Salim, « les Frontaliers, ton peuple, continuent de les maintenir au-delà des Frontières de Glace. Sans oublier que les rumeurs qui découragent les voyageurs parlent de disparitions. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à ces pauvres gens, mais les raïs ne font jamais de prisonniers. »

Orlanaé se détourna pour ranger son pain d'herbes dans une sacoche. Elle prenait son temps, laissant les mots de Salim s'imprimer dans son esprit, mesurant ce qu'ils sous-entendaient. Et de toute façon, elle n'en avait plus envie. La menace d'une guerre lui avait noué le ventre avec l'efficacité d'un coupe-faim. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à relever la tête, Salim l'observait d'un air impassible, attendant sa prochaine question.

- « Qu'est-ce qui a attaqué le convoi alors ? Tu as raison, j'étais trop choquée pour voir les traces de pas. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à une attaque d'animal. Ni d'aucune sorte de monstre que je connais. »

- « C'est bien la réponse que cherche l'Empereur, ton père, ainsi que d'autres personnes bien informées. Dont moi. »

- « Mon père est au courant ? » s'exclama la jeune fille.

- « Tu en doutais ? C'est le seigneur de la Citadelle. »

C'était plus que logique, en effet. Son père n'ignorait rien de ce qui se tramait en Gwendalavir. Il en avait longtemps été le « protecteur » et il entretenait une amitié de longue date avec l'Empereur. En revanche, la jeune fille se sentit un peu offensée qu'il n'y ait jamais fait allusion. Elle entrait régulièrement en contact avec lui par le système des messages que transmettaient les dessinateurs à des bureaux de distribution avec leur Don. Elle sentit une pointe de douleur à cette pensée. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis de longs mois, presque un an. Il lui manquait.

Etrangement, c'était différent avec sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais réellement eu l'impression d'en être séparée. La jeune fille l'avait suivi si longtemps qu'elle la connaissait mieux que personne. Il lui suffisait de regarder autour d'elle pour savoir ce que sa mère aurait pensé des alentours ou d'écouter ce que les autres disaient pour savoir ce qu'elle aurait répliqué, avec toujours ce léger sourire narquois aux lèvres, mais aussi assez de finesse pour ne blesser personne. Sauf s'il elle le voulait. Dans ces cas-là, elle ne ferait pas plus de dégâts avec son poignard qu'avec ses mots. Et quand elle était avec Salim, elle avait parfois l'impression de sentir la présence, ou tout du moins, « l'empreinte » de sa mère en lui. Probablement parce qu'il avait été son élève.

Il lui avait un jour dit que le lien qui se formait entre un maître marchombre et son apprenti ne disparaissait jamais.

Orlanaé secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Comme toujours, elle classa sa nostalgie de ses parents dans un coin de son esprit et passa à autre chose. Elle devait se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Salim. Et à la réflexion, il était tout à fait logique que son père ne lui ait rien dit. D'abord, parce qu'elle devinait que ces informations devaient rester confidentielles et que le moyen de communication qu'ils utilisaient n'était pas des plus sécuritaires, et ensuite, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle, adolescente de seize ans et apprentie marchombre, pouvait y faire ? Ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il prendrait des décisions sur une affaire de cette ampleur. Son frère, Destan, était-il au courant ? Probablement.

- « Non, je suppose que je suis juste déçue qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé. Evidemment » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, « c'est normal qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. »

A cet instant, le vent redoubla d'intensité et les flocons de neige se multiplièrent encore. Il serait bientôt impossible de rester dans les Dentelles Vives. Toutefois, Orlanaé avait bien l'intention d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions maintenant et elle se résigna à supporter, immobile, le froid encore quelques minutes. Un hennissement presque outré de Laolin lui fit comprendre que sa monture n'était pas d'accord. Le blizzard sifflant désagréablement à ses oreilles, elle demanda :

- « Je sais qu'il y a des rumeurs, et qu'elles découragent les voyageurs de s'aventurer sur les routes, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas plus de réaction de la part des Alaviriens ? Je veux dire, des disparitions, des convois attaqués, une race étrange, et somme toute assez répugnante, de monstres mangeurs d'hommes, c'est plutôt effrayant, non ? »

Son maître fut obligé de hausser le ton pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme de la tempête :

- « Pour la même raison que tu ne te doutais presque de rien avant de découvrir le convoi. Ces informations sont soigneusement gardées secrètes par les hauts placés de Gwendalavir. Nous ne savons pas d'où viennent ces créatures, ni ce quelles sont. Et encore moins ce à quoi elles ressemblent. Les personnes qui les ont croisées sont mortes ou ont tout simplement disparu. Toutefois, lesdites informations transpirent et les Alaviriens commencent à se douter quelque chose. Ce qui est sans doute encore pire maintenant, avec notre découverte du convoi décimé près d'Al-Vor.»

- « Génial, je connais les secrets de l'Empire. L'Empereur, mon père, tout le beau monde quoi, cherchent des réponses ? »

- « Evidemment. Et comme tu l'as supposé avec perspicacité tout à l'heure, oui, nous allons à Al-Jeit. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Sil' Afian. »

- « A ce sujet, je suppose. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec tout ça ? »

- « La même chose que tout le monde, seulement, contrairement à d'autres, je suis en mesure d'agir » lui répondit Salim d'un air sérieux. « N'oublie jamais, Orlanaé, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes libres que nous n'avons pas un devoir envers Gwendalavir, envers les autres. »

- « Etrange » ironisa la jeune fille. « Je pensais que nous n'avions pas d'obligations. »

- « Alors tu pensais mal » rétorqua son maître. « . Pour commencer, nous en avons envers la guilde, et ensuite, si tu étais en mesure de participer au sauvetage de l'Empire, te défilerais-tu sous le prétexte d'être libre et de préférer te balader paisiblement aux quatre coins du monde ? La liberté a ses limites là où elle empiète sur celle des autres. »

Il avait frappé juste et fort, et il le savait. Le seul rêve d'Orlanaé était de passer sa vie à découvrir les mystères de Gwendalavir et des terres qui l'entouraient. Entrer dans le Grand Livre des Légendes par allez savoir quel exploit ne l'intéressait pas. Suffisamment de membres de sa famille s'y trouvaient déjà. Elle serra les dents. La réponse lui coûtait, mais il n'y en avait qu'une seule acceptable, à ses yeux autant qu'à ceux du reste du monde.

- « Non, je crois que je ne me défilerais pas » acquiesça-t-elle.

Son maître hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Il ne semblait pas avoir douté de la réponse une seconde, mais être néanmoins satisfait de l'entendre.

Et Orlanaé avait l'impression d'avoir signé un accord dont elle ne connaissait pas les termes.

- « Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, Sil' Afian a une mission pour toi. Et moi ? Je deviens quoi dans tout ça ? Je t'attends bien sagement ? »

- « Non. »

- « Alors, je fais quoi ? »

- « Tu fais ce que tu viens de dire, tu ne te défile pas. »

Sur ces mots, Salim se leva souplement. Orlanaé le suivit du regard, les sourcils levés, l'air perplexe.

- « Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! »

- « Tu comprendras » répondit son maître en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Allez, debout. A rester assis comme ça, nous n'allons pas tarder à nous transformer en statues de glace. »

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander des précisions, mais se ravisa. S'il avait décidé de taire certaines informations, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire n'y changerait rien. Si cela la concernait, comme elle le pressentait, elle l'apprendrait en temps et en heure. Par ailleurs, elle n'était pas mécontente de quitter les Dentelles Vives, où, en hiver, il faisait vraiment beaucoup trop froid à son goût.

_Pas désagréable l'endroit_, songea-t-elle avec ironie, _mais je pense que je repasserais au printemps prochain._

Elle secoua la neige qui la recouvrait et fit :

- « Génial. Bonhomme de neige vivant, ça fait déjà beaucoup moins classe que marchombre. Direction la Passe de la Goule, alors ? »

La jeune fille se dirigeait vers leurs montures en disant cela, et en les atteignant, elle s'aperçut que le maître marchombre ne la suivait pas. Elle se retourna et le vit adossé contre la falaise, l'air nonchalant.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que nous partions, je t'ai dit de te lever. Maintenant, grimpe. »

- « Tu plaisantes ? »

Il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et Orlanaé n'eut aucun mal à lire son expression ; il était plus que sérieux. Elle faillit discuter, mais après un rapide calcul, décida que plus vite elle obtempérerait, plus vite ils s'en iraient. Elle grinça des dents et retira ses gants, le maudissant doucement quand elle sentit la morsure du froid sur ses doigts déjà douloureux.

- « Pardon ? » fit le maître marchombre, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin aux lèvres.

- « Rien, rien. J'exprimais juste le peu d'envie que m'inspire l'idée d'escalader. Il fait froid, il neige, et le blizzard va sans doute me décrocher de la paroi. Sans oublier le bruit qu'il fait » répondit-elle d'un air aigre. « Il me donne mal à la tête. Mais, à part ça, tout est parfait. »

Elle ne manqua pas l'air amusé de Salim et leva les yeux sur la falaise. Un flocon s'accrochant à ses cils lui bloqua soudain la vue. Elle l'enleva d'un revers de la main et soupira quand un deuxième le suivit rapidement.

L'ascension promettait d'être amusante.

* * *

Il leur fallut trois autres jours pour gagner Al-Jeit.

Ils avaient traversé la Passe de la Goule, combe enneigée dans laquelle la verdure n'avait pas sa place. Surplombée de falaises atteignant les cinquante mètres, les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient jamais à s'y glisser. Peu après, ils étaient arrivés dans un village où Orlanaé se serait volontiers arrêtée. Toutefois, ce n'était pas dans les intentions de Salim et ils avaient continué leur chemin. Elle s'était donc résignée et avait traversé les trois suivants avec beaucoup moins de regret. Un peu avant d'atteindre les rives du Pollimage, ils avaient croisé quelques soldats d'Al-Jeit avec qui le marchombre s'était entretenu. La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui dire, mais il en était revenu le front plissé et le regard soucieux.

Evidemment, durant ces trois jours, elle avait essayé d'en apprendre plus sur la situation de l'Empire. D'abord subtilement, puis de plus en plus franchement. Toutefois, elle s'était rapidement arrêtée en remarquant que, probablement lassé de devoir la faire taire, il s'était mis à lui imposer des exercices à chaque fois qu'elle l'interrogeait. Et bien entendu, c'était le genre d'exercice qui la laissaient sur les rotules et qui lui donnaient envie de fuir le dos de sa jument, tant ses muscles étaient raides et douloureux.

Ils avaient marqué une longue pause devant l'Arche, produit de l'imagination de centaines de dessinateurs guidés par Merwyn Ril' Avalon, et représentation pure et majestueuse de leur victoire contre les Ts'liches. La première fois qu'Orlanaé l'avait vu, c'était par une nuit d'été, et si elle était alors trop jeune pour se souvenir de chaque détail, elle revoyait clairement le scintillement magnifique du diamant dans la noirceur, comme une étoile démesurée qui se serait aventurée trop très du monde des hommes. La seconde fois, c'était en fin de journée, à cet instant magique où l'Arche paraissait exploser dans la lumière déclinante. Ce jour-là, les milliers de cristaux dont elle semblait constituée se reflétaient sur les alentours enneigés et les parsemaient de nuances argentées, fantasque représentation de la voûte stellaire.

Une fois arrivés à Al-Jeit, Salim avait chargé la jeune fille de leur réserver une chambre dans une auberge de sa connaissance. Elle s'était étonnée qu'il ne l'accompagne pas et il lui avait expliqué avoir à faire ailleurs. Orlanaé s'était donc rendue en plein cœur de la cœur de la capitale et avait trouvé l'établissement qu'il lui avait indiqué. Mais finalement, elle avait choisi l'auberge voisine, la Croisée des Destins.

Le nom lui plaisait.

Après y avoir déposé leurs affaires et avoir vérifié que leurs montures seraient à l'aise dans les écuries, elle s'était enfoncée dans les rues d'Al-Jeit. Au cours des quelques mois qu'elle y avait passé après avoir quitté sa mère, elle en avait emprunté la grande majorité et elle ne fut pas dépaysée. Salim lui ayant laissé de l'argent pour dîner, elle supposait qu'il serait occupé une bonne partie de la soirée et qu'elle avait champ libre. Elle avait tout son temps pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Flânant, Orlanaé se laissa guider par les émotions qui la submergeaient à divers coins de rues. Ainsi, ses pas la menèrent à la luxueuse taverne où elle avait travaillé, puis à l'auberge où elle avait résidé.

Al-Jeit était aussi la ville où elle avait été présentée au Conseil pour l'Ahn-Ju.

Elle se le remémora au détour d'un entrelacs de rues qu'elle avait suivi ce jour-là, guidée par Salim.

Elle se rappelait l'appréhension, la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur qui l'envahissait si souvent alors, l'envie de tourner les talons et de disparaître. D'être ailleurs, dans un lieu si reculé et oublié qu'on ne la retrouverait jamais. Elle se rappelait aussi la confiance qui émanait de son maître et qui avait comblé celle dont elle manquait cruellement.

Avec émotion, presque tendresse, elle souvint de la peur qui l'avait saisie quand Salim lui avait effleuré le dos pour qu'elle s'avance et se présente au Conseil. Et elle sourit en se remémorant cette même peur avalée par le regard noir et perçant du marchombre qui, dans un flot ininterrompu, lui avait posé une série de questions censées la cerner. Très vite, elle s'était sentie envahie par une vague de plénitude rassurante, et avait répondu sans hésitation. Les mots coulaient droit de son âme et, même à ses oreilles, ils sonnaient étonnamment juste et profonds.

Quand il s'était arrêté, le marchombre qui l'avait interrogé, qu'elle avait su plus tard s'appeler Sayanel, lui avait souri. Ses yeux étaient restés insondables, mais elle avait senti indistinctement une sorte fierté dans son sourire. Peut-être l'avait-il attendu au tournant parce que, comme les autres, il savait qu'elle était la fille d'Ellana Caldin ?

L'épreuve qui avait suivi lui avait laissé un autre goût dans la bouche. Les doigts d'Orlanaé effleurèrent machinalement le cuir de sa combinaison au niveau de sa hanche. L'Ahn-Ju y avait laissé un joli souvenir en forme de cicatrice.

_C'était il y a six mois_, se rappela la jeune fille._ Inutile de ressasser._

Et un an et demi après avoir rencontré Salim, elle avait conscience d'avoir changé. Elle était plus forte, son entraînement ayant affiné et sculpté son corps, ses gestes étaient fluides et précis, son regard embrassait les horizons sans que rien, ou presque, ne lui échappe. Outre son physique, sa façon de penser, de voir le monde, avaient changé. Son avenir lui apparaissait comme sans limites, modelable au gré de ses envies, comme si elle n'était plus poussée par le courant qui semblait emporter les autres, comme si seules ses propres décisions pouvaient l'influencer. Et surtout, elle avait confiance en elle.

Sa réflexion intérieure l'avait conduite devant une tour qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle s'élançait dans le ciel avec la grâce d'un oiseau, de délicates passerelles de verre se déployant comme des ailes sur toute sa hauteur. Ce n'était pas la tour la plus élevée d'Al-Jeit, mais elle était haute d'une centaine de mètres et dominait la capitale, offrant sans doute une vue incroyable sur des kilomètres. Mille fois plus belle que la tour d'Al-Vor, bien plus lisse aussi, son dôme avait la forme d'une pointe de flèche, renforçant l'impression qu'elle donnait de vouloir toucher les étoiles.

Orlanaé ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois où, sans succès, elle avait essayé de l'escalader.

- « Voilà, ma grande, c'est la parfaite occasion de savoir si tu as vraiment progressé depuis cette époque » se dit-elle.

Sous les yeux ébahis de quelques passants, elle glissa les doigts dans une première anfractuosité et se hissa souplement. Véritable exercice de volonté plus que de force, l'ascension lui prit un certain temps. Quand elle arriva au sommet, la nuit était tombée et les premières étoiles pointaient le bout de leur nez, l'éclairant paisiblement.

Elle s'était jouée de la pesanteur avec une facilité qui l'avait déconcertée. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait craint de tomber, évoluant avec une rapidité surprenante, ses mains et ses pieds effleurant la paroi plus qu'ils ne s'y agrippaient vraiment. Peu à peu, la lumière de la lune avait remplacé celle du jour déclinant, et à mi-chemin, le coucher du soleil avait accompagné ses gestes.

Elle avait bondi agilement sur le faîte de la tour et, à sa grande surprise, sa pointe était en réalité une plate-forme large de plusieurs mètres, recouverte d'un épais voile de neige. Insoupçonnable au sol, elle offrait une perspective inimaginable de clarté. La jeune fille battit des paupières, ses yeux mettant quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'éclat presque aveuglant des alentours enneigés. Le vent bruissait doucement à ses oreilles, balayant une mèche de ses cheveux.

C'était à couper le souffle.

Mue par une volonté trop forte pour être contrée, Orlanaé s'accroupit, et du bout des doigts, esquissa quelques mots dans la neige.

_Clameur dans le silence de la nuit_

_Infinis horizons_

_Qui attendent le voyageur_

La première brise emporterait le tracé dans son sillage, mais comme pour la remercier de l'hommage qu'elle rendait au monde, les étoiles choisirent cet instant pour s'illuminer et baigner la tour d'une éclatante lumière dorée.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Pour la petite info, j'ai passé plus de temps sur le poème marchombre que sur le reste de mon chapitre ^^ D'ailleurs je me demande s'il ne me rappelle pas un de ceux de Bottero. Il n'est pas impossible que je m'en sois inspirée inconsciemment, et si jamais c'est le cas et que vous le remarquez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. J'suis pas fan du plagiat, même involontaire.**

**J'espère aussi avoir été claire dans les explications de ce qui se passe en Gwendalavir.**

**Des avis ?**

**A bientôt tout le monde !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous.**

**Merci beaucoup des reviews que j'ai eu pour le chapitre d'avant. Lulu Has A Gun, comme d'habitude, merci de me suivre, et j'ajoute que j'aime beaucoup échanger mes points de vue avec toi par MP =)**

**Elissa : En effet, j'ai essayé de faire d'Orlanaé un personnage à part. Déjà, elle ne peut pas vraiment être comme sa mère vu qu'elles n'ont pas grandi dans le même cadre. Ellana avait perdu ses parents, s'est retrouvé indépendante très tôt... ce qui est tout l'inverse d'Orlanaé. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci de me suivre !**

**Noxae : D'abord, merci pour tous ces compliments. Et oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de fic sur un personnage marchombre OC (comme on dit) qui évoluait en Gwendalavir. C'est peut-être en partie pour ça que j'écris cette fic. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Orlanaé marchait d'un pas serein vers l'auberge de la Croisée des Destins, plongée dans ses pensées. L'escalade de la tour lui avait fait un bien fou et encore plus les quelques mots qu'elle avait tracés à son sommet. Son esprit y était en quelque sorte resté, et elle pouvait encore sentir la brise jouer avec ses cheveux et murmurer à son oreille une jolie mélodie.

La ville d'Al-Jeit, drapée dans toute sa splendeur d'une aura apaisante, était un idéal de beauté, de luminescence et de finesse. Irréelle de par ses tours qui s'élançaient dans le ciel sans paraître concernées par la gravité, la capitale était une palette de couleurs étendue sur des kilomètres. De l'ambre, de l'argenté, de l'écarlate, de l'azur, s'entremêlaient le long de ses constructions pour former un tout harmonieux. La ville, à la fois construite et dessinée, se dressait sur un plateau rocheux, ceinte de plaines et d'une rivière qui coulait miraculeusement en boucle, projetant des gerbes d'eau qui se coloraient des nuances alentour.

Même dans cette partie d'Al-Jeit, loin du palais de l'Empereur, de l'Académie des dessinateurs, et somme toute, à distance des endroits les plus luxueux de la ville, les rues et les places ne dépareillaient pas. Le pavé était d'un bleu cyan et formé de dalles d'une rondeur parfaite. Des statues de verre pour les plus modestes, de diamant pour les autres, étaient éparpillées ici et là, et toutes les constructions étaient élégantes. Par ailleurs, la capitale était constamment éclairée, de jour comme de nuit. En journée, le soleil jouait naturellement son rôle, mais dès que sa lumière commençait à décliner, une douce lueur baignait les rues. Comme elle n'y avait pas trouvé de source matérielle, Orlanaé supposait que c'était un dessin destiné à se répéter chaque soir éternellement.

La jeune fille traversa une place pour rejoindre la ruelle qui la mènerait à l'auberge. Un groupe d'adolescents, dont la moyenne d'âge devait tourner autour du sien, la lorgna du regard. Elle les dépassa sans leur prêter attention et, au moment où elle leur tournait le dos, l'un d'eux poussa un sifflement appréciateur. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Orlanaé se retourna.

Ce n'était que des jeunes gens, dont les vêtements et l'attitude désinvolte trahissaient un certain statut social, et ils n'étaient clairement ni dangereux, ni menaçants. Ils étaient assis sur un banc, occupés à discuter joyeusement avant son passage. Le petit groupe se composait de trois garçons et d'une fille, qui venait de mettre une tape sur le bras de celui qui devait l'avoir sifflée.

Orlanaé se planta devant eux et s'adressa à ce dernier :

- « On ne t'a jamais dit que c'est grossier de s'adresser à une fille comme ça ? »

Une légère rougeur colora les joues de l'adolescent et la fille, une jolie blonde aux cheveux ondulés, leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Excuse-le. Je m'appelle Laria, le malpoli à côté de moi, c'est Darhen, et voici Lared et Faust » fit-elle en désignant les trois garçons tour à tour. « Et toi ? » ajouta-t-elle quand Orlanaé ne fit pas mine de répondre.

- « Je m'appelle Orlanaé. Ravie de vous connaître. »

- « Tu veux t'assoir ? On a de quoi manger si tu veux » lui proposa Lared d'un air avenant, en agitant le sac en toile qu'il avait dans la main.

- « Eh bien, tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué d'être poli » railla Orlanaé à Darhen en les rejoignant. « Pourquoi pas. »

Elle adressa un grand sourire charmeur à Lared, qui fit une grimace à son ami. Le dénommé Darhen rit et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te balades seule aussi tard ? Tes parents ne t'attendent pas ? » l'interrogea Lared en lui tendant une galette de riz.

Sa dernière question fit sourire Orlanaé.

- « Ne te sens pas obligée de répondre, surtout » intervint Laria. « Lared est peut-être un peu plus poli que Darhen, mais il n'est pas beaucoup plus délicat. »

Lared lança une miette de galette à la jeune fille blonde et Orlanaé mordit dans la sienne. Elle n'avait pas dîné et ne put éviter un petit soupir de contentement à son goût sucré. C'était bon.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Non, mes parents ne m'attendent pas et je profite de l'air du soir. Et vous ? »

- « On décompresse après une journée de cours » répondit Darhen.

- « Tu parles » rétorqua Faust, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois, « tu as séché. Maître Vorgan va en perdre le peu de cheveux qui lui restent. »

Maître Vorgan ? Où avait-elle bien pu entendre ce nom ? La réponse lui apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

- « Vous allez à l'Académie ? Vous êtes des dessinateurs ? »

- « Ouaip » répondit Laria.

- « Les plus doués, même » ajouta Darhen. « Je te dessine ce que tu veux. Voyons voir… Un bijou ? Un bouquet de fleurs ? »

Ses yeux descendirent sur la taille d'Orlanaé et se posèrent sur le fourreau de son arme.

- « Un deuxième poignard ? »

La jeune fille rit et secoua la tête.

- « Non, merci, je te crois sur parole. Et je ne suis sensible à la beauté des fleurs que lorsqu'elles sont plantées. »

Lared se pencha à l'oreille de son ami et lui chuchota, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende :

- « Va falloir chercher plus original que des fleurs apparemment, mon vieux. »

Le autres jeunes dessinateurs éclatèrent de rire, et Orlanaé retint un sourire amusé.

- « Tu vis ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin » l'interrogea Faust.

- « Pas vraiment, je bouge beaucoup » répondit-elle évasivement.

Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de leur expliquer qu'elle était apprentie marchombre. Toutefois, la jeune fille ne manqua pas les regards curieux que Laria posait sur son poignard et sa tenue de cuir. Celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire, mais cela n'aurait pas étonné Orlanaé qu'elle ait deviné.

- « Ah oui ? » enchaîna Faust. « Pas seule, j'espère ? Parce qu'avec tout ce qu'on raconte… »

Il avait prononcé ses derniers mots d'un air entendu, piquant l'intérêt de la jeune fille. Elle tenait peut-être là un bon moyen d'en apprendre plus.

- « Non, je ne suis pas seule. Les rumeurs… Je ne sais pas. On m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un ramassis d'idioties, mais pour ce que j'en sais… »

- « Tu plaisantes ? C'est l'Empereur et tout le bazar qui aimeraient nous faire croire que c'est du flan » répliqua Lared. « J'ai même entendu dire que les raïs se déchaînent aux Frontières de Glaces. »

- « Tu parles d'un ramassis d'idioties » ajouta Laria. « Si même les Frontaliers ne tiennent pas le coup… »

Orlanaé tressaillit, piquée au vif. Habitante de la Citadelle ne serait pas son destin, mais le sang de Merwyn et ses descendants coulaient dans ses veines, et elle trouvait la remarque insultante.

- « S'ils avaient plié, tu le saurais » rétorqua-t-elle un peu sèchement. « Parce qu'ils sont quand même l'un des principaux remparts de l'Empire. »

Les raïs n'avaient jamais cessé d'attaquer par les Frontières de Glace, seulement, grâce aux Sentinelles et aux troupes de son père, ils étaient aisément repoussés et maintenu hors de l'Empire. Par ailleurs, leurs assauts s'étaient espacés dans le temps et il pouvait parfois se passer deux ou trois ans sans qu'on n'entende plus parler d'eux. Si Lared disait vrai, qu'est-ce qui pouvaient bien les motiver ?

- « Et puis, il y a toutes ces attaques. Elles se rapprochent de plus en plus des villes. Comme ce convoi, près d'Al-Vor ! Ca fait quoi, dix jours ? Et on ne sait jamais qui en est responsable » insista Laria.

Orlanaé leva les yeux d'un air surpris. Comment savaient-ils ? La jeune fille ne pouvait parler que du convoi qu'elle et Salim avaient découvert. La nouvelle avait forcément dû se répandre à Al-Vor, mais pourquoi à Al-Jeit ? L'Empereur avait dû l'apprendre à la minute où Saï Hil' Muran l'avait su, ils avaient des moyens de communication bien plus rapides que le commun des Alaviriens. Mais Sil'Afian n'aurait jamais propagé l'information sans raison et personne venant d'Al-Vor ne pouvait être arrivé à la capitale avant eux et en avoir discuté. Le convoi était-il parti d'Al-Jeit ? Si c'était le cas, peut-être les familles avaient-elles été prévenues et en avaient parlé autour d'elles ? Et sinon ? Orlanaé n'en avait aucune idée.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à poser la question, mais elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une silhouette qui s'avançait furtivement. Elle tourna la tête et sourit à son maître. Darhen suivit son regard.

- « Je crois que tu es attendue. Tu t'en vas ? »

Il avait l'air déçu. Orlanaé retint un rire et se leva.

- « Oui, je vais me faire botter les fesses si je le fais patienter trop longtemps. Merci pour les galettes de riz, Lared. »

- « Si tu veux, tu peux passer à l'Académie dans la semaine. On pourrait te montrer la ville » lui proposa Laria avec un sourire amical.

- « Oui, n'hésite pas » ajouta Darhen, recevant un coup de coude moqueur de Lared.

Elle leur fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna, après avoir promis d'essayer de venir les voir. Elle connaissait déjà la capitale sur le bout des doigts, mais n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds à l'Académie, et ils étaient plutôt de bonne compagnie.

- « Alors, tu t'es fait des amis ? » lui demanda Salim quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

- « Si on veut » répondit la jeune fille. « Je ne suis passée par là qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant toi. »

Ils se mirent en marche et obliquèrent dans la ruelle qui bordait la place. Orlanaé se rappela qu'elle ne l'avait pas averti du changement d'auberge.

- « Il faut que je te dise, j'ai réservé une chambre à l'auberge de la Croisée des Destins. Je crois que le nom m'inspirait »

Salim hocha la tête, pas surpris le moins du monde.

- « J'aurais du m'en douter. Ca ne te correspond que trop bien. Alors, comment t'es tu occupée pendant mon absence ? »

- « Je suis allée toucher les étoiles. Et me dépasser, par la même occasion. »

- « Comment était-ce ? » interrogea-t-il d'un air intéressé.

- « Merveilleux, magique. Intense. Peu importe, certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour être racontées, comme tu ne vas pas tarder à me le faire remarquer. Et tu ajouteras que je gaspille mes mots » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

Salim leva les sourcils et lui répondit, d'un voix faussement sévère :

- « Dis comme ça, je parais ennuyeux. Fais attention que je ne décide pas un jour de t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! »

Orlanaé ouvrit la porte de l'auberge et s'y engagea, le marchombre sur les talons. Elle fit un signe de tête au propriétaire des lieux, qui avait l'air outré de l'heure tardive de leur arrivée.

- « Mes parents seraient ravis d'apprendre que tu me penses mal élevée. Et non, je ne te trouve pas ennuyeux, juste un peu redondant parfois » rétorqua-t-elle d'un air insolent.

Salim leva les yeux au ciel et rit. Il la conduisit à une table.

- « Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour manger ? » lui chuchota-t-elle en observant l'aubergiste rougir d'indignation. « On dirait qu'il va exploser. »

Salim haussa les épaules et leva une main pour interpeller ledit aubergiste. Celui-ci s'approcha à contrecœur et écouta la commande de son client d'un air maussade. Orlanaé indiqua ne pas avoir faim et regarda l'homme s'éloigner. Elle sourit. Elle était à peu près certaine que c'était une personne à poigne et à fort caractère, mais il fallait être stupide pour ne pas remarquer la grâce presque féline et dangereuse avec laquelle le maître marchombre se mouvait. Il n'était définitivement pas le genre de personne qu'on agressait sans raison.

- « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » lui demanda Orlanaé, sans réellement s'attendre à une réponse.

- « J'étais en compagnie l'Empereur, il m'a demandé une faveur » répondit-il d'un ton paisible.

La jeune fille sursauta brusquement. Il avait tellement éludé ses questions qu'elle pensait que celle-ci ne ferait pas exception. Salim sembla s'amuser de sa surprise.

- « Pas si redondant que ça, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur.

- « Tu m'as eu » admit Orlanaé. « Je ne pensais pas que tu irais le voir si vite. On vient juste d'arriver. »

- « Je suis allé le saluer de ma propre initiative, j'y retournerais bientôt. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'aubergiste qui revenait avec l'assiette de Salim. Il la posa devant lui et tourna les talons sans attendre de remerciement.

- « Charmant, cet homme » constata le maître marchombre avec un sourcil levé.

- « Et cette faveur ? » interrogea la jeune fille, l'air de rien.

- « Avec tout ce qui se passe, Sil' Afian m'a demandé de jeter un coup d'œil à son palais pour vérifier qu'il était bien sécurisé. Selon lui, l'œil d'un marchombre est plus aiguisé que n'importe quel autre. »

- « Ce qui est vrai ! » acquiesça la jeune fille avec véhémence.

- « Ce qui est vrai » approuva Salim en commençant son repas. « En théorie au moins, en pratique, cela mérite vérification. »

Orlanaé leva un sourcil perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus fin observateur qu'un marchombre ? La réponse lui vint sans qu'elle ait besoin de poser la question. Un Thül, un Frontalier, pouvait être aussi fin qu'un marchombre. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

- « Et donc ? Son palais est sécurisé ? »

- « J'aurais pu aller vérifier par moi-même, mais je me suis dit que ce serait bien plus amusant de te laisser faire » répondit le marchombre avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- « Tu veux que j'aille y faire un tour demain ? » interrogea Orlanaé d'un air sceptique.

- « Non. Demain, à l'aurore, dans quelques heures plus précisément, tu vas t'introduire dans les appartements privés de Sil' Afian. Du moins, essayer. »

La jeune fille le dévisagea d'un air ahuri.

* * *

Orlanaé se baissa pour éviter le coup qui aurait dû la décapiter. Elle perdait du terrain et n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver acculée au mur. Elle chercha une faille dans la garde de son adversaire, mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle affrontait ces derniers jours.

Il était mince, moins bourrin que les autres, et surtout, il était parfaitement sobre. Il se déplaçait avec rapidité, ses coups étaient forts et précis. Il avait un long couteau à la main, pas spécialement adapté aux combats de rue puisqu'il était large comme une lame de boucher, mais il s'en servait avec efficacité et la jeune fille frissonnait à l'idée des dégâts que ce genre d'arme pouvait causer.

Son adversaire, un talentueux voleur, accessoirement meurtrier, feinta vicieusement, sa lame jaillissant vers la gorge d'Orlanaé. Elle ne dut la vie sauve qu'aux prodigieux réflexes qu'elle avait développés au cours de son apprentissage, et plongea au sol, se relevant aussitôt d'un bond gracieux. L'homme tenta de lui asséner un coup de genou dans la mâchoire, mais elle était trop rapide pour lui et l'évita sans peine. Toutefois, elle réalisait qu'elle se trouvait en mauvaise posture, désarmée et cernée à l'angle de la rue.

Une voix s'éleva à sa droite, teintée d'ironie :

- « En effet, tu t'es faite avoir comme une débutante. Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser te bloquer comme ça. »

Son adversaire s'étant arrêté pour jauger la situation, la jeune fille put rapidement détourner les yeux et regarder son maître, tranquillement assis sur le bas muret qui bordait une fontaine au centre de la place. Initialement, c'était là que le combat avait commencé, mais, prise de cours par la technique bien rodée de son adversaire, elle s'était laissé submerger et avait reculé jusqu'à une ruelle proche qui bordait la place.

Ils étaient entourés d'auberges, d'échoppes et de tavernes, mais la soirée était bien avancée et la plupart des gens déjà couchés. Quant à ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, ils semblaient décidés à ne pas remuer le petit doigt. Ils observaient, les yeux écarquillés, le combat qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux, bien en sécurité derrière leurs fenêtres. Et même si l'un d'eux se décidait à prévenir la garde, cela ne ferait pas grande différence puisque si elle ne réagissait pas très vite, elle ne vivrait pas jusqu'à la prochaine heure. Quant à Salim, inutile d'espérer qu'il lui vienne en aide.

D'abord, parce que c'était lui qui l'avait mise dans cette situation. Ensuite, parce que s'il la laissait l'affronter, c'est qu'il la pensait capable de s'en tirer seule.

N'est-ce pas ?

Force était de constater que l'adversaire de ce soir était un cran au-dessus des autres. Ils étaient à Al-Jeit depuis presque deux semaines, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Salim ne mette au défi ses capacités. Cela passait par le crochetage de serrures, se lever aux aurores pour courir des heures sous la neige, escalader des tours qui reléguaient celles d'Al-Vor au rang d'enfantillage. Et surtout, il lui trouvait des voleurs et des tueurs à affronter. Etant donné qu'ils ne couraient pas les rues à Al-Jeit, parvenir à les dénicher pouvait presque être considéré comme un talent.

Jusqu'ici, elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie, mais ce soir le maître marchombre semblait vouloir corser l'exercice. Bien évidemment, il lui avait demandé de combattre à mains nues. Parce que sinon, _c'était trop facile_.

_Ironie, quand tu nous tiens_, songea-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le poing de l'homme qui fusa vers sa mâchoire, la manquant de plusieurs centimètres, puis par son couteau qui décrivit un arc de cercle en direction de sa poitrine. La jeune fille pivota sur les hanches et laissa la lame effleurer son buste sans parvenir à percer sa combinaison. Elle réagit aussitôt et saisit le poignet exposé qui tenait l'arme. Elle le tordit violemment et eut la satisfaction d'entendre l'os se briser. La lame tomba au sol. Elle ne laissa pas la chance à son adversaire de contrattaquer et, sans grâce, balança son poing dans son visage.

L'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur déformé par son nez cassé et Orlanaé en profita pour bondir prestement hors de sa portée. Le sang jaillissait sur le visage de son assaillant. C'était laid, beaucoup moins soigné que les autres fois où elle s'était contenté d'assommer ses adversaires.

- « Cruel manque de finesse » commenta Salim.

Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer la regarder d'un air désapprobateur. Une vague d'indignation déferla sur la jeune fille et elle répliqua :

- « Manque de finesse ? De finesse ? Parce qu'il est fin lui peut-être ? »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que l'homme revenait déjà à la charge. Son visage était déformé par la fureur et la douleur, et, manifestement, il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir été désarmé par une adolescente.

Il se jeta sur elle, mais Orlanaé n'était plus acculée contre le mur et se déroba. L'homme se figea en contemplant l'espace vide où elle se tenait une seconde avant. Il la chercha du regard et aussitôt qu'il la repéra, chargea à nouveau. Elle l'évita encore et, entraîné par son mouvement, il la dépassa. Dès qu'il fut à sa portée, la jeune fille plia les genoux et tendit une jambe vicieuse. Son adversaire battit des bras et s'écroula lourdement. Elle fut tentée de l'assommer d'un coup de pied dans la tête, mais maintenant qu'elle avait repris le dessus, elle voulait terminer le travail proprement.

L'homme n'était peut-être qu'un voleur et un meurtrier, mais sa détermination aurait mérité d'être saluée. Il se redressa d'un air hargneux, bien décidée à achever la jeune combattante qui lui faisait face. Il tituba vers elle et Orlanaé le laissa venir au contact. Il n'avait plus d'armes pour lui causer des dégâts sérieux et était trop amoché pour parvenir à la blesser à la seule force de ses mains.

Il saisit brusquement son épaule de sa main valide et amorça un geste pour la précipiter au sol, probablement pour faire ce à quoi elle ne s'était pas résolue. A ceci près qu'il lui aurait explosé le crâne, et pas seulement assommée. Du coin de l'œil, Orlanaé perçut un mouvement en arrière-plan. Probablement son maître qui se tenait prêt à intervenir si les choses devaient mal tourner.

Elle posa une main sur le poignet de l'homme, l'autre sur son épaule et, d'un geste presque délicat, lui fit une clef de bras. L'action s'était déroulée en moins de deux secondes et son assaillant n'eut le réflexe de hurler que lorsqu'elle bloqua son bras brisé dans son dos. La jeune fille grimaça de l'aspect distendu du membre et décida d'en finir. Elle exerça une pression sur l'épaule de l'homme, l'obligeant à se cambrer. Son genou heurta violemment son dos et, dans craquement écœurant, il s'effondra, un cri mourant sur ses lèvres.

La jeune fille se tourna vers la taverne la plus proche où, toujours figés par le combat, les spectateurs n'avaient pas manqué une miette de ce qui venait de se passer.

- « Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas » leur lança-t-elle d'un air ironique.

Elle passa une main dans sa tresse et s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre sa respiration. Une fine pellicule de sueur avait coulé sur son front et elle avait surêment un bleu là où l'homme l'avait empoignée, mais elle n'était pas blessée et estimait s'en être plutôt bien sortie.

Son maître s'était furtivement approché d'elle pendant sa petite diatribe. Il avait les sourcils froncés et contemplait l'homme étendu sur le ventre d'un air critique.

- « J'ai fait de toi une apprentie bouchère » soupira-t-il.

- « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu » rétorqua-t-elle. « Je te ferais remarquer qu'il essayait de me tuer. »

- « Oui, et tu viens sans doute de le paralyser. Comment va-t-il exercer son métier maintenant ? » commenta Salim d'un air imperturbable.

- « Il ne pourra plus détrousser d'innocentes personnes, quel dommage » railla la jeune fille. « C'est une grande perte pour l'humanité. »

Salim haussa les épaules et se détourna, commençant à s'éloigner du lieu de l'affrontement.

- « Les voleurs participent à l'économie de l'Empire. Sans eux et en ces temps de paix apparente, il y aurait moins de gardes, donc moins d'embauche, moins de travail, plus de pauvreté, et ainsi de suite. Allez viens, inutile de rester ici. »

- « Euh… mais… Tu es sérieux ? » balbutia-t-elle.

Le maître marchombre lui lança un regard rieur et la jeune fille comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- « Très malin. Mais si tu les aimes tant tes voleurs, il faudrait peut-être arrêter de m'obliger à en assommer un tous les soirs, non ? Et en plus, je suis moulue. »

- « Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as, déjà ? » se moqua-t-il. « Seize ans ? Tu te plains plutôt souvent d'avoir mal partout. Je serais toi, je m'inquiéterais pour l'avenir. »

Elle ignora le commentaire et enchaîna :

- « Et maintenant ? »

- « Maintenant, nous allons nous coucher » répondit Salim d'un air surpris. « Pourquoi ? Tu as autre chose en tête ? »

Elle lui lança un sourire éclatant.

- « Non, je suis juste surprise. Tu devrais faire attention, tu commences à t'adoucir ! »

* * *

- « Tu vas rencontrer l'Empereur après-demain » lui annonça Salim de but en blanc.

Orlanaé, occupée à se sécher après un bain d'eau glacé, se figea.

Ils se trouvaient sur les rives du Pollimage, le fleuve qui ondulait sous l'Arche et qui séparait toute une moitié de l'Empire en deux parties. Il était si large qu'il aurait très bien pu être qualifié d'océan, mais son eau était douce et il se trouvait à l'intérieur des terres de l'Empire.

Son maître lui avait proposé de s'éloigner quelques jours d'Al-Jeit et la jeune fille avait accepté avec joie. Comme toujours, elle aimait la capitale, mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle ressemblait à une prison. Une magnifique prison chatoyante de couleurs, mais une prison quand même. Salim l'avait guidée sur les premiers rivages du Pollimage et ils avaient passé la matinée à s'y baigner et à apprivoiser ses courants. Il était bien trop vaste et profond pour geler, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de retenir le froid, et Orlanaé avait dû serrer les dents et user de toute sa volonté pour s'y immerger.

- « Tu es sûr qu'il en aura envie ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Deux semaines plus tôt, comme le lui avait demandé son maître, elle était allée « vérifier » le niveau de sécurité du palais. Traduction ; elle avait pénétré par effraction dans le salon privé de Sil' Afian, et l'épreuve avait rapidement pris des allures de tour de force. En effet, il y avait une multitude de gardes dans presque tous les couloirs, mais elle était parvenue à se glisser jusqu'à l'entrée des appartements de l'Empereur en profitant d'un roulement de surveillance. Il lui avait fallu crocheter la porte, entrer dans le salon, dérober un objet que Salim lui avait désigné, puis ressortir et verrouiller derrière elle. Elle y était parvenue avant que les gardes remplaçants reviennent, malheureusement, ils lui étaient tombés dessus quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune fille s'était laissé arrêter sans résistance, il ne s'agissait pas de provoquer un incident diplomatique entre Al-Jeit et la Citadelle en tuant un garde, et avait été conduite dans les prisons souterraines, où elle était restée une bonne partie de la matinée. Dire qu'elle était maussade quand son maître, l'air très amusé, était venu la libérer était un euphémisme. Il avait déclaré que la surveillance était à revoir et avait rapporté l'objet dérobé à son propriétaire.

Elle aurait donné cher pour voir l'expression de l'Empereur.

- « Oui, c'est lui qui l'a demandé » répondit Salim avec un sourire. « Il sera ravi de rencontrer la fille d'un ami proche et celle qui a trouvé les failles du système de sécurité de son palais. »

- « Tu oublies que je n'ai pas réussi à sortir » fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- « Non, mais tu as réussi à entrer et si tu avais eu de mauvaises intentions, tu aurais pu l'atteindre et essayer de l'assassiner. »

- « Ce n'est pas faux. C'est vraiment pour ça qu'il veut me voir ? Pour faire ma connaissance et me remercier ? » s'étonna Orlanaé.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du maître marchombre et il perdit son air léger. Il était brusquement redevenu sérieux.

- « Non. Sil' Afian a une mission pour toi. »

* * *

**Pfiou, ça avance. Déjà le quatrième chapitre !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis curieuse de savoir ; vous avez pensé quoi de la scène de combat ? C'était assez clair ?**

**Je demande parce que ce n'est pas mon point fort et que j'ai passé un bon moment à y réfléchir avant de l'écrire !**

**Sinon voilà, l'intrigue commence à accélérer un peu, puisqu'il va y avoir des changements. Le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit, et j'ai eu un pincement au coeur en le terminant. Je n'en dis pas plus.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé.  
**

**A bientôt =)  
**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hi everyone ! **

**D'abord, désolée pour le retard (d'habitude, je poste le mercredi), mais ce chapitre est plus long, donc j'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire, à le relire et à le corriger. Merci aussi à mes revieweuses (est-ce que ça se dit ?). Merci pour tes encouragements Lulu Has A Gun (et poste vite ton chapitre ! ;)**

**Elissa : En effet, c'est vrai que la scène de combat était pas mal inspirée de celles écrites par Bottero. Pas recopiées, mais il me semble que ce doit être un classique dans l'enseignement marchombre, et j'avais envie de l'écrire, donc... Par contre, non, je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu veux dire XD Pas grave, tu étais fatiguée ;) Merci beaucoup pour tous compliments, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

**Noxae : Oui, c'était intentionnel. La scène pouvait donner lieu à un échange amusant, donc j'avais bien envie de l'écrire. Et en plus, on savait qu'Orlanaé était une rêveuse et une bonne grimpeuse, mais il était aussi temps de montrer qu'elle savait se battre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre =)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Accompagnée de Salim, Orlanaé franchit la porte des Songes. C'était l'entrée la plus directe pour le palais de l'Empereur et son nom n'aurait pu être plus approprié, tant elle donnait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve. Elle s'ouvrait en une immense arcade, bâtie dans le saphir de l'édifice, ses bordures finement ouvragées de courbes et de volutes qui s'entrelaçaient. Elle étincelait de mille feux et constellait les alentours de ses reflets bleutés. Elle scintillait tant qu'il était presque impossible de soutenir sa vue en plein jour. Elle donnait sur ce qui devait un hall, mais il était si vaste que c'était à peine si on en apercevait l'extrémité. Les arabesques y étaient reproduites sur les murs, mais probablement nées de l'imagination d'un dessinateur, elles se mouvaient paresseusement, rappelant les ondoiements de l'océan. Le plafond voûté opacifié semblait représenter des nuages, qui se paraient d'une couleur pastel pour ensuite fondre et en arborer une autre. Le sol était d'un blanc immaculé et lisse comme du verre. Plus qu'une simple entrée, la porte des Songes était un monde à part, un monde de rêve et de quiétude, qui prenait essence dans ses volutes mouvantes. Et, postés à égale distance le long des murs, une vingtaine de gardes en surveillaient le passage.

Ce n'était pas le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour s'introduire dans le palais. Orlanaé avait pourtant examiné cette option, mais le sol avait suffi à l'en dissuader. Même pour un marchombre, il était difficile d'éviter le son cristallin que produisaient les pas et qui ricochait sur les murs. La jeune fille avait choisi d'escalader la paroi du palais jusqu'à la fenêtre du premier étage, parcours bien moins risqué. Elle soupira en repensant à sa mésaventure. Un de ces jours, Salim allait lui demander de forcer les coffres de l'Empereur ! Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet. Mieux valait-il ne pas le penser trop fort, des fois qu'il entendrait. Elle secoua la tête et chassa ses pensées, se replongeant dans ce qui l'entourait.

- « C'est quand même sympa, la vie d'empereur » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse. « Je n'ai pas trop de mal à m'imaginer passer le reste de mon existence à me balader dans ce genre d'endroit. »

Le maître marchombre lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule, l'invitant à continuer d'avancer. Stupéfaite, la jeune fille s'aperçût que, hypnotisée par la beauté du lieu, elle s'était arrêtée et s'était perdue dans la contemplation des arabesques mouvantes.

Elle se remit en marche et ils atteignirent l'extrémité de la salle quelques minutes plus tard. Orlanaé se laissa guider, à regret, dans le premier couloir d'une longue série, se retournant à plusieurs reprises pour jeter un dernier regard au rêve éveillé qu'était la porte de Songes.

Là, les lieux étaient plus modestes. Ce n'était plus qu'un dédale de couloirs, certes élégants, mais bien sobres comparés à ce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le sol était dallé dans de la pierre anthracite et les murs avaient la couleur de l'ambre, dont ils étaient probablement constitués.

- « Tu es sûr de savoir où nous allons ? » s'enquit-elle après avoir tourné pour la centième fois au moins à l'angle d'un couloir.

- « Bien sûr. Mais tu devrais le savoir aussi, il me semble. Tu t'es introduite ici il y a deux semaines » répondit son maître.

Ils arrivèrent à un croisement où une multitude de couloirs se déployaient autour d'eux. Le marchombre n'eut pas la moindre hésitation sur le chemin à suivre et s'y engagea, la jeune fille sur les talons.

- « Sérieux, t'as vu l'endroit ? J'y suis carrément allé au flair, et c'est pour cette raison que ça m'a pris un temps fou » expliqua Orlanaé d'un air désabusé. « J'aurais très bien pu ne jamais trouver ce que je cherchais. »

- « Tu as eu de la chance alors » répondit le marchombre, laconique.

- « En fait, je me suis aussi repéré à quelque chose » ajouta-t-elle. « Plus je m'approchais des appartements privés de Sil' Afian, plus le nombre de gardes semblait augmenter. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

- « La difficulté aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Le maître marchombre lui fit monter un escalier en colimaçon. Les pensées de la jeune fille se dirigèrent vers ce qui la préoccupait depuis ce bain dans le Pollimage. Elle avait passé la nuit et la journée qui avaient suivi à retourner les paroles de Salim dans son esprit ; en vain. L'Empereur aurait une mission pour elle. La jeune fille avait tenté de questionner son maître, mais il lui avait simplement demandé d'avoir un peu de patience, que tout lui serait bientôt expliqué. Elle ne parvenait pas à deviner ce que Sil' Afian pouvait bien vouloir lui demander, ni même pourquoi Salim le laissait faire. Tant qu'elle était en apprentissage, personne d'autre n'avait droit de regard sur ses agissements. S'il la laissait effectuer une mission exigée par quelqu'un d'autre, c'était qu'il le voulait bien, qu'il l'approuvait. Cela avait-il un rapport avec les troubles de l'Empire ?

Elle lui jeta un regard. Il avançait, l'air impassible, de sa démarche glissante qui le rendait inaudible. Impossible de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

- « Salim, tu ne veux… » commença-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue par deux bras énormes qui la balayèrent, la soulevant d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres du sol. Ses réflexes se réveillèrent aussitôt et elle porta une main à sa hanche, prête à dégainer son poignard et à s'en servir contre son assaillant…

- « Gamine ! Ca faisait longtemps ! » tonna la voix de…

… de Bjorn ?

Il la serra contre lui dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. Elle écarquilla des yeux horrifiés à Salim, dont le regard brillait d'un amusement non dissimulé. La jeune fille eut la vague impression de s'être transformée en poupée désarticulée, à pendre ainsi au-dessus du sol, les bras plaqués le long du corps.

- « Bjorn… Bjorn, je suis contente de te voir aussi, mais… Ménage-moi, s'il te plaît » parvint-elle à dire d'une voix étranglée.

Le géant consentit à la reposer au sol et elle s'extirpa de son étreinte en grimaçant. Il éclata de rire.

- « Excuse-moi, Orlanaé, j'avais oublié combien les marchombres sont fragiles » railla-t-il.

- « Ouais… Ma mère sera plus que ravie de l'entendre et de venir te prouver le contraire » rétorqua la jeune fille en se massant précautionneusement les côtes. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « J'ai entendu dire que toi et ce loustic étiez à Al-Jeit » répondit Bjorn en indiquant le maître marchombre du menton. « D'ailleurs, Salim, je suis outré de savoir que vous vous apprêtiez à partir sans même passer me dire bonjour ! »

- « Nous partons ? » interrogea la jeune fille d'un air confus.

Les deux hommes ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention et échangèrent une brève étreinte amicale. Ils semblaient tous deux ravis de se retrouver. Orlanaé savait qu'ils étaient amis de longue date et si elle n'avait pas été au courant de ce qui les liait, elle en aurait été étonnée. Tous les opposaient.

Là où Salim était souplesse et subtilité, Bjorn était musculeux et volubile. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, de haute stature et large d'épaules, un peu ventripotent. Il avait le sourire facile, était d'une nature joviale, mais tout le monde savait que sous cet aspect avenant se cachait un redoutable guerrier. Et surtout, un formidable général des armées alaviriennes et un brillant commandant de la Légion Noire, postes cédés par Edwin Til' Illan lui-même. Nul n'aurait songé à lui manquer de respect.

Cela fit sourire la jeune fille. Haut placé de Gwendalavir ou non, elle se souvenait parfaitement des visites qu'il leur rendait quand Destan et elle étaient enfants, et des heures qu'il passait à les écouter babiller, à jouer avec eux et à leur narrer des histoires merveilleuses. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas certaine de leur véracité, mais qu'importe ? Elles jouaient leur rôle et la faisaient rêver. Toutefois, encore aujourd'hui l'une d'elles lui faisait froncer les sourcils ; avait-il vraiment espéré lui faire croire que Merwyn en personne lui avait envoyé une voyageuse ?

- « Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais pas oublié » répliqua Salim avec un sourire moqueur. « Comme si c'était possible. Comment va Adelia ? »

- « Ma foi, très bien ! Enfin, tu connais les femmes. Selon elle, je ne serais pas assez souvent à la maison, donc il y a parfois des conflits. Si elle n'était pas aussi jolie… » conclut Bjorn d'un air entendu.

Adelia était la compagne de Bjorn, et il était étonnant que ces deux-là parviennent à se supporter. Adelia était une femme à poigne, sérieuse et rigoureuse. Orlanaé ne l'avait rencontrée qu'une fois, mais elle les avait vu ensemble et s'en souvenait toujours avec attendrissement. Bjorn pouvait se plaindre inlassablement, mais il était profondément amoureux d'Adelia, et Orlanaé aurait souri si quelque chose d'autre ne l'avait pas interpellée.

- « Dites, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant du fait que nous allons partir, Salim et moi ? » interrogea-t-elle, son regard passant du général au marchombre.

Le visage de Salim redevint impassible et Bjorn passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

- « Allez viens, l'Empereur nous attend. Nous devons discuter d'un certain nombre de choses. »

Les deux hommes l'entraînèrent dans un couloir, puis vers une porte qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Les appartements privés de Sil' Afian. Bjorn frappa et attendit la permission d'entrer. Un peu hésitante, Orlanaé s'engagea à sa suite, se demandant si elle avait vraiment envie d'entendre ce qui allait venir.

Exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, le salon était une vaste pièce au mobilier luxueux, une fenêtre occupant l'intégralité du côté donnant sur l'extérieur. Le large bureau était jonché de papiers et un buffet à sa droite offrait une impressionnante collection d'alcools en tout genre, ainsi que le service à verre adéquat.

L'Empereur, un homme âgé aux yeux perçants, se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire. Orlanaé le rencontrait pour la première fois et le trouvait bien moins impressionnant que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Il n'était plus tout jeune et se déplaçait avec une certaine lenteur, comme si les années passées à cette fonction haut placée lui avaient fait payer un lourd tribut. Toutefois, son regard brillait de vivacité et la jeune fille ne doutait pas de l'intelligence qui se cachait derrière ces traits fatigués.

- « Majesté, voici Orlanaé Til' Illan, princesse de la Citadelle » la présenta Bjorn d'un air solennel.

Il s'inclina et la jeune fille l'imita, sans parvenir à s'empêcher de tiquer. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus appelée ainsi et elle en était heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec les convenances de son rang.

- « Orlanaé suffit amplement » lança-t-elle. « Majesté » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

L'Empereur, qui semblait conscient de sa gêne, posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

- « Je suis ravie de te revoir, Orlanaé. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois. »

Finalement, peut-être l'avait-elle déjà rencontré. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

- « Comment vont tes parents et tes frères ? » enchaîna-t-il.

- « Bien, je crois. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis un certain temps, mais je pense que je le saurais si quelque chose n'allait pas. »

- « L'enseignement marchombre, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit l'Empereur.

Salim posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève.

- « Absolument. Orlanaé a été très occupée. Toutefois, je dois admettre que ça a porté ces fruits, cette demoiselle en est tout à fait digne. »

Était-ce une sorte de fierté qu'elle entendait dans sa voix ? La jeune fille se sentit rougir et fut reconnaissante à Sil' Afian de leur faire signe de s'asseoir. Ils prirent place dans les fauteuils en cuir qui entouraient le bureau et l'Empereur s'installa en face d'eux. Orlanaé croisa les jambes et essaya de se détendre. Comme si une ligne avait été franchie et que les politesses n'étaient plus de mise, l'atmosphère légère se dissipa et une sourde de lourdeur se mit à planer dans l'air.

- « Comme Salim a dû te le faire savoir, j'ai une mission à te confier » entama Sil' Afian d'un air solennel. « Mais avant tout, je dois m'assurer que tu es consciente que ce que tu entendras ici ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce. »

L'entretien était donc bien en rapport avec les troubles qui s'annonçaient.

- « J'en ai conscience. Je vous écoute. »

- « Je sais que tu as découvert le convoi décimé près d'Al-Vor et que tu n'ignores presque rien de ce qui se passe en Gwendalavir. Tu as vu les ravages, notamment que les corps ont été mutilés, probablement même consommés, et que rien de ce que nous connaissons n'a pu en être responsable. Tu as aussi entendu les rumeurs. »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- « Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que ce que tu viens de découvrir, ton père, Salim, Bjorn, moi et quelques autres, nous le savons depuis plusieurs mois. Et encore, tu n'as pas conscience du nombre de disparitions ou de convois attaqués. Il nous est impossible de le révéler au peuple alavirien pour le moment. Pas sans provoquer un mouvement de panique. La seule chose pire que la menace d'ennemis, c'est la menace d'ennemis invisibles. »

Il avait raison. Les gens se mettraient à imaginer des monstres, les on-dit seraient colportés à travers tout l'Empire, déformés, rendus encore plus terrifiants. Les Alaviriens se sentiraient épiés et, ne sachant pas si la menace venait de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur, deviendraient méfiants, hostiles. Peut-être même se retourneraient-ils les uns contre les autres. Les rumeurs qui allaient bon train en ce moment étaient gênantes pour l'économie de l'Empire, les marchands ne se déplaçant plus, effrayantes même, mais elles risquaient surtout de devenir dangereuses.

- « Crois-moi, nous avons augmenté le nombre de gardes dans les villes et nos armées se tiennent fin prêtes à réagir à toute menace directe, mais nous sommes harcelés par des ennemis discrets et nous ne parvenons pas à mettre la main sur l'un d'eux pour en apprendre plus. Pour le moment, nous sommes dans une impasse. L'Empire est encore meurtri par la guerre qui a sévi avant ta naissance. Tu ne t'en rends sans doute pas compte - comment le pourrais-tu ? - mais cela pouvait difficilement plus mal tomber. »

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux gris et, pendant une seconde, sembla encore plus vieux. Il y eut un long silence au cours duquel Orlanaé tenta d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'apprenait rien de vraiment nouveau, mais tout prenait un nouveau tour. La situation lui paraissait soudain bien plus grave, et la jeune fille se demanda si Salim avait tenté de la minimiser quand il lui en avait parlé, ou si c'était elle qui s'en était inconsciemment protégée en dédramatisant.

S'il n'avait pas clairement énoncé la menace d'une guerre imminente, l'Empereur l'avait sous-entendu, et son ton indiquait qu'il n'avait pas l'espoir de l'éviter.

La jeune fille savait que personne n'avait de réponse à lui offrir, mais la question jaillit de ses lèvres malgré elle :

- « Qui pourrait être derrière tout ça ? »

Bjorn se tourna vers elle et lui sourit d'un air las.

- « Si seulement nous le savions, gamine. Pendant un moment, nous avions envisagé la possibilité qu'il ne s'agisse que de massacres à l'aveuglette, commis par une race de monstres qui nous était inconnue jusque-là. Mais… »

- « Mais ? » le pressa la jeune fille.

- « Mais tout est trop bien préparé » compléta Salim. « C'est organisé, et il y a forcément quelqu'un qui coordonne tout ça. Probablement un humain, en tout cas quelqu'un qui connaît bien l'Empire. Quelqu'un qui connait ses faiblesses, qui sait où frapper et comment disparaître dans la nature pour ne pas être retrouvé. Et qui l'a appris à ses troupes. »

- « Mais à quoi ça lui servirait, à cette mystérieuse personne, ces incursions en Gwendalavir ? » s'étonna la jeune fille. « Si quelqu'un veut vraiment nous attaquer, pourquoi faire ça ? »

L'Empereur se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur le bureau. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille l'imita, plongée dans la conversation.

- « Pour nous faire peur. Pour nous déstabiliser. Il se pourrait bien que cela fonctionne d'ailleurs » répondit-il d'un air grave.

Des bribes de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec les quatre adolescents de l'Académie le jour de son arrivée à Al-Jeit lui revinrent en mémoire.

- « J'ai parlé avec des personnes de mon âge » souffla-t-elle. « Ils sont persuadés que vous leur mentez… »

Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil d'un air désabusé.

- « Ils savent qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. »

- « Et ce ne sont pas les seuls. Les Alaviriens ne vont pas tarder à demander des explications, et il vaudrait mieux ce jour-là avoir quelque chose de concret à leur offrir. Des ennemis invisibles, une menace inconnue, ça ne leur suffira pas. »

Il y eut un long silence où tous se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Orlanaé n'essaya pas de mettre de l'ordre dans les siennes, elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Toutes ses certitudes avaient brusquement volé en éclats et elle sentait démunie face à un avenir qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir contrôler. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré ne rien savoir. La vérité ne l'aurait frappé que plus violemment, mais au moins un sursis lui aurait été accordé. Elle se décida à rompre le silence en s'apercevant qu'il lui manquait une information essentielle.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? » interrogea-t-elle. « J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas en quoi cette mission pourrait consister. »

- « Un convoi va partir en secret demain. Tu iras avec lui et tu seras, parmi d'autres, chargée de t'assurer que le trajet se déroule en toute sécurité » lui annonça Sil' Afian.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air stupéfait. C'était tout ? C'était cela, la mission dont Salim avait refusé de lui parler et que l'Empereur en personne avait décidé de lui confier ? Etrangement, Orlanaé ressentit quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la déception. Non pas qu'elle s'était attendue à se voir confier une mission de premier ordre, mais quand même. Elle n'avait encore jamais pris part à un convoi, mais c'était finalement plutôt banal. Les marchombres étaient souvent embauchés par des marchands pour protéger leurs biens, et c'était le moyen pour eux de gagner de l'argent tout en voyageant.

- « Ce convoi est une couverture » précisa Bjorn. « Pas un simple convoi marchand. »

- « Et où est-ce que nous allons ? »

- « Je pense que tu vas être heureuse de la destination » lui répondit Salim en souriant. « Le convoi va à la Citadelle, chez toi. »

Le visage d'Orlanaé s'éclaira.

- « Comme te l'a dit Bjorn, ce convoi est une couverture » reprit Sil' Afian. « Il a pour objectif d'encadrer deux personnes importantes de l'Empire. Avec tout ce qui se passe, impossible de les laisser voyager seules. »

- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda Orlanaé en haussant les sourcils.

- « Liven Dil' Ventin et Shanira Cil' Delian. »

Orlanaé regarda l'Empereur d'un air perplexe.

- « Mais ce sont des Sentinelles, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne font pas le pas sur le côté ? C'est bien comme ça que s'appelle, non ? »

- « On ne peut pas dessiner dans la Citadelle. »

- « Il y a la Vigie. »

- « C'est vrai » sourit l'Empereur. « Seulement, ils n'y sont jamais allés. A la Citadelle. »

- « Jamais ? » s'étonna Orlanaé.

- « Jamais. »

Elle supposait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être tellement surprise, mais elle ne parvenait pas à concevoir qu'on puisse n'avoir jamais mis les pieds à la Citadelle. Peut-être parce qu'elle était amoureuse de la beauté des Marches du Nord et qu'elle en était en partie originaire. La majorité des Alaviriens n'y étaient sans doute jamais allés, et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient.

Pourquoi l'Empereur envoyait-il deux Sentinelles à la Citadelle ? Elle avait toujours pensé que les Frontaliers parvenaient à repousser sans peine les attaques des raïs, mais c'est alors qu'elle se rappela les paroles de Laria. Il envoyait du renfort. La situation était donc si catastrophique pour que même les Frontaliers se retrouvent en difficulté ?

- « J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que je les accompagne. Ce sont des dessinateurs, des Sentinelles, ils savent se défendre. Et même si c'est juste par mesure de sécurité, vous avez dit qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes pour les protéger. Probablement des guerriers plus âgés et plus expérimentés que moi. Je ne suis pas sûre de saisir en quoi je ferais la différence si jamais il y avait une attaque. »

Orlanaé surprit les trois hommes à échanger un regard et eut soudain un étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose lui échappait.

- « Je pars en mission aussi, un peu après toi » déclara Salim d'un air grave. « Je serais absent pendant plusieurs mois. Je n'allais pas te laisser te tourner les pouces en attendant ! »

- « Où ça ? C'est dangereux ? » s'inquiéta Orlanaé d'une voix tendue.

Son maître lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

- « Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. »

A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un homme entra et annonça avoir un message. Cela marqua la fin de leur entretien avec l'Empereur. Bjorn, Salim et Orlanaé se levèrent, s'inclinèrent respectueusement et quittèrent le salon privé. Juste avant qu'elle passe la porte, Sil' Afian s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui souhaita bonne chance. Il la regarda d'un air grave, de la lassitude dans les yeux, et la jeune fille en resta de nouveau perplexe.

Une pointe d'angoisse lui serra la gorge.

- « Allez viens » fit le maître marchombre en posant une main sur son épaule. « Tu pars demain à l'aube, il faut préparer tes affaires. »

L'air songeur, la jeune fille se laissa entraîner.

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit. Orlanaé marchait dans les rues d'Al-Jeit, guidant Laolin par les rênes, Salim à ses côtés. Leurs souffles s'élevaient en volutes devant eux tant il faisait froid. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, le silence était complet, et le cœur de la jeune fille se gonflait de chagrin.

La jument augmenta l'allure, pressée de se mettre en route après les longues journées passées à l'écurie. La jeune fille fut obligée de la faire ralentir pour ne pas être entraînée. Elle mit une tape affectueuse sur son encolure.

- « Doucement, ma belle, nous partons, tu vas bientôt pouvoir galoper à ta guise » lui glissa-t-elle. « Tu ne verras pas Ewilan et Eryn alors ? » ajouta-t-elle plus fort à l'intention de son maître.

Le regard de Salim se remplit de mélancolie et il secoua la tête.

- « Pas pour le moment » répondit-il. « Je n'exclus pas la possibilité que mon chemin croise bientôt celui d'Ewilan, c'est une Sentinelle, elle ne restera pas les bras croisés en attendant la guerre. Peut-être nous verrons-nous bientôt ? Mais Eryn… Nous avons décidé de la garder en sécurité. Je crains de ne pas la revoir avant un certain temps. »

Impossible de ne pas saisir la douleur qui se cachait derrière ces mots. Avant de commencer son apprentissage, la jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup plus connu Ewilan que Salim, mais depuis qu'elle était devenu l'élève de ce dernier, elle avait régulièrement croisé la dessinatrice, ainsi que leur fille, Eryn. Dire que Salim était éperdu d'amour pour sa famille était encore faible. Même lorsqu'il essayait d'avoir l'air impassible à leurs côtés, il y avait des gestes qui ne trompaient pas. Des gestes prévenants, amoureux, paternels. Un mèche de cheveux qu'on repousse doucement d'un visage, une main qu'on effleure d'une caresse, un petit corps d'enfant qu'on blottit contre soi pour le réchauffer. Orlanaé ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de douleur à l'idée qu'il serait séparé de sa famille. Ewilan et Eryn étaient une partie de son équilibre, une partie de son âme. Une partie de lui.

Ils traversèrent la ville en silence, maître et élève perdus dans leurs pensées.

Orlanaé ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. D'un côté, elle était excitée à l'idée de partir à l'aventure et de l'autre, elle appréhendait l'avenir. Depuis qu'elle était devenue l'élève de Salim, elle s'était sentie redevenir maître de son destin, ayant l'impression d'être la seule à pouvoir l'influer, à l'inverse de ceux qui lui semblaient subir leur vie plus que la contrôler. A l'inverse de ceux qui avaient fait le choix d'obéir, d'accepter un quotidien rythmé et sédentaire. Une menace de guerre plus tard, elle se rendait compte d'à quel point c'était stupide. Libre ou non, elle se dirigeait fatalement vers la même chose que tous les autres ; des troubles, la fin de la paix en Gwendalavir.

- « Je trouvais le monde tellement harmonieux » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Salim. « Comme une mélodie, pour ceux qui savent écouter. Quel gâchis. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les premières lueurs du jour apparaissaient à l'horizon, maître et élève arrivèrent à l'extrémité nord d'Al-Jeit. Le convoi les y attendait.

Une trentaine de soldats et guerriers circulaient entre des chevaux, des caravanes et des chariots. Il régnait déjà une vive agitation, et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser avec dépit qu'ils troublaient l'instant magique qu'était l'aube d'un jour.

Des hommes se serraient la main, chargeaient le convoi, vérifiaient l'attelage des chevaux de trait, les réserves de vivres et d'eau, entassaient des draps, des sacs de couchage, fixaient les bâches. L'un d'eux, probablement l'intendant, aboyait des ordres à tout va et on s'activait pour lui obéir.

Impossible de se douter que le convoi était en réalité une mission de protection rapprochée. Si Orlanaé ne l'avait pas su, elle aurait sans hésiter pensé que ce n'était qu'un chargement de marchandise.

Les deux Sentinelles n'étaient pas en vue. Non pas que la jeune fille les ait déjà rencontrées, mais personne autour d'elle ne correspondait à l'image qu'elle s'en faisait. Les hommes étaient musculeux, puissants, cuirassés d'armures dont certaines arboraient un écusson à l'effigie de l'Empereur, armés de haches, d'épées, de sabres, et d'arcs massifs. Des combattants, des guerriers, certainement pas des dessinateurs.

Elle observa un homme accrocher une hache qui devait bien peser son poids à la selle de son cheval .

- « Je sens que je vais me sentir à l'aise ici » soupira la jeune fille.

Salim eut un petit rire, et un colosse qui devait bien mesurer deux bons mètres s'approcha d'eux.

- « Vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

La jeune fille lança un rapide regard à son maître et s'avança.

- « Je suis Orlanaé. J'accompagne le convoi jusqu'à la Citadelle. »

Elle n'avait pas précisé son nom de famille, comme Salim le lui avait recommandé un peu plus tôt. Quand elle l'avait interrogé sur la raison, il lui avait expliqué qu'il était inutile de faire savoir qu'une autre personne importante faisait partie du convoi. Il avait levé les yeux au ciel en le lui disant, gentiment exaspéré qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé par elle-même. Pour sa défense, la jeune fille ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de particulièrement important en Gwendalavir. Certes, elle était la fille d'Edwin Til' Illan et d'Ellana Caldin, mais elle avait renoncé à tout droit sur la Citadelle en choisissant la Voie des marchombres et elle était loin d'arriver à la cheville de sa mère. Il lui fallait continuer d'arpenter la Voie et faire ses preuves.

L'homme la regarda de la tête aux pieds et grogna.

- « Oui, le Général m'a parlé de toi. Je suis Warrhad Val' Trian, son second. Quel est le poste qu'on t'a assigné ? »

La jeune fille le dévisagea, n'ayant aucune idée de la réponse. Personne ne lui avait demandé d'effectuer de tâche particulière, si ce n'était accompagner et veiller à la sécurité des deux Sentinelles. Et cela lui laissait un large champ de possibilités. Elle réfléchit rapidement et, se rappelant les récits de sa mère sur son apprentissage, énonça la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- « Eclaireuse. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son maître esquisser un léger hochement de tête.

- « Ah oui ? Vous serez deux alors. Au prix qu'on vous paye, j'espère que vous ferez du bon boulot ! » grommela ledit Warrhad.

- « Ne vous en faites pas » marmonna Orlanaé entre ses dents serrées, « vous allez pouvoir voyager l'esprit tranquille. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de bâcler ce que j'entreprends. »

- « On verra bien. Tiens-toi prête à partir et vois si tu peux te rendre utile. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme tourna les talons et s'en alla rejoindre l'intendant. La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête d'un air sidéré. Elle devinait qu'elle allait devoir faire ses preuves au cours du voyage si elle voulait obtenir de Warrhad qu'il lui parle autrement. Il lui apparaissait comme le genre de personne qui attende des actes plus que des mots.

- « Sympathique » commenta-t-elle. « S'ils sont tous comme lui ici, le trajet jusque chez moi risque de ne pas être de tout repos. »

- « Vois ça comme un défi » sourit Salim.

Le suivant, Orlanaé guida sa monture au cœur des préparatifs du convoi. Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle, mais il lui semblait que les hommes se débrouillaient très bien sans elle, et la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle se sentait brusquement mal à l'aise, une pointe d'appréhension lui nouant le ventre. Comme souvent lorsqu'elle devait se mêler à un groupe et s'y faire une place, son manque de confiance en elle revenait la tarauder. Rien qu'elle ne pouvait surmonter désormais, mais elle se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que même si le groupe était accueillant, il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour s'ouvrir aux autres. Et de l'aperçu qu'elle en avait eu, il ne semblait pas tellement l'être, accueillant.

- « Je vais te laisser » lui souffla son maître d'une voix douce.

Orlanaé se tourna brusquement vers lui, la gorge serrée.

Le moment auquel elle s'était tant interdit de penser venait d'arriver. Peu importe son envie de retrouver son père et les Marches du Nord, elle n'avait pas quitté le marchombre depuis un an et demi pour plus de quelques jours, et elle réalisait que cette fois-ci, la séparation serait bien plus longue. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps sa mission durerait, et comme il ne lui avait rien dit, elle se demandait s'il le savait lui-même.

Elle ne lui demanderait pas quand ils se reverraient.

- « Déjà ? » murmura-t-elle.

- « Le convoi va bientôt partir. Je te conseille d'être prête à l'heure, si tu ne veux pas que Warrhad Val' Trian te regarde de travers. Plus qu'il ne le fait déjà » la taquina-t-il.

Son ton était léger, mais ses yeux sérieux.

Le soleil levant étendit ses rayons autour d'eux, se reflétant sur la neige dans un éclat éblouissant. Un vent léger caressant sa joue, la jeune fille sentit son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Son regard erra distraitement et capta les teintes qui coloraient le ciel. De vermeil à rose pêche, il y avait là toute une explosion de couleurs et une myriade de nuances, et même en y consacrant sa vie, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait toutes les distinguer. Ce serait une belle journée, pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, et c'était ironique à en pleurer.

Pour elle, la journée allait être longue.

- « J'espère que ta mission se passera bien » fit-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Et souhaite-moi bonne chance. Pas sûre qu'on arrive tous vivants à la Citadelle si tout le monde ici ressemble à ce Warrhad. »

- « Tu t'en sortiras très bien » lui répondit le maître marchombre. « Sois prudente » ajouta-t-il après un court silence. « J'ai peur qu'il y ait bien plus à craindre que les soldats d'Al-Jeit. »

Il se pencha vers elle et sa bouche effleura son oreille tandis qu'il lui murmurait :

- « Je pense néanmoins que tu ne seras pas déçue du voyage. Qui sait si tu n'y retrouveras pas une connaissance ? »

Surprise, la jeune fille haussa les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle. De qui pouvait-il bien parler ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, mais il avait disparu. Le cœur d'Orlanaé manqua un battement en réalisant qu'il était parti.

Elle faillit ne pas entendre la voix qui lui soufflait quelques mots :

- « Si le monde et la vie sont une mélodie, alors ces troubles ne sont que passagers, et ils n'en sont qu'un couplet. Un frémissement au centre d'un océan d'harmonie. »

La jeune fille ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner. Elle savait que la personne qui venait de lui dire adieu n'était plus là depuis longtemps, qu'elle ne trouverait rien d'autre que le silence et son absence.

Rien d'autre qu'un vide en elle.

* * *

**Alors ? La fin n'est pas très joyeuse, je sais, mais Salim et Orlanaé ne vont pas vivre la suite de l'aventure ensemble. Ils se retrouveront (sans doute), mais pas avant un petit moment quand même...**

**J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop mélodramatique, au passage. Orlanaé est vraiment malheureuse parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne le reverra pas avant un bon moment, et dans mon idée, elle est moins indépendante qu'Ellana et Salim l'étaient en tant qu'apprentis, donc elle a plus de mal à se séparer. Enfin, je le vois comme ça !**

**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le petit passage avec Bjorn. J'adore ce personnage ! Et comme il mérite d'être heureux, il a maintenant une compagne ^^ Autre petite précision, pour montrer que je ne suis pas une inculte de Gwendalavir, je sais qu'Edwin a récupéré ses postes dans le livre d'Ellana La Prophétie, mais il n'est plus tout jeune maintenant, donc je pense que tout mener de front n'est plus possible. Il les a donc re-cédés à Bjorn quelques années après !**

**Voilà ! Prochain chapitre courant week-end prochain. Hâte de lire vos avis ! A bientôt.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Je poste donc le chapitre 6, qui a été une véritable épreuve pour moi. J'ai eu un mal de dingue à l'écrire ! En plus, c'était en quelque sorte un défi pour moi puisque pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, aucun personnage de Pierre Bottero n'apparait dans le chapitre (sauf les Sentinelles, mais vraiment à peine, à peine). J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !  
**

**Merci à Lulu Has A Gun pour sa review et ses encouragements. Je dois te rendre la pareille (en plus, je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé seule), mais je conseille fortement sa fic "Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse", qui est la suite de "La Porte du Chaos". Non seulement elle est longue (donc il y a de quoi s'immerger dans le monde de Bottero pous les nostalgiques), mais en plus elle est bien écrite. Et surtout, son gros point fort, originale. Vous pourrez aussi y retrouver tous nos personnages préférés (si c'est pas génial ça !).  
**

**Elissa : D'abord, merci pour ta review... et ne t'en fais pas, je retiens, tu m'en veux ^^ Je suis quand même ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre et encore plus que tu apprécies le personnage d'Orlanaé. Personnellement, j'y suis très attachée. Ah oui, les rentrées... (plein de souvenirs me traversent la tête...). C'est toujours dur au début. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !  
**

**Et merci à Rose-Eliade de m'avoir mis en alerte !  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Al-Jeit venait de disparaître de sa vue.

Le convoi, long d'une centaine de mètres et composé d'une quinzaine de chariots, s'en éloignait inéluctablement.

Orlanaé, qui s'était placée à l'avant, se retourna une ultime fois. Le pic de la dernière tour visible venait de s'évanouir, dissimulé par l'horizon et par les quelques nuages blancs dans le ciel, qui mouvaient leurs volutes paresseusement. Devant elle, très loin et encore hors de portée de vue, les Plateaux de l'Est, lieu qu'elle était impatiente de redécouvrir. Elle connaissait le trajet d'Al-Jeit à la Citadelle et sauf si Warrhad Val' Trian décidait de faire un détour, elle savait exactement où ils se dirigeaient.

La mascarade serait-elle poussée au point de s'arrêter à Al-Chen ? Ce serait l'un des arrêts de tout vrai convoi marchand et il serait peut-être judicieux qu'ils en fassent de même, mais c'était en réalité une mission de protection rapprochée et la jeune fille doutait qu'ils aient quelque chose à y vendre.

Le convoi avait quitté Al-Jeit depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et le soleil, éclatant, s'élevait haut dans le ciel. Ils progressaient sur une vaste plaine enneigée, évitant la piste du Nord qui la traversait et le sol était quelque peu abrupt. La jeune fille évitait de presser Laolin, de peur que sa jument se fasse une entorse. Des herbes folles et jaunies par l'hiver perçaient la neige ici et là, s'élevant sur plus d'un mètre, formant des rideaux coupants et parfois hérissés d'épines. Derrière elle, le convoi peinait, les chevaux de trait et les lourds chariots s'enfonçant dans la neige ramollie par la chaleur des rayons du soleil.

Au fil des heures, la jeune fille avait commencé à discerner une certaine logique dans l'organisation du convoi. Plus d'une cinquantaine de guerriers et de soldats à cheval l'encadraient, déployés à égale distance le long des chariots, sauf à son centre, où la protection avait été renforcée. Orlanaé en déduisit que les deux Sentinelles devaient se trouver dans l'une des caravanes à cet endroit. Impossible de les apercevoir tant qu'elles n'en sortaient pas, les bâches tendues à craquer bloquant toute vue de l'extérieur. Elle avait aussi commencé à distinguer ce qui pouvait les trahir à un observateur attentif ; il y avait bien trop de soldats pour un convoi de cette taille, très peu d'Itinérants, qui étaient en réalité le personnel du convoi, et une formation guerrière peut-être un peu trop bien organisée.

Elle se demanda si Sil' Afian n'était pas fou. Avait-il peur qu'une armée entière leur tombe dessus ? Et les Sentinelles n'étaient-elles pas censées être des dessinateurs extra-puissants ?

La jeune fille aperçut Warrhad lui faire un signe de la main et s'extirpa de sa réflexion, pressant les genoux pour effectuer un demi-tour. Laolin, à son habitude, réagit immédiatement à l'impulsion et volta avec grâce. Elle longea le convoi jusqu'à atteindre le commandant. Il était à cheval, accompagné de l'intendant dont elle avait appris le nom un peu plus tôt, Torren Enril, et d'un autre homme aux longues tresses blondes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'était pas encore parvenue à identifier avec certitude les guerriers qui secondaient les soldats, mais par déduction, la jeune fille supposait que c'était des Thüls.

Ils étaient athlétiques, mais d'une façon qui donnait un tout nouveau sens au terme. De haute stature, puissants jusqu'au bout des ongles, leurs armures étaient en cuir fendu et lacéré par de précédentes batailles, probablement moins résistantes que celles des soldats, et la jeune fille ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils étaient de formidables combattants. Elle savait que le rôle d'accompagner les convois leur incombait plus généralement qu'aux soldats, et qu'ils étaient une formidable barrière protectrice contre les voleurs et les quelques rares pilleurs encore en activité. Qui aurait voulu s'attaquer à eux ?

- « Vous m'avez demandé ? » interrogea-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés un peu à l'écart des chariots qui continuaient d'avancer. Les autres hommes encadraient le convoi sans s'intéresser à eux, trop bien formés pour commettre cette erreur.

- « Oui » répondit sèchement Warrhad. « Le début du voyage a été tranquille, mais nous commençons à nous éloigner d'Al-Jeit et il n'est plus temps de se la couler douce. »

Orlanaé serra les dents, insultée par le commentaire. Sa bonne volonté s'évanouit et elle rétorqua, d'une voix qui se teintait de sarcasme :

- « Je ne faisais qu'attendre vos ordres, _commandant_. »

Warrhad plissa les yeux et la jeune fille discerna un léger amusement sur le visage du guerrier dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Un sourire discret joua sur ses lèvres et il la considéra avec intérêt. S'était-elle trouvé un allié ?

- « C'est au sujet de ton travail d'éclaireuse » enchaîna celui-ci. « Orlanaé ? C'est bien ça ? »

- « Oui » répondit la jeune fille. « Et vous êtes ? »

- « Telad Lendren. Je commande la troupe de guerriers Thüls que tu vois là » fit-il avec un mouvement du menton en direction de ses hommes.

Elle avait donc raison. La jeune fille avait l'impression de lui être sympathique, et elle sourit en se demandant comment il réagirait s'il apprenait qu'elle était en partie originaire de la Citadelle. Les Thüls et les Frontaliers s'étaient alliés suite à la bataille contre les mercenaires du Chaos, dont ils étaient sortis vainqueurs, mais les préjugés avaient la vie dure, et les deux peuples continuaient parfois de se défier. Toutefois, une sorte de respect de la force de l'autre était né, et les mauvaises plaisanteries dérivaient rarement en de réels affrontements. Elle était tout de même certaine que si Telad le découvrait, elle aurait droit à des provocations plus ou moins amicales tout au long du trajet.

- « T'es-tu déjà retrouvé à un poste d'éclaireuse ? » l'interrogea Warrhad.

La jeune fille réfléchit une seconde. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement fier, mais il lui coûtait de révéler son inexpérience. Elle pressentait que Warrhad allait l'avoir à l'œil et que ce ne serait pas de tout repos. Cependant, elle était trop bien consciencieuse pour mentir et ne voulait pas faire courir de risques inutiles au convoi. S'ils avaient des conseils et des indications à lui donner, elle était preneuse.

- « Non » avoua-t-elle. « J'ai une idée de ce en quoi va consister mon travail, mais je n'avais jamais pris part à un convoi avant, et je ne suis pas vraiment rodée à l'organisation de groupe. »

- « Merveilleux » grogna Warrhad. « Une débutante. »

- « Mais » ajouta la jeune fille en ignorant l'interruption, « j'apprends très vite. Il suffit de m'expliquer. »

- « Comme tout le monde ici, je suppose que tu sais que ce n'est pas un convoi ordinaire ? » l'interrogea Torren Enril.

- « Et que nous accompagnons des Sentinelles jusqu'à la Citadelle ? » compléta-t-elle. « Evidemment. Tout le monde le sait vraiment ? Même les commis de cuisine ? »

L'intendant hocha la tête.

- « Impossible de leur faire croire que ce n'est qu'un banal convoi. Nous ne transportons aucune marchandise et nous n'allons pas faire d'arrêt dans les villes, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Le but est d'arriver le plus vite possible à destination. Ils sont tenus au silence par un contrat et ont juré sur leur honneur de se taire. »

- « Et comme les risques de nous faire attaquer sont plutôt conséquents, nous allons devoir être plus vigilants que jamais » continua Telad. « Ton rôle sera d'ouvrir le chemin au convoi et d'aller vérifier loin devant nous qu'aucun danger ne nous menace. Et si jamais c'était le cas, de revenir nous prévenir le plus vite possible et sans te faire remarquer. »

La jeune fille acquiesça. Il n'y avait rien de compliqué.

- « Là où ça se complique, c'est qu'il te faudra ouvrir l'œil, mais pas seulement à l'avant. Ceux qui attaquent les convois sont furtifs et peuvent surgir de n'importe où. D'un taillis sur le côté, d'une combe… ou de l'arrière. »

- « Euh… » fit la jeune fille d'un air dubitatif. « Si je vous comprends bien, vous voulez que je sois à l'avant, à l'arrière et sur les côtés en même temps ? Etant donné que j'ai pas encore développé la faculté de me dédoubler, ça risque d'être plutôt délicat, vous ne pensez pas ? »

- « C'est pour ça que tu ne seras pas seule. »

- « Un autre éclaireur a été engagé » précisa Telad.

Orlanaé hocha la tête en se rappela les propos que Warrhad avait eu un peu plus tôt. Deux éclaireurs, deux personnes à payer pour le même travail. Et qui n'avaient pas intérêt à se moquer de lui en se la coulant douce.

- « Un marchombre » ajouta Torren Henril.

L'intendant avait parlé à voix basse, presque sur un ton conspirateur, et la jeune fille haussa les sourcils, s'apercevant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait deviné qu'elle était apprentie marchombre.

- « Il est allé faire un tour dans les environs, mais il va arriver. Tiens, le voilà. »

La jeune fille se tourna sur sa selle avec curiosité. Le voyage prenait des allures bien plus plaisantes en sachant qu'il y aurait un marchombre avec elle. Le connaissait-elle ?

Elle repéra un cheval noir qui avançait au petit trot, son cavalier habillé de la traditionnelle combinaison en cuir. Orlanaé plissa les yeux. Le marchombre s'approchait, et au fur et à mesure que son image se précisait, la jeune fille sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Se pouvait-il que… ? Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, plus aucun doute ne fut permis.

_Tu as visé juste, Salim_, sourit-elle intérieurement, _il est possible que je retrouve une connaissance._

Son maître la connaissait si bien.

- « Orlanaé ! » s'exclama le cavalier. « Tu es l'autre éclaireur ? »

Elle croisa son regard et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans, avant même le commencement de son apprentissage, mais il lui faisait toujours le même effet.

- « Vous vous connaissez ? » s'étonna Warrhad, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre.

- « Oui, nous nous sommes croisés à plusieurs reprises » répondit le marchombre, évasif.

Orlanaé sourit. Il avait deviné qu'il valait mieux ne pas dévoiler son identité.

- « Salut, Alessio. »

Ledit Alessio se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Son cœur valsant littéralement, la jeune fille observa son beau visage fin s'éclairer. C'était un jeune homme de vingt ans aux traits altiers, mince et finement musclé, avec des yeux d'un bleu azur intense. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et ébouriffés, un air rieur dansait constamment dans ses yeux, et il se mouvait avec une grâce fascinante, même pour un marchombre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mais son visage s'était masculinisé, lui donnant l'air adulte plus qu'adolescent.

Le souffle court, Orlanaé détourna le regard et joua distraitement avec les rênes dans ses mains.

Il y eut un silence que l'intendant, gêné, finit par rompre.

- « Tant mieux, alors. Vous pourrez travailler plus facilement ensemble. »

La jeune fille se décida enfin à lever les yeux, pour aussitôt se noyer dans le regard du marchombre. Elle entendit distraitement Warrhad et Telad échanger quelques paroles.

- « Orlanaé ? »

Elle sursauta et regarda autour d'elle. Les quatre hommes la dévisageaient d'un air surpris, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mal à l'aise, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait absolument rien écouté.

- « Euh… Oui ? »

- « Je te demandais si tu étais prête ? » fit Alessio. « Je pars sécuriser l'avant et tu vas à l'arrière. On échangera demain, si tu veux ? »

- « Pourquoi pas » répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

- « Reportez-nous tout ce qui vous paraîtrait anormal » intervint Warrhad. « Sinon, rendez-vous au coucher du soleil. Je préférerais éviter de m'arrêter pour la nuit, mais après une journée à chevaucher, nous aurons tous bien besoin de repos. C'est compris ? »

Il avait ponctué ses mots d'un regard indiquant qu'il vaudrait pour eux de respecter ses consignes à la lettre. La jeune fille fit un signe de tête, mais Alessio, peu impressionné, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Il approcha sa monture d'Orlanaé et lui sourit d'un air amical.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Orlanaé se sentit rougir. Son trouble venait de passer pour de l'appréhension, et elle pour une idiote. Elle hocha sèchement la tête et talonna sa jument plus fort que nécessaire. Laolin renâcla, mais se plia à la demande de sa cavalière et s'éloigna au petit galop. La jeune fille longea le convoi en ignorant les regards des soldats et des Thüls, et fut bientôt loin derrière eux. Elle ralentit l'allure, ne voulant pas s'éloigner outre mesure. Son rôle était de veiller à ce qu'aucune attaque ne vienne de l'arrière et, visiblement, il n'y avait aucun risque.

Ils n'étaient encore qu'à une demi-journée d'Al-Jeit et il n'était pas rare que des gardes fassent des rondes dans les parages. Les quelques pilleurs les évitaient comme la peste, et les mangeurs d'hommes savaient se faire discrets. La jeune fille n'était pas inquiète.

Toutefois, c'était sa première mission et elle entendait la mener à bien.

Elle s'appliqua à garder le convoi en vue et à en être suffisamment proche pour pouvoir le rejoindre rapidement. Il progressait lentement dans la neige et une poignée de minutes lui suffiraient à le rattraper.

Le sol était plat, la végétation peu dense, et la neige imprimait toute trace de passage. Un rapide coup d'œil lui suffit pour deviner qu'ils n'étaient pas suivi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à être attentive.

* * *

Les heures défilèrent et Orlanaé continua de scruter les environs, implacablement concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle avait très vite compris que le travail d'éclaireuse lui plairait, et que la solitude qu'il conférait lui permettrait de fuir l'agitation du convoi. Le soleil l'enveloppait d'une douce chaleur, la brise murmurait à son oreille et la neige ravissait ses yeux. Elle progressait à son rythme, alternant entre de courtes périodes de galops exaltants et des allures plus lentes, qui lui permettaient de se plonger dans ses pensées et la beauté des alentours. Laolin semblait tout aussi enchantée que sa cavalière, et tirait régulièrement sur ses rênes pour l'inciter à accélérer l'allure. Il faisait frais, mais pas froid, et la jeune fille avait rapidement retiré son manteau pour l'accrocher à la selle.

Elle se sentait en parfaite harmonie avec le monde, avec elle-même.

Elle sourit en songeant à Al-Jeit, au palais de l'Empereur, à la porte des Songes. L'ensemble de la capitale était un bijou, le palais son sertissage, et la porte son joyau. Mais rien ne se comparait aux infinités sauvages.

Ici, l'air était plus pur que jamais, mêlé à des centaines de fragrances qui la transportaient dans ses rêves d'enfant. La brise caressait incessamment son visage d'un frôlement doux, presque accueillant, comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Comme pour lui demander de ne plus jamais s'éloigner.

Peu à peu, le soleil descendit de son promontoire dans le ciel et effectua sa courbe déclinante à l'ouest. Sous le regard paisible d'Orlanaé, le ciel se teinta de nuances dorées qui s'assombrirent lentement, des lueurs éclatantes s'élevant du globe rougeoyant jusqu'à perte de vue dans le ciel.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune fille quand elle réalisa qu'atteindre la Citadelle lui prendrait au moins dix jours et qu'elle aurait de nombreuses autres occasions de contempler ce spectacle. Plutôt deux semaines, se ravisa-t-elle, en prenant en compte le fait que les chariots progressaient lentement dans la neige. Elle observa les lueurs se fondre dans la nuit qui reprenait ses droits et soupira, se rappelant que le convoi ne tarderait pas à s'arrêter. Elle lui jeta un regard et vit que, en effet, il se préparait à une longue halte. Elle savait de par ses errements en solitaire qu'ils se trouvaient quelque part entre Al-Chen et Fériane, et le choix était intelligent. Le convoi ne progressait pas sur la route, évitant les trajets de ceux qui avaient été plus malchanceux et attaqués. Bien que sensée, cette décision était risquée, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune chance de recevoir l'aide de la garde d'Al-Chen ou d'Al-Jeit en cas d'assaut. Et aucun autre voyageur ne pourrait donner l'alerte. Warrhad et les autres avaient donc choisi de rester à proximité, si l'on pouvait vraiment appeler à proximité un jour à cheval, de deux agglomérations. Elle pensait aussi se souvenir d'une bourgade dans les parages, mais elle en avait oublié le nom et n'en était de toute façon pas certaine.

Résistant à l'envie de profiter plus longtemps de sa solitude, la jeune fille passa une main affectueuse dans la crinière de sa jument et effectua une pression des genoux. Laolin souffla bruyamment, tirant un rire à sa cavalière.

- « Comme tu veux, ma grande » s'esclaffa la jeune fille. « Mais je te préviens, si on arrive en retard au rapport, je dirais à Warrhad que c'est de ta faute. »

Comme en réponse à sa boutade, la jument accéléra aussitôt l'allure, galopant et soulevant des gerbes de poudre blanche, se jouant des pièges que le manteau de neige dissimulait. Le vent fouettant son visage, la jeune fille détendit ses rênes, laissant Laolin trouver le chemin. La nuit avait voilé l'horizon de sa noirceur, discerner quelque chose à plus de quelques mètres devant soi devenait difficile et de toute façon, sa monture avait une bien meilleure vue qu'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premières lueurs d'un feu de camp lui vinrent aux yeux, et elle entendit bientôt des bruits de conversation. La jeune fille se redressa sur sa selle et Laolin, attentive, ralentit immédiatement. Les chariots avaient été regroupés, les chevaux attachés à des poteaux de fortune, des abreuvoirs placés devant eux, ainsi que des mangeoires remplies de quelques céréales en complément des maigres touffes d'herbes dissimulées par la neige, et la majeure partie des hommes étaient réunis devant le feu. Entourés de plusieurs guerriers, Orlanaé repéra un homme et une femme blonds d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtus de tuniques et de larges pantalons, parés plus richement que les autres, et elle les observa avec curiosité. Ce devait être les Sentinelles.

Une garde avait été mise en place et quelques soldats étaient dispersés à des points stratégiques autour du camp, leurs yeux attentifs balayant les environs. La jeune fille leur jeta un regard dubitatif. Ils se trouvaient sur une plaine et mis à part quelques buissons de ronces, il n'y avait rien susceptible de dissimuler des ennemis. Et si par hasard ennemis il y avait, elle les mettait au défi de se faufiler jusqu'au camp sans que personne s'en aperçoive.

Elle repéra Warrhad Val' Trian un peu à l'écart du groupe, en pleine conversation avec Telad et Alessio. Cette fois, l'intendant n'était pas en vue. Elle contourna les soldats et guerriers Thüls assis devant le feu et les rejoignit. Le commandant du convoi ne daigna pas lever les yeux et ne s'interrompit pas, tandis que les deux autres hommes lui adressaient un signe de la tête. Alessio lui sourit.

Elle cacha son trouble en mettant pied à terre et laissa sa jument s'éloigner rejoindre les autres chevaux. Passant une main dans sa tresse, elle s'approcha d'eux.

- « Alors ? » l'interrogea le chef Thül.

- « Je n'ai rien vu de suspect. Et sans aller jusqu'à dire que nous sommes parfaitement en sécurité, il me semble y avoir peu de chance pour que nous soyons attaqués tant que nous serons sur cette plaine » répondit la jeune fille d'un air sérieux.

Warrhad tourna vers elle un visage narquois et rétorqua d'une voix brusque :

- « Et ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne me fie qu'à moitié aux débutants. Ils sont bien trop sûrs d'eux. »

Orlanaé rougit, réalisant qu'elle venait de paraître présomptueuse, comme si elle affirmait savoir mieux que des soldats avec des années d'expérience. Décidément, elle accumulait les bourdes là où il fallait les éviter.

_Celui qui passe pour un idiot est celui qui ne réfléchit pas avant de parler, jeune apprentie. Les mots ne se gaspillent pas, ils sont la continuité de nos pensées. Pensées qui doivent être considérées, pesées, avant d'être formulées._

La gentille réprimande qu'elle avait entendue plusieurs fois au cours de son apprentissage résonna dans son esprit. La pointe de joie qu'elle ressentit en s'apercevant qu'elle continuait de sentir la présence de son maître effaça sa gêne. Intérieurement, ses propos se délitèrent, se réajustant jusqu'à s'harmoniser avec ses pensées. Quand elle reprit la parole, elle regarda Warrhad droit dans les yeux et fit d'un ton prudent :

- « Le risque d'attaque est bien entendu toujours présent, et il le sera jusqu'à la Citadelle. Toutefois, je pense qu'ici nous sommes autant en sécurité que nous pouvons l'être sur ce genre de mission. L'avantage de cette plaine » ajouta-t-elle en faisant un large geste de la main, « c'est que si nous sommes à découvert, les supposés ennemis aussi. Nous les apercevrions bien avant qu'ils puissent s'approcher de trop près. Je le pense, en tout cas. »

Telad acquiesça d'un air approbateur et Warrhad grogna entre ses dents.

Le Thül eut un regard amusé à la réaction du commandant et Orlanaé pouvait presque sentir Salim sourire dans son esprit.

- « On dirait que les jeunes ont fait du bon boulot. Tu n'as rien non plus à nous apprendre, Alessio ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- « Rien dont je ne vous ai pas déjà parlé. Nous ne sommes plus très loin d'Al-Chen, et j'ai aperçu une bourgade à environ deux heures à cheval. Trois ou quatre pour le convoi » précisa-t-il.

- « Barlaben » les informa Warrhad.

- « Toutefois, je dois avouer que cette fichue plaine ne me facilite pas la tâche » ajouta Alessio en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai dû prendre une avance considérable sur le chariot pour voir quelque chose qui mérite d'être rapporté. »

- « Ca tombe bien » intervint Orlanaé. « Nous nous engagerons bientôt dans les Plateaux de l'Est. Le terrain ne va pas tarder à prendre un peu de relief. »

Telad la regarda d'un air surpris.

- « Quoi ? » interrogea la jeune fille. « Nous ne passerons pas par là ? »

- « Si » répondit le Thül. « La seule autre solution serait les Plateaux d'Astariul, ce qui rallongerait le trajet et serait cent fois plus dangereux. Je suis juste surpris que tu connaisses si bien les environs. »

- « Disons que je m'y plaisais à une époque. »

Warrhad lui lança un regard dubitatif et Orlanaé réalisa qu'il la pensait être une habitante d'Al-Jeit. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Alessio et il eut un sourire fin.

- « Peu importe » reprit le commandant. « Nous partirons tôt demain, pour profiter de chaque minute de la journée. Plus vite nous avancerons, mieux ce sera. »

Il jeta un regard autour de lui et ajouta, à voix basse :

- « Je pense que ce qui risque de nous attaquer se fiche bien d'être vu avant de nous atteindre. »

Sur ces mots, il se tourna et s'éloigna à grands pas. La jeune fille sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son échine. Elle détestait ne pas savoir ce qui la menaçait. Surtout après avoir vu les dégâts infligés au convoi près d'Al-Vor.

- « On ne prend pas de tour de garde ? » interrogea Alessio, que les sous-entendus de Warrhad semblaient avoir laissé de marbre.

- « Non » répondit le chef Thül en haussant les épaules. « Il y a bien assez de soldats et de guerriers pour ça. Et comme vous avez cavalé à droite et à gauche toute la journée, nous vous laissons la nuit pour vous reposer. »

Enchantée par l'idée d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, Orlanaé s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle préférait largement son travail au sien.

- « Allez, venez vous réchauffer autour du feu. Les cuisiniers nous ont préparé un bon repas. Comme toutes nos soirées risquent de ne pas être aussi tranquilles, ne la gaspillons pas en bavardages inutiles ! »

Telad leur sourit largement et Orlanaé sentit la délicieuse odeur de la viande grillée venir chatouiller ses narines. Son estomac grogna discrètement. Elle se ravisa en voyant Alessio tourner un regard moqueur vers elle. Peut-être pas si discrètement, finalement.

- « Je te suis » lança-t-il. « Et toi, Orlanaé ? »

- « Partez devant, il faut que je m'occupe de desseller ma jument. »

La jeune fille trouva Laolin quelques mètres plus loin, fouillant la neige et arrachant l'herbe jaunie. Elle se tenait à quelques centimètres d'un bel étalon noir et quand elle redressa la tête, ses naseaux effleurèrent ceux de l'autre cheval. Orlanaé leva les yeux au ciel et saisit les rênes accrochées au pommeau.

- « Je vois, je vois. Tu batifoles, maintenant ? Il va falloir que je te surveille, on dirait. »

La jument frotta son nez dans le cou de sa maîtresse et souffla doucement. La jeune fille rit et la repoussa, avant de retirer son harnachement et de la laisser retourner à son repas. L'autre cheval s'approcha joyeusement et se mit à paître à quelques centimètres de son museau.

Un large sourire fendant son visage, Orlanaé se dirigea vers le feu, attirée par les effluves appétissantes qui s'échappaient des assiettes. Elle aperçut aussitôt Alessio et Telad, assis un peu à l'écart avec plusieurs autres hommes. Le marchombre se contentait d'écouter la conversation en piochant dans son assiette, l'air amusé par le discours bruyant et les grands gestes d'un de ses interlocuteurs. Comme s'il avait senti son regard peser lui, il leva la tête et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Elle avançait dans sa direction lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs visages se tourner vers elle et, soudain intimidée, Orlanaé secoua la tête et s'isola. Elle ne se sentait pas encore vraiment à l'aise et n'était pas certaine de savoir comment s'intégrer à un groupe de personnes si différentes d'elle. La plupart des hommes présents parlaient fort, s'agitaient et riaient tapageusement. Ils étaient certes efficaces et très organisés dans leur travail, il suffisait d'observer le sérieux avec lequel les soldats chargés de la garde s'acquittaient de leur tâche, mais ils étaient loin de la finesse et de la subtilité auxquelles elle s'était habituée auprès de Salim.

La seule autre femme du camp, officiellement une aide-cuisinière, mais qui semblait en réalité régir toute l'équipe qui l'entourait, s'approcha d'elle, un plat de viande et de pommes de terre mijotées à la main.

- « Merci » sourit Orlanaé en prenant l'assiette qu'elle lui tendait.

- « Mais de rien » répondit la femme. « Toutefois, ne t'attend pas à ce que je te fasse le service tous les soirs, je suis aide-cuisinière, pas serveuse ! »

- « Désolée » s'excusa Orlanaé, confuse. « Je pensais que… Enfin, promis la prochaine fois je me servirais de mes jambes et j'irais me chercher mon assiette toute seule ! »

Sans attendre d'invitation, son interlocutrice s'assit face à elle, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

- « Il n'y a pas de mal, je plaisantais. Enfin, à moitié » ajouta-t-elle. « Je ne fais pas le service, mais étant donné que nous sommes les seules femmes dans ce groupe de brutes épaisses, je fais une exception ! »

Malgré le qualificatif, elle avait souri tendrement en désignant leurs compagnons, et Orlanaé devina qu'elle devait être une Itinérante, rompue aux convois où les femmes étaient rares. Elle était jeune, probablement âgée d'une petite vingtaine d'années, avec des cheveux ondulés et coupés au niveau du cou. Plutôt ronde, son corps contrastait étonnamment avec la finesse de ses traits. Orlanaé la trouva aussitôt jolie.

- « D'accord, partenaire » lui sourit la jeune fille en commençant son repas. « Je suis Orlanaé. »

- « Celedra. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, peut-être que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu ressembles à un chaton qui a perdu le reste de sa portée ? »

- « On passe directement aux confidences, alors ? » répliqua Orlanaé.

- « Solidarité féminine oblige » plaisanta Celedra.

Souriant, la jeune fille posa son assiette à moitié entamée à côté d'elle. Elle se sentait bien, la chaleur du feu lui parvenait et la réchauffait, et les étoiles dans le ciel d'encre diffusaient une lueur réconfortante. Un croissant de lune perçait la noirceur, flottant et rayonnant dans la voûte stellaire, attirant son regard malgré elle.

- « Rien d'exceptionnel. Voyage imprévu, proche laissée derrière. Et aussi une certaine difficulté à m'adapter à la vie en groupe. Je donne plutôt dans le solitaire généralement. »

- « Je connais ça » acquiesça l'aide-cuisinière. « Moi, j'ai laissé ma moitié et mon fils à Al-Jeit. Il me coûte de les quitter, mais que veux-tu, parfois, on n'a pas le choix. »

Celedra se tut, les yeux assombris par un voile de mélancolie. Orlanaé respecta son silence, devinant qu'elle se replongeait dans la douleur de la séparation.

- « Mais ce n'est pas si mal de voir du pays ! » reprit la jeune femme quelques secondes plus tard.

- « Pour ça, je suis d'accord. Tu es déjà allée à la Citadelle ? Les Marches du Nord sont sauvages jusqu'à la racine, mais magnifiques. »

- « Non, évidemment » répondit Celedra d'un air surpris. « La Citadelle n'est pas exactement la destination la plus courante. Toi si ? »

- « J'y ai passé pas mal de temps » répondit spontanément la jeune fille. « Je connais quelques personnes là-bas. »

- « Ah oui ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils dégustent pas mal, les Frontaliers, en ce moment.

Fronçant les sourcils, Orlanaé lui jeta un regard perplexe. Comme Warrhad le lui avait expliqué, son interlocutrice était au courant de ce qui passait dans l'Empire, mais ce qui la surprenait, c'était le naturel avec lequel Celedra en parlait.

- « Les raïs, tu veux dire ? Des jeunes d'Al-Jeit m'en ont parlé, oui. Mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Les Frontaliers sont presque un peuple indépendant du reste de Gwendalavir, ils se débrouillent très bien seuls. A vrai dire, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'ils puissent avoir besoin de l'aide des Sentinelles directement chez eux. Ca ne doit vraiment pas être beau. »

- « Si tu savais… J'ai perdu un ami dans un des convois attaqués. L'Empire est vraiment dans de beaux draps. »

Celedra se tut, puis, se levant brusquement, ajouta avec un sourire forcé :

- « Je vais me coucher. Tu devrais en faire de même ! Je connais Telad, j'ai déjà fait partie d'un convoi qu'il dirigeait. Crois-moi, c'est un matinal ! »

- « Tu as raison… Sinon, je risque d'avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts demain. »

- « Ce qui serait dommage pour une éclaireuse » répliqua Celedra avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. « Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas ! »

Orlanaé la regarda s'éloigner avant de se lever et d'aller récupérer son sac de couchage. Elle choisit de s'installer un peu à l'écart du groupe, tout en restant à l'intérieur de la ligne protectrice formée par les soldats chargés de la garde. Elle aurait pu passer la nuit dans un des chariots, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir au sol quand elle voyageait, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente. Elle s'emmitoufla dans son sac de couchage, son manteau serré autour de ses épaules dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Les hommes n'avaient pas éteint le feu, mais ils l'avaient étouffé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne diffuse plus qu'une mince lueur et sa chaleur ne l'atteignait plus. Elle n'était pas la seule à s'être couchée et le bruit des conversations avait considérablement diminué, jusqu'à devenir un murmure. Elle glissa sa main hors de la couverture et traça pensivement de petits dessins sur la neige. Brusquement, malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait après une journée à cheval, elle n'avait plus sommeil.

Elle leva les yeux et sourit en apercevant Laolin, assoupie, l'encolure reposant contre celle du cheval noir. Au moins, il y en avait une qui se sentait à sa place ici.

* * *

Quand elle s'endormit enfin, probablement peu de temps après, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil agité de rêves. Une brise fraîche continuait d'y souffler, tout n'était que neige, blanc à perte de vue, manteau irrésistible et glacial ayant décidé de recouvrir le monde pour l'éternité. Elle rêva d'un guerrier sans visage, qui avançait courageusement dans l'air glacé, vers un objectif qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au milieu de la nuit, le songe se transforma en cauchemar, et il y eut bientôt des centaines de monstres effrayants d'inhumanité se précipitant pour l'engloutir, avalant avec lui tout espoir. Plusieurs d'entre eux ressemblaient étrangement à Warrhad Val' Trian. Et juste avant d'être submergé, le visage du guerrier, un surprenant mélange de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, se révélait.

Il avait les yeux d'un intense bleu azur.

Orlanaé se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

* * *

**Le chapitre étant fini, oui, je sais... il ne servait à rien. Bizarrement, je vous vois bien devant vos ordis en train de dire : "Mais tu n'aurais pas pu nous prévenir en début de chapitre ? Ca nous aurait évité de perdre 15 min de notre temps !" ^^**

**Je n'en suis pas fan et c'est vraiment un chapitre de remplissage, comme on dit. Donc désolée pour ceux que ça n'a pas passionné, le prochain sera mieux (promis !). De plus, je n'étais pas très motivée en l'écrivant, résultat je trouve que ça s'en ressent. Mais rien à faire, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à le retravailler. Bref. Je ne suis pas copine avec ce chapitre, vous l'aurez compris !  
**

**Juste pour la petite précision de fin de chapitre, Orlanaé ne fait pas de rêves prémonitoires, faut pas chercher à l'interpréter. Enfin si on peut ; elle en a vraiment marre de la neige, elle avance dans le brouillard et ne sait pas ce que lui réserve l'avenir, elle n'aime pas beaucoup Warrhad Val' Trian, et elle pense un peu trop à quelqu'un avec des yeux bleus ^^ En gros, c'est juste ce qui lui trotte dans la tête la journée.  
**

**Bref. Je serais quand même ravie d'avoir vos avis. Des conseils ? N'hésitez pas à dire ce qui ne vous a pas plu, ça m'intéresse. A bientôt !  
**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut tout le monde ! Me voici avec le chapitre 7 (que j'ai pris nettement plus de plaisir à écrire que le précédent !).  
**

**Que dire si ce n'est que j'ai creusé certaines choses sur lesquelles je n'avais pas réussi à m'attarder dans le chapitre précédent, que j'ai un peu joué sur l'humour et que je me suis bien amusé écrire tout ça ?  
**

**Comme d'habitude, merci à mes deux adorables lectrices (enfin, les deux qui me laissent des reviews ^^) et dont j'adore lire les avis et prendre les conseils. C'est vraiment génial de vous retrouver à chaque chapitre. Donc d'abord, merci à Lulu Has A Gun pour son soutien, ses MP, pour l'échange d'infos, d'avis et d'aide. Ca m'aide beaucoup.  
**

**Elissa : Merci beaucoup de ta review et de continuer à me suivre. J'ai beaucoup ri en te lisant d'ailleurs. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as un avis tranché ! (D'ailleurs Lulu Has A Gun a presque le même que toi !). "De toute manière, la romance naissante qui me captive le plus est celle de Laolin et du cheval noir". Cette phrase m'a fait mourir de rire et j'ai donc décidé de creuser cette "romance". Oui, y a un petit bout sur eux dans ce chapitre. Pas sûre que tu apprécies d'ailleurs ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Orlanaé s'immergea avec délice dans le Gour. Aussitôt, l'eau glaciale vint frapper ses hanches, essayant de l'emporter dans son courant. Toutefois, la jeune fille connaissait ses tumultes, s'y étant déjà baignée la première fois qu'elle s'était aventurée dans les Montagnes de l'Est. Un an et demi plus tard, de la sagesse et de l'expérience acquises, elle réalisait combien avoir tenté de braver le tumulte de la rivière était téméraire. Le Gour n'avait rien du caractère tempéré du Pollimage et son humeur était mille fois plus capricieuse que celle de l'océan. Toujours impétueux, son bouillonnement emportait nombre d'imprudents qui tentaient de le défier, parfois furibond, il déracinait les arbres sur son passage. La jeune fille se souvenait parfaitement avoir failli s'y noyer. Trompée par la grâce de son effervescence et par la beauté de son écume, elle avait tenté de le dompter et bien sûr, avait lamentablement échoué. Toutefois, elle gardait du Gour le souvenir d'un ami, un ami indomptable. Probablement était-ce stupide, mais Orlanaé était persuadée que si la rivière parvenait un jour à sortir de son lit, elle pourrait arracher des montages. Alors pourquoi l'avoir épargnée ?

Peut-être l'avait-elle jugée digne de se baigner dans ses eaux, mais simplement trop jeune, trop aveugle à ses forces ?

Toute personne saine d'esprit lui aurait dit de se tenir à distance de ses flots et d'oublier son projet de s'y baigner, de ne pas tenter le sort une deuxième fois. Sa mère l'aurait regardée, silencieuse, déchirée entre l'envie de la mettre au défi et celle de protéger son enfant. Quant à Salim, il aurait souri d'un air narquois et aurait dit que tout marchombre se devait de savoir jouer avec les forces de la nature. Evidemment, elle aurait répondu qu'elle n'était qu'apprentie et il aurait haussé les épaules. S'il lui était toujours venu en aide lorsqu'elle s'était malencontreusement retrouvée à affronter des situations difficiles, il était très peu regardant sur les risques qu'elle prenait quand elle s'y mettait toute seule. Il se serait contenté de l'observer entrer dans l'eau, l'aurait contemplée se débattre dans les courants et triompher. Ou échouer.

L'eau se referma comme un poing glacé autour d'elle, la faisant immédiatement tressaillir et serrer les dents. Tout son corps se révolta contre sa froideur hivernale, et la jeune fille ne dut qu'à un prodigieux effort de volonté de ne pas faire demi-tour. Elle continua de s'immerger dans l'eau, luttant contre le tumulte, jusqu'à ce que seule sa tête reste à l'air libre.

Les premières secondes furent terribles.

Elle se trouvait au beau milieu de la rivière, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher, sans personne pour l'aider si la rivière se montrait trop forte pour elle. Elle fut emportée sur plusieurs mètres, aspirée par les remous de l'eau, et but la tasse. Elle faillit se noyer. Faillit. Complètement avalée par le Gour, l'esprit embrumé par le manque d'oxygène, toute perception du monde effacée par le tourbillon déchaîné de la rivière, elle perdit ses repères. A cet instant, une voix résonna dans son esprit, bienveillante et secourable.

_Les éléments, l'eau, la terre, le feu, le vent, seront toujours plus forts que toi. Ne les contre pas, ce ne serait que folie. Agis comme tu le ferais face à un guerrier. Soustrais-toi à sa force, joue avec lui, glisses-toi dans ses failles, vole-lui son avantage. Et frappe._

Les mots de Salim accompagnèrent sa fulgurante réflexion, effacèrent sa panique, modifièrent ses intentions. Elle ne devait pas lutter. De tendue et raide, Orlanaé devint fluide et souple, accompagnant le courant, le laissant l'emporter, se dérobant à son inflexible volonté lorsqu'il voulut la briser contre les rochers. D'une brasse, elle remonta à la surface, remplissant ses poumons d'air et de vie. Le Gour continuait de l'entraîner, mais elle n'était plus sa victime, elle maîtrisait sa trajectoire.

Elle jouait avec la rivière, la comprenait, l'amadouait. Se glissant entre ses flots, elle sentit son courant s'enrouler autour d'elle, amical, gentiment moqueur. Bien qu'aussi déchaîné que lorsqu'elle y était entrée, le Gour semblait maintenant vouloir se faire chaleureux, la laissant pénétrer son centre, percevoir ses fluctuations, appréhender l'ampleur de sa puissance.

Lorsque la rivière fut mélodie et harmonie pour elle, la jeune fille se laissa porter par sa musique, toute trace de peur envolée, oubliée. Le chemin parcourut depuis le début de son apprentissage la frappa à nouveau. De passive admiratrice, elle était devenu l'amie du Gour et avait appris à se jouer de ses courants comme un musicien jouait de ses instruments. La Voie était infinie, l'arpenter signifiait ne jamais cesser d'apprendre, de découvrir, d'évoluer. A la fin de son apprentissage, elle serait toujours Orlanaé, son passé et les fondements de sa personne seraient les mêmes, mais sa perception du monde serait encore décuplée, elle serait plus marchombre que jamais et des milliers de nouvelles connaissances se seraient inscrites en elle. Il lui tardait de découvrir cette Orlanaé.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, elle allait se contenter de savourer ce nouveau pas sur la Voie. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux fermés, pesant de tout son poids sur l'eau, l'air froid caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau nue, se laissant guider par le courant…

- « Orlanaé ! Je te cherche depuis… Oh. »

Plusieurs secondes avant d'entendre sa voix, elle avait senti la plénitude de l'instant voler en éclats, brisée par l'arrivée inattendue… d'Alessio.

Orlanaé ouvrit brusquement les yeux, un petit cri s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle plongea aussitôt sous l'eau, son corps se raidissant au brusque rappel de la froideur du Gour. Instinctivement, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine, horrifiée par sa nudité. Il venait de la voir entièrement nue, étendue de tout son long sur le bouillonnement de la rivière. Ce n'était pas exactement comme si elle était pudique, l'enseignement marchombre lui ayant depuis longtemps ôté son principe sur la décence vestimentaire, mais elle trouvait particulièrement humiliant d'avoir été surprise par Alessio. Lui, c'était différent des autres…

Elle refit rapidement surface, s'attelant à rester immergée dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, ballotée par la rivière. Alessio s'était penché sur la berge, manifestement inquiet. Quand il la vit réapparaître, il parut soulagé.

- « Ne refais plus ça ! J'ai bien cru que… »

- « Que quoi ? » rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton cassant. « Que j'avais décidé de me noyer parce que tu m'as vue nue ? »

Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle était furieuse.

- « Si tu n'avais pas été dans la rivière aussi, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! »

Orlanaé écarquilla les yeux avant d'être frappée par un remous. Elle toussa, de l'eau dégoulinant de sa bouche et de ses narines.

- « Oublie ça, sors de l'eau. Tu n'es plus exactement dans l'humeur de dompter le Gour. »

- « Mes vêtements » parvint-elle à dire, une deuxième gerbe d'eau l'éclaboussant. « J'ai laissé mes vêtements à l'endroit où je suis entrée dans la rivière ! »

En somme, environ deux cents mètres plus loin. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle pensait remonter le Gour à contre-courant pour se rhabiller et ne pas avoir à le longer entièrement nue. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'arrivée d'Alessio. Et il était hors de question qu'elle fasse le chemin du retour ainsi dévêtue !

- « C'est un peu tard pour la pudeur » rétorqua le marchombre en l'observant couler à pic. « Non, sérieusement, sors de là avant de te noyer. »

La jeune fille capitula, s'approchant de la berge. La rejoindre lui demanda un effort considérable, elle ne se jouait d'absolument plus rien et avait conscience d'offrir un spectacle plutôt pitoyable ; les joues empourprées par la honte, les cheveux trempés et emmêlés dans son dos, les yeux rougis par l'eau. Quand elle referma ses doigts sur la terre et la neige fondue, elle tenta de se hisser au sol, en vain. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, tentant de juguler la frustration qui bouillonnait en elle, et essaya une nouvelle fois. Elle glissa encore, s'écorchant les avant-bras. Alessio haussa les sourcils d'un air désolé et lui tendit une main. Orlanaé soupira avant de la saisir.

_C'est drôle_, songea-t-elle sarcastiquement, _je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. Qu'il s'agisse de passer pour une idiote ou de m'humilier, il faut toujours que ça atteigne le summum._

Alessio la hissa sur la berge. La jeune fille s'assit, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, les bras enroulés autour d'elle. Les lèvres bleuies, elle frissonnait, le vent glacial agressant sa peau nue. Elle n'osait pas regarder le marchombre. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant un tissu recouvrir ses épaules et leva la tête. Alessio venait de retirer son épais manteau pour l'en couvrir.

- « C'est mieux comme ça, non ? » plaisanta-t-il.

- « Oui, surtout pour toi » rétorqua la jeune fille en serrant le manteau autour d'elle et en se levant. « Il était hors de question que je fasse le trajet du retour entièrement nue. Il aurait bien fallu que tu ailles me chercher mes vêtements ! »

- « Tu ne doutes de rien toi » sourit le jeune homme.

- « Désolée » soupira Orlanaé. « J'ai froid, je hais la neige et encore plus l'hiver ! Tu peux mettre ma mauvaise humeur sur ce compte-là. »

Il sembla hésiter, mais finit quand même par répondre :

- « J'ai déjà vécu pire comme situation. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et Orlanaé fut partagée entre le rire et l'exaspération. Finalement, elle s'esclaffa. Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait tergiversé avant d'oser la taquiner. Il n'essayait pas de la mettre mal à l'aise, au contraire, il tentait de détendre l'atmosphère. Finalement, même si ce n'était pas très gratifiant pour elle, la situation était plus comique qu'humiliante. Toutefois, son rire retomba très vite quand elle se mit à trembler encore plus violemment, l'immobilité n'aidant pas son corps humide et glacé.

- « Vu que je sens ma température corporelle chuter dramatiquement, la situation risque de devenir beaucoup moins drôle » grelotta-t-elle. « On peut y aller ? J'ai laissé Laolin à environ deux cents mètres sur notre gauche. Et encore plus important, mes vêtements. »

- « Je sais. Mon cheval est avec elle. C'est comme ça que je t'ai trouvé » fit Alessio en se mettant en marche. « Je me suis doutée que tu avais dû faire un plongeon dans le Gour.»

- « En parlant de ça » s'insurgea la jeune fille, « je n'ai pas apprécié ton commentaire de tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déserté. J'ai juste fait une pause de quelques minutes. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être à l'arrière aujourd'hui ? »

- « Quelle susceptibilité ! » répliqua le marchombre. « Figure-toi que je suis venu te chercher. Comme tu es à l'avant, tu ne peux pas savoir que le convoi a eu un problème. Tout à l'heure, je l'ai brusquement vu s'arrêter et comme je me demandais ce qui se passait, j'y suis allé. Ce n'est pas exactement dans les habitudes de Warrhad de faire une pause en plein milieu de l'après-midi ! »

- « Une pause ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le convoi a des ennuis ? »

- « Rien de grave. Un des chariots a eu un petit problème technique. La pièce qui le relie aux chevaux s'est brisée. »

Rassurée, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Pendant une seconde, elle avait craint qu'ils ne soient attaqués.

- « Les Sentinelles ne peuvent pas arranger ça ? »

- « Si, mais Shanira Cil' Delian a argué que les dessinateurs ne devaient pas abuser de leur don. Elle n'a pas tort, ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait rien y faire. Ils sont en train de la remplacer en ce moment même, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas évident parce qu'ils n'ont pas de morceau de bois de cette dimension en stock. Je pense qu'ils vont couper une branche d'arbre. Warrhad est d'une humeur massacrante. Honnêtement, je me demande comment font les soldats sous ses ordres pour le supporter » soupira-t-il. « Je suis venu te chercher pour que tu ne continues pas de t'éloigner. Ce serait dommage de te perdre. »

Ignorant le sourire gentiment moqueur du jeune homme, Orlanaé se contenta de répondre :

- « Le trait. »

- « Excuse-moi ? »

- « La pièce dont tu parles s'appelle un trait » expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Inculte. »

- « Je t'avouerais que l'enseignement de mon maître ne s'est pas vraiment concentré sur les différentes parties d'un attelage. En revanche, les bains dans les rivières glacées semblent être un classique. »

Orlanaé sursauta et s'arrêta sur ses pas. Elle le dévisagea d'un air méfiant. Comment savait-il qu'elle était apprentie marchombre ? Les autres membres du convoi ne semblaient pas s'en être aperçus et la jeune fille s'abstenait d'en faire mention. Quant à Alessio, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu remontait à plusieurs mois avant le début de son apprentissage et elle n'avait eu aucun contact avec lui depuis, n'ayant donc jamais eu l'occasion de lui en parler.

- « Comment sais-tu que je suis apprentie marchombre ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

Haussant les sourcils, Alessio lui répondit comme si c'était une évidence :

- « Ca a fait beaucoup de bruit quand tu as choisi de t'engager sur la Voie des marchombres. Comme tu es la fille d'Ellana, ça a intéressé tout le monde. »

Un peu surprise, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Salim ne lui avait que rarement présenté des marchombres et si ce qu'Alessio disait était vrai, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir par elle-même. Aussitôt que cette pensée eut traversé son esprit, elle fut frappée par un souvenir auquel elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Le soir où elle avait été présentée au Conseil, de nombreux marchombres s'étaient proposés pour la tester, bien plus que les trois demandés. L'homme qui présidait la cérémonie de l'Ahn-Ju, Sayanel, avait dû trancher. Elle était alors bien trop angoissée pour s'intéresser au passage des autres apprentis et n'y avait rien vu de surprenant. Maintenant, elle réalisait que son épreuve avait sans doute été la seule à être disputée par les marchombres présents. Elle eut un brusque frisson en se la remémorant. C'était un mauvais souvenir.

- « J'aurais dû y penser » admit la jeune fille.

Ils se remirent en marche, continuant à converser amicalement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit un long hennissement, qu'elle devina aussitôt venir de Laolin. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le ton amical qu'elle lui réservait habituellement. Il était plutôt… animalement aguicheur ? Elle comprit quand leurs deux chevaux, l'un noir, l'autre alezan, apparurent à sa vue. Ils les attendaient patiemment, occupés à se toiletter mutuellement, tête bêche.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, les poings sur les hanches, et demanda à Alessio d'un air indigné :

- « Ce cheval est à toi ? »

- « Oui, pourquoi ? »

- « Il fait la cour à ma jument depuis presque une semaine ! »

- « C'est qu'il a bon goût » rit Alessio. « Elle est loin d'être vilaine. Depuis le temps qu'on a quitté à Al-Jeit, tu viens à peine de t'apercevoir que Tequila est mon cheval ? »

Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle avait côtoyé le marchombre de nombreuses fois au cours des six derniers jours et qu'elle n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre l'agaçant canasson qui courtisait sa jument et le gracieux destrier monté par un cavalier hors pair. Mais comment lui expliquer que lorsqu'il était dans les parages, tout le reste disparaissait, noyé par l'intensité de ses yeux bleus ? Le jeune homme la dévisagea d'un air insondable, et le souffle soudain court, la jeune fille se prit à espérer qu'il n'était doué d'aucun pouvoir permettant de lire dans les pensées.

Mais… il avait bien dit Tequila ?

- « Tequila ? Sérieusement ? Non, tu n'as appelé ton cheval comme ça, si ? Ce n'est pas très fin pour un marchombre » railla-t-elle en lançant un regard méfiant à l'animal.

- « Son nom vient d'une histoire amusante » protesta le jeune homme, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues. « Je te la raconterais un jour, si tu veux. »

- « Ouais, peut-être, mais il a intérêt à se mettre dans la tête qu'il est hors de question qu'une bouteille d'eau-de-vie sur pattes fasse du charme à Laolin. »

Elle se détourna du regard hilare du marchombre pour aller s'habiller. Délicat, il s'éloigna et alla flatter l'encolure de sa monture. Orlanaé poussa un soupir de soulagement en se glissant dans ses vêtements.

- « Je me sens déjà mieux » fit-elle en tendant le manteau à Alessio.

Elle s'avança pour caresser le museau de sa jument, mais Laolin, complètement indifférente à sa cavalière, frotta sa tête contre l'encolure de Tequila.

- « J'hallucine » commenta la jeune fille. « Traîtresse ! »

- « On dirait qu'elle n'a pas su résister à son charme. »

Alessio plongea son regard bleu dans le sien et Orlanaé, troublée, s'empressa de se mettre en selle. Son cœur battait à toute allure et elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour se hisser sur sa monture. A sa grande horreur, elle avait les mains moites.

Ils se mirent en route, retournant au convoi. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, discutant de leur destination, du travail d'éclaireur, de leur quotidien. Orlanaé n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce qu'Alessio lui disait, perdue dans ses pensées.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pensé à lui ? De longs mois. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle était tout juste âgée de douze ans et lui en avait déjà seize. C'était lors d'un grand banquet à la Citadelle, donné en l'honneur de la naissance de son petit frère, dont Orlanaé gardait un souvenir très fort. Ellana avait passé sa dernière grossesse par monts et vaux, accompagnée de sa fille, Destan ayant décidé de rester à la Citadelle apprendre le rôle qui serait le sien quand il serait en âge de monter en grade. Les derniers mois avaient été difficiles et la marchombre avait décidé de rallier Ondiane pour donner naissance en toute sécurité lorsque l'accouchement s'était déclenché. Elle se trouvait alors en plein cœur de la Forêt de Baraïl et son plus jeune enfant était né quatre semaines avant terme. Orlanaé avait été présente, avait vu les efforts de sa mère pour mettre son enfant au monde. Elle avait pleuré avec elle lorsque la douleur était devenu insupportable, l'avait accompagné dans son rire lorsque le petit garçon était apparu, posant son premier regard sur le monde. Et elle avait ri et pleuré simultanément lorsqu'elle avait enfin eu l'autorisation de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre son cœur.

Ellana avait aussitôt décidé de se remettre en route et de rallier la Citadelle, désireuse de présenter le nouveau-né à son père et à son frère. La naissance d'un autre possible héritier était une grande nouvelle et tous les habitants de la Citadelle s'étaient réunis pour la fêter. La jeune fille se souvenait de sa surprise à la vue du prodigieux rassemblement et du nombre de personnalités importantes de l'Empire qui s'étaient déplacées pour son petit frère. La Citadelle lui était toujours apparue comme sobre, presque austère, et la dernière fois qu'une telle fête devait avoir eu lieu, c'était probablement pour sa naissance à elle.

Elle y avait rencontré des amis de sa mère, notamment Rhous Ingan, ainsi que plusieurs marchombres. L'une d'eux, Taïwen, une jeune femme aussi gracieuse que jolie, était accompagnée d'un adolescent nommé Alessio. Un apprenti marchombre, avait-elle appris plus tard. Elle ne parvenait pas à définir ce qui l'avait captivée chez lui. Peut-être était-ce l'intensité de son regard, la profondeur de ses yeux qui avaient la couleur d'un ciel estival ? La félinité qui exsudait de ses mouvements ? L'aura de liberté et d'indépendance qui semblait émaner de lui ? Ou tout simplement l'impudence de son sourire ?

Elle était aussitôt tombée amoureuse de lui, de la façon dont une petite fille de douze ans aime. Elle rougissait quand il la regardait, baissait timidement les yeux lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole, courait se cacher quand quelqu'un osait faire une remarque sur son étrange comportement. Elle s'était sentie déchirée quand il était reparti, écorchée comme une fleur à qui on avait retiré les pétales. Sa mère, toujours pleine d'attentions et de douceur maternelle quand un de ses enfants souffrait, avait régulièrement pris des nouvelles de l'apprenti, lui racontant quelques-unes des aventures dont elle entendait parler. Et un jour, aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était éprise de lui, Orlanaé l'avait oublié. A douze ans, beaucoup d'autres choses trottent dans la tête d'un enfant…

Elle l'avait revu plusieurs fois au cours des deux années qui avaient suivi. Bien que l'attraction ne s'était jamais tarie, les autres rencontres n'avaient pas été aussi intenses. La maturité qui s'acquiert en grandissant l'avait rattrapée, l'empêchant de savourer ce qui n'était qu'une romance à sens unique. Lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans, il en avait déjà dix-huit, avait été libéré de son enseignement et n'avait cure des fantasmes de ce qui n'était sans doute qu'une gamine à ses yeux. Et elle avait commencé à percevoir ce qui lui plaisait tant en lui.

L'harmonie, la finesse, la force.

La liberté.

La Voie des marchombres.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle avait décidé d'aller à la rencontre de son destin et de trouver sa propre voie. Ses pas l'avaient conduite à Salim. Et elle l'avait complètement effacé de sa mémoire.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Parce que maintenant qu'il se tenait à ses côtés, chevauchant près d'elle sous l'éclatant soleil de cette magnifique journée, son traître de cœur perdait le contrôle, manquait des battements. Comme lorsqu'elle avait douze ans.

* * *

Ils rejoignirent le convoi une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Tous les chariots étaient arrêtés, mais il était clair que la pause serait courte ; la plupart des Itinérants n'avaient pas quitté leur caravane et personne n'avait allumé de feu pour se réchauffer. Elle repéra aussitôt Warrhad, dont le visage rougissait plus à chaque seconde. Il serrait et desserrait les poings, comme s'il éprouvait une violente envie de frapper quelqu'un. Aboyant des ordres à l'intendant en passant devant lui, il se dirigea vers eux. Orlanaé soupira et mit pied à terre. Il était de mauvaise humeur et entendait bien passer sa colère sur quelqu'un. Et comme cible, elle semblait lui plaire.

- « Où étiez-vous ? » tonna-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. « Je t'ai envoyé la chercher il y a plus d'une demi-heure ! »

- « Pour commencer, vous ne m'avez pas envoyé » rétorqua Alessio d'un ton tranchant. « J'ai jugé inutile de laisser ma partenaire continuer d'avancer et j'ai décidé d'aller la prévenir de ma propre initiative. »

Orlanaé considéra le marchombre d'un air admiratif et il lui adressa un clin d'œil discret. Warrhad sembla enfler, le rouge de son visage s'approfondissant et donnant l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

- « Mais tu as les cheveux mouillés ? » s'exclama-t-il, le regard noir. « C'est à ça que tu t'occupes lorsque tu es censée surveiller les environs et veiller à la sécurité du convoi ? »

Alessio ne s'étant pas laissé faire, il s'en prenait à elle. La jeune fille était une cible facile, ayant passé une partie de son enfance à la Citadelle, elle avait un grand respect de la hiérarchie et savait observer une certaine discipline quand c'était nécessaire. C'était aussi une partie des enseignements de son père. Mais il n'aurait jamais fait preuve d'une telle mauvaise foi et aurait plutôt qualifié le comportement de Warrhad d'abusif. Elle sentit le regard impassible d'Alessio peser sur elle et perçut indistinctement qu'il la jaugeait.

Elle avait bien l'intention de répliquer.

- « J'ai pris un rapide bain dans le Gour, je n'y ai pas passé la journée. De plus, il me semble que les éclaireurs sont sous la responsabilité de Telad. C'est donc à lui que j'irais faire le rapport de mon travail, pas à vous. »

C'était vrai, le chef Thül le lui avait appris quand elle s'était plainte pour la énième fois du mauvais caractère de Warrhad.

Pendant une seconde, elle crut que le commandant du convoi allait perdre son sang-froid. Il semblait avoir envie de les étrangler et les fusillait du regard. Toutefois, à son crédit, il paraissait savoir reconnaître une défaite quand il en voyait une et il se contenta d'inspirer profondément.

- « Tous des incapables. Ce fichu attelage n'a même pas tenu une semaine de voyage ! Si seulement j'avais le fabricant sous la main… je lui expliquerais ma façon de penser ! » ragea-t-il, détournant maladroitement la conversation. « Sans oublier ces Thüls ! Ils étaient censés vérifier le matériel avant le départ. Décidément, si on ne fait pas tout soi-même… »

Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent d'un air sceptique. Si Telad ou un de ses hommes avait été présent, le ton serait vite monté, peut-être même jusqu'à en arriver aux mains. Les guerriers Thüls étaient avisés, intelligents, passionnés par leur travail plus que par la rémunération, et faisaient preuve d'une certaine courtoisie envers les soldats. Toutefois, ils avaient le sang chaud et étaient fiers. Une telle insulte aurait été considérée comme un affront.

Warrhad se détourna, sans doute à la recherche d'une autre victime sur qui passer ses nerfs. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Alessio et Orlanaé échangèrent un regard complice.

_Ce petit voyage inattendu devient de plus en plus intéressant_, songea-t-elle.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, le marchombre s'étant proposé de s'occuper de leurs montures. Il les conduisit devant une mangeoire et profita de ce que leur attention était détournée par la nourriture pour les alléger du poids de la selle. La jeune fille, quant à elle, alla jeter un coup d'œil à l'attelage abimé. En effet, le trait s'était brisé net, rendant impossible toute réparation. Il fallait remplacer la pièce.

- « Vous ne devriez pas essayer de remplacer le trait avec une branche d'arbre » commenta-t-elle en observant un soldat s'attaquer à un jeune cèdre, hache à la main.

Telad, qui s'était discrètement approché, haussa les sourcils, l'air perplexe.

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

- « C'est du bois vert, ça ne tiendra pas bien longtemps. Il va se fissurer. Il faudrait plutôt du bois sec. »

- « Qu'est-ce tu en sais toi ? » interrogea le Thül en la considérant d'un air surpris.

- « Je crois que c'est ma mère qui me l'a appris. Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle tient ça. »

- « Et qu'est-ce qui ferait l'affaire selon toi ? »

La jeune fille réfléchit une seconde. Se servir du bois d'un des chariots aurait pu être une solution, mais elle doutait qu'ils aient emporté une scie avec eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle faillit se frapper le front de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- « Les poteaux ! Les poteaux que nous utilisons pour attacher les chevaux. S'ils ont été coupés depuis un certain temps, ils ne sont plus gorgés d'eau et donc secs. Il vous suffira de les tailler de la longueur et la largeur adéquates. »

- « Finalement, tu n'es pas tout à fait inutile, gamine » la taquina-t-il.

Telad ordonna à ses guerriers d'écouter et lui demanda de se répéter. Une heure plus tard, la pièce était remplacée et le convoi prêt à se remettre en route. Le chef Thül posa une main amicale sur son épaule avant de retourner à son poste, enjoignant aux hommes de se tenir prêts. Touchée par la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle, la jeune fille sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle ne s'était pas encore tout à fait intégrée au groupe et préférait passer ses repas seule ou en compagnie de Celedra, mais les regards qui se posaient sur elle n'étaient plus dubitatifs et les hommes du convoi, sans la trouver exceptionnelle, ne semblaient plus remettre en question son efficacité. Jusqu'à Telad qui s'était pris d'affection pour elle et son jeune âge. Evidemment, c'était sans compter Warrhad.

La jeune fille sella rapidement sa jument et se hissa sur son dos, s'apprêtant à reprendre son poste loin devant le convoi. Laolin partit au petit trop à l'impulsion de sa cavalière et longea les chariots. Orlanaé adressa un signe de tête aux Sentinelles en passant devant leur caravane. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de les approcher, mais elle comptait bien les connaître avant d'arriver à la Citadelle. Elle était intriguée par leur Don, n'ayant jamais réussi à dessiner autrement qu'avec un crayon et un papier. En arrivant à la hauteur de Celedra, la jeune fille ralentit sa monture. Son amie avait l'air excédé.

- « Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as croisé Warrhad » lui sourit Orlanaé.

Le coude appuyé contre le rebord du chariot et le menton dans la main, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers elle.

- « Ca se voit tant que ça ? Il a passé la dernière heure à nous hurler dessus, comme quoi nos provisions seraient trop lourdes. Comme si c'était ma faute si l'attelage s'est brisé ! »

Celedra avait tellement l'air tellement outré qu'Orlanaé ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. L'Itinérante, à son habitude, partit au quart de tour et redressa brusquement la tête.

- « Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui te fait rire ? »

- « Désolée. Console-toi en te disant que tu tiens un bon moyen de te venger. Ne lui prépares pas son repas ce soir. Après tout, si ces provisions le gênent tant… »

- « … il peut s'en passer ! » conclut Celedra dans un grand éclat de rire.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était couché depuis bien longtemps, que les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel, et que la lune, d'une rondeur et d'une couleur irréelles de perfection, éclairait son visage d'une douce lueur, Orlanaé tourna un regard rêveur sur Laolin et Tequila, endormis côte à côte comme chaque soir. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel, les observer l'apaisait, la rassérénait et finalement l'endormait.

Allongée sur le côté, blottie dans son sac de couchage à même le sol, la jeune fille tentait de détourner ses pensées d'Alessio. Le rouge lui monta aux joues en se remémorant la scène devant le Gour. Des papillons voletèrent au creux de son ventre, et elle se demanda si c'était d'amusement ou de gêne.

Ses pensées gambadèrent encore quelques minutes puis ses yeux se fermèrent, sa respiration ralentit, et son esprit glissa paisiblement dans l'inconscience du sommeil.

* * *

Laolin tira sur les rênes et Orlanaé, levant les yeux au ciel, lui accorda le droit de paître. La jument s'attaqua à une pousse de menthe poivrée et la jeune fille s'étonna ; comment sa monture avait-elle pu trouver une telle herbe sous cette agaçante couche de neige ?

Agaçante ? Où était donc passée l'éternelle admiration qu'elle portait à ce manteau éthéré et délicat ?

_Envolée avec ce fichu froid polaire_, râla-t-elle intérieurement.

Le lendemain de l'incident avec l'attelage, une tempête de neige s'était levée, violente, épuisante, horripilante. Des bourrasques de vent avaient soufflé si fort qu'elles menaçaient de renverser jusqu'aux caravanes et les tourbillons de flocons avaient bloqué toute vue, empêchant Orlanaé et Alessio d'effectuer leur travail. La journée avait été angoissante, car s'il y avait peu de chance que des ennemis choisissent cet instant pour les attaquer, d'autres bêtes rodaient dans les Montagnes de l'Est, presque aussi dangereuses, et qui ne souffraient absolument pas des intempéries. Deux jours plus tard, la tempête n'était plus et la neige se contentait de tomber paisiblement en un léger rideau blanc. Toutefois, le brouillard opaque persistait et discerner quelque chose à plus de quelques mètres devant soi était presque impossible. La jeune fille se contentait donc de plisser les yeux, concentrée, dans l'espoir de ne rien manquer d'important.

Elle remerciait silencieusement l'apprentissage intensif de son maître, qui l'avait toujours encouragée à aiguiser chacun de ses sens pour ne pas être démunie si jamais elle se retrouvait privée de l'un d'eux. Elle avançait, son ouïe et son odorat percevant ce que ses yeux étaient incapables de voir. La jeune fille pouvait aussi compter sur Laolin, qui était toujours une fidèle alliée quand il s'agissait de l'aider à distinguer ce qui passait autour d'elles. Les oreilles de l'animal s'agitaient en direction des bruits qu'elle entendait et chaque fois qu'une odeur lui semblait incongrue, elle levait la tête, ses naseaux sensibles reniflant l'air.

Décidant que la pause avait assez duré, la jeune fille serra les genoux et talonna doucement sa monture quand celle-ci s'attarda. S'ébrouant, Laolin se remit en route, descendant la pente escarpée d'une montagne. Comme dans ses souvenirs, bien que magnifiques, les Montagnes de l'Est étaient un lieu sauvage, dangereux, difficile d'accès lorsqu'on n'empruntait pas la piste qui les traversait, ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant. Orlanaé s'était aventurée sur un mont plus élevé que les autres, dans l'idée de se servir de son relief pour avoir une vue complète des horizons. Ce jour-là, elle se trouvait à l'avant du convoi, et son rôle était d'autant plus important qu'elle veillait à ce que le chemin soit exempt de danger. Elle avait encore en mémoire la troupe de siffleurs qui s'était retrouvée sur leur passage et qu'Alessio, parti au-devant, avait réussi à leur faire éviter de justesse. D'ordinaire, les siffleurs n'étaient pas des animaux dangereux, étant habitués à croiser des humains, même dans ce lieu sauvage. Cependant, la tempête venait tout juste de s'arrêter et ils étaient anxieux, leur instinct leur soufflant qu'ils étaient plus que jamais exposés aux attaques des prédateurs.

La jeune fille essaya de se détendre et laissa ses sens prendre sur le pas sur sa réflexion, guidée par sa perception instinctive de ce lieu qu'elle connaissait si bien. Inutile de se faire du mauvais sang plus longtemps, si elle voulait être réellement efficace, elle devait se concentrer sur la mélodie que formaient les éléments autour d'elle. Rythmique et régulière, sans jamais être répétitive, coulant comme couleraient des notes de musique entre les doigts d'un virtuose. Ses battements de cœur se joignirent à la symphonie et prirent son rythme. Elle ferma les yeux, plus consciente que jamais des vibrations autour d'elle.

Elle se laissait bercer par ses accords lorsqu'elle sentit une sorte de fracture, une fausse note venue désaccoupler la fluidité de la mélodie.

Si elle ne s'était pas laissée aller, elle ne l'aurait jamais perçue.

Orlanaé ouvrit les yeux.

Une seconde plus tard, une seconde trop tard, Laolin renâcla, s'agita, recula anxieusement, avertissant sa cavalière d'un danger.

Mais la menace était déjà présente, dissimulée à quelques mètres d'elle.

_Ils_ étaient déjà sur elle.

* * *

**Et un cliffhanger, un ! Je suis cruelle, je sais. Bref, l'histoire va prendre un tournant (pas le plus gros de toute l'intrigue, mais ça avance on va dire).**

**Ensuite, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop supris avec le petit frère d'Orlanaé ? Je ne l'avais pas mentionné avant, mais vous aviez un indice dans le chapitre 5. L'Empereur a demandé à Orlanaé "Comment vont tes parents et tes frères ? ", et non, ce n'était pas une erreur ^^**

**A l'intention d'Elissa ; pas trop déçue d'apprendre que le cheval noir est le cheval d'Alessio ? C'est méchant, je sais, parce que pour avoir l'un, ben il faut l'autre ^^**

**Mis à part ça, tout le monde aura reconnu le petit clin d'oeil à Chiam Vite (et par son biais, à Erylis). J'étais nostalgique en écrivant ce chapitre. J'adorais ces deux personnages.**

**Et à l'intention de Lulu Has A Gun ; oui, il va y avoir un peu d'action et de remue-ménage dans le prochain chapitre. Et je compte sur toi pour critiquer tout ce qui n'ira pas !**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé =)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

**Eh oui, I did it ! J'ai posté ce chapitre en temps et un peu moins en heure. Mais il est là au moins. Et comme je suis une personne très paradoxale, la semaine où je dis ne pas pouvoir poster, j'écris mon plus long chapitre. Ha ha ! Mais honnêtement, c'est de la faute aux trois personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Oui, en effet, on m'achète très facilement et je n'ai pas pu résister à tous ces compliments. Résultat, j'ai quand même trouvé le temps et l'énergie d'écrire.**

**Donc, merci à Lulu Has A Gun. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi maintenant, je l'écris à chaque chapitre ! Pour tes reviews, ton soutien, tes MP... et ta bonne humeur aussi !**

**Elissa : Au moment où j'ai lu ta review, j'ai su que j'allais devoir me débrouiller pour poster cette semaine ^^ Non, sérieux, merci pour tout ce que tu as écrit, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Pour le paradoxe d'Ellana (et de Jilano), c'est tout à fait ça, et c'est bien ce que je pensais en l'écrivant. Dans pleins de passages on pouvait lire que Jilano admirait Ellana, la trouvait extrêment douée... mais qu'il avait en même temps peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose XD Plutôt contente que tu apprécies Alessio. Je vais te laisser découvrir par toi-même dans les prochains chapitres si c'est un traître ou non. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Et n'hésite pas à relever tout ce qui te déplaira !**

**Noxae : Hello, miss ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours ma fic ! Je m'étais demandé ce qui t'était arrivé ^^ En fait, je me lève à 4h30 pour aller travailler, je suis chez le petit à 5h00 (heure où sa maman part) et je le réveille vers 7h00. Dur, dur ! En tout cas, merci de ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

Le temps semblait s'être figé. Orlanaé, tendue, n'osait plus faire un geste, les mains crispées sur ses rênes. Même Laolin avait cessé de s'agiter. La jument était si raide que sa cavalière pouvait le sentir à travers la selle. Cela ne l'empêchait de souffler brusquement, ses oreilles continuant de remuer dans toutes les directions. Quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, une voix souffla à la jeune fille qu'elles étaient cernées. Le brouillard, comme par un fait exprès, semblait s'être encore épaissi, jusqu'à en devenir presque palpable. Il s'enroulait autour d'elle, la privant de sa vue et étouffant les bruits qui pourraient l'alerter d'une attaque imminente. La jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration et laissa échapper un souffle, qui se mêla à la brume et disparu, étouffé par sa lourdeur.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait. Le signe que ce qui la menaçait s'apprêtait à attaquer ? Son regard courut sur les environs de la montagne, tentant de discerner quelque chose au travers de l'épais voile opaque. Elle se trouvait à son sommet et tout n'était que pente autour d'elle. Toutefois, il y avait de nombreuses corniches et aspérités, toutes susceptibles de pouvoir dissimuler des ennemis, pour peu qu'ils se fassent discrets. Et discrets, ils l'étaient. Elle avait failli ne pas sentir leur présence. Ils restaient immobiles et silencieux, parfaitement camouflés par les irrégularités rocheuses qu'offrait la montagne. Elle percevait instinctivement qu'ils étaient nombreux. Elle pouvait presque sentir leurs yeux sur elle.

_Est-ce cela ? Ce que ressent un animal, un siffleur, lorsqu'il sait qu'il est proie et que des prédateurs l'entourent ? _se demanda-t-elle.

Qu'attendaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne l'attaquaient-ils pas ? Ils devaient savoir qu'elle avait perçu leur présence. Un frisson parcourut sa peau. Elle sentait la noirceur qui émanait d'eux, si puissante qu'elle rampait sous sa peau, perçait ses défenses, s'infiltrait au plus profond de son âme. Elle n'avait _jamais_ rien connu de tel. Elle sentait, devinait, _savait_ que ce qui se trouvait devant elle n'était en rien naturel. Comment le monde pourrait-il créer une telle aberration ?

Les secondes s'éternisèrent et la jeune fille s'aperçut que l'ensemble de la situation ressemblait à ce petit jeu enfantin, auquel elle adorait s'amuser avec son frère, où il faut rester immobile le plus longtemps possible. Le perdant devait ensuite effectuer une action dictée par le gagnant, souvent quelque chose de déplaisant. Cette fois, les conséquences seraient bien plus désagréables. Elle envisagea de se servir de l'arc accroché à sa selle, mais à l'instant même où cette idée lui traversait l'esprit, elle réalisa combien elle était stupide. Elle n'avait aucune visibilité, ignorait combien ses ennemis étaient, et même si elle parvenait à en viser un, les autres se jetteraient aussitôt sur elle.

Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'elle était certaine de pouvoir être entendue à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ceux qui l'épiaient percevaient-ils sa peur ? Pouvaient-ils sentir le sang pulser à toute allure dans ses veines ? S'en délectaient-ils ? Avaient-ils…

Une ombre fusa devant ses yeux.

Affolée, Laolin rua, et la jeune fille, surprise par la réaction de sa jument, ne dut qu'à son talent de cavalière de ne pas être désarçonnée. La tension l'envahissait irrésistiblement, si puissante qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas tourner de l'œil. Elle chercha frénétiquement l'ombre du regard, mais elle s'était évanouie, fantôme dans la brume opaque. Une autre ombre, l'ombre d'une silhouette humanoïde réalisa-t-elle, apparut derrière une aspérité et s'élança, parcourant plusieurs mètres à une vitesse inouïe pour disparaître derrière une saillie. Une saillie qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Laolin recula, les yeux fous, trépignant. Orlanaé scrutait fébrilement l'endroit où l'ombre s'était glissée lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose effleurer sa jambe. Elle poussa un hurlement.

C'en fut trop pour Laolin. La jument, terrorisé, se cabra violemment et sa cavalière vida les étriers. Elle atterrit sur les fesses à quelques mètres de sa monture. Elle se releva aussitôt d'une roulade, les mains sur les poignards à ses hanches, les genoux fléchis, prête à se défendre.

- « Laolin » siffla-t-elle quand la jument fit mine de prendre la fuite.

L'animal, tête basse, s'arrêta. Elle tremblait de peur, mais Orlanaé savait que sa jument ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Une autre ombre surgit de nulle part, bien trop près au goût de la jeune fille. Elles étaient cernées. Et ces choses le lui faisaient bien comprendre, s'amusant de sa peur, jouant avec elle comme un prédateur avec sa proie. Comme un chat avec une souris.

Il lui fallait partir _maintenant._

Parce que quand ses ennemis décideraient qu'ils s'étaient assez amusés, ils passeraient à l'attaque.

La jeune fille bondit, sautant sur le dos de sa jument sans prendre la peine de se servir des étriers. Elle n'eut qu'à effleurer le flanc de Laolin et celle-ci partit au triple galop, dévalant la pente presque à pic. Ses sabots soulevaient des gerbes de neige et de pierres, et elle était trop effrayée pour prêter attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait. Orlanaé serra les dents lorsque sa jument trébucha, manquant de l'envoyer admirer le sol encore une fois, et pria pour qu'aucune ombre ne choisisse cet instant pour apparaître et les attaquer. Laolin se redressa aussitôt et repartit, la peur agissant sur elle plus efficacement que le plus aiguisé des éperons. Sa cavalière s'accrochait à sa crinière, couchée sur son encolure pour ne pas l'entraver, les rênes volant librement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir manqué de s'effondrer de nombreuses fois dans la descente, elles arrivèrent au pied de l'escarpement. De lourds galets, arrachés par les sabots de Laolin, les précédaient, heurtant le sentier pierreux dans un bruit retentissant. La jument s'y engagea, mais Orlanaé, ayant repris ses esprits, la fit volter. Elle venait de réaliser que le convoi se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elles longèrent le sentier de longues minutes, la jument lancée à pleine allure, et Orlanaé pria intérieurement pour que ses ennemis ne soient pas armés d'arcs. Ils se trouvaient en hauteur et elle était complètement à découvert. Même au galop, un bon archer pouvait la toucher.

_Ils vont m'abattre comme du gibier_, songea-t-elle, le cœur serré.

Mais les flèches ne vinrent jamais et elle continua de chevaucher en direction du convoi. Enfin, elle le vit apparaître, d'abord minuscule et flou, puis ses contours se précisèrent et il grossit à vue d'œil. Elle atteignit le premier chariot et le dépassa sans daigner lui jeter un regard. Elle cherchait Warrhad et Telad. Habituellement, ils se trouvaient au niveau de la caravane des Sentinelles, gardant eux-mêmes un œil sur la mission du convoi. Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception et, arrivant au galop, Laolin pila net à leur hauteur.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent d'un air effaré, leurs montures ayant un brusque mouvement de recul à son arrivée soudaine. La jeune fille était pantelante quand elle se redressa sur sa selle, le visage rouge, de la sueur perlant sur son front. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer la situation et s'aperçut qu'elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer un seul mot, bien trop essoufflée.

- « Orlanaé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » exigea Warrhad, l'air véritablement inquiet. « Pourquoi as-tu quitté ton poste ? »

- « Qu'as-tu vu ? » l'interrogea Telad.

- « Je… je » bafouilla-t-elle en essayant désespérément de retrouver son souffle.

- « Mais bon sang d'incompétente ! Tu vas répondre, oui ? » s'exaspéra le commandant du convoi, son visage s'empourprant de colère.

Orlanaé toussa et s'efforça de prononcer des paroles cohérentes.

- « J'ai vu… j'ai vu des ennemis. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais ils étaient là ! »

- « Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ce que c'était ? Tu les as vu, oui ou non ? Sois précise ! »

La jeune fille regarda Warrhad d'un air rageur. L'homme lui répondit par un regard haineux et elle éprouva soudain une irrépressible envie de lui envoyer son poing en plein visage.

- « Non, je ne les ai pas vu ! Pas vraiment. J'ai juste aperçu les ombres de trois ou quatre d'entre eux. »

- « Seulement trois ou quatre ? » s'étonna Telad.

- « Oui, mais ils étaient plus que ça. Seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux se sont montrés, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux ! »

- « Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? »

- « Je l'ai… je l'ai senti, c'est tout. C'est dur à expliquer, mais je le sais. »

Telad la considéra une seconde, puis sembla accepter son explication, aussi simpliste fut-elle. Warrhad, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils, l'air peu convaincu.

- « Si tu le dis » marmonna-t-il. « Peu importe qu'ils soient quatre ou quarante, il est hors de question de les laisser s'approcher du convoi. Où as-tu dit qu'ils étaient ? »

- « Je ne l'ai pas dit. A plusieurs kilomètres devant nous, au sommet d'une montagne. »

La jeune fille jeta un regard aux alentours, une main au-dessus des yeux, essayant de discerner le mont dont elle parlait à travers le brouillard. Elle le repéra enfin et pointa un doigt dans sa direction.

- « C'est celle-là. La plus élevée. Ils se trouvaient à son pic. Ils m'épiaient » ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant.

Warrhad poussa une série de jurons rageurs puis fit un signe à l'intendant, assis dans un chariot quelques mètres plus loin. L'homme en descendit et s'approcha d'eux.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Torren, qui semblait avoir deviné qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'anormal.

- « Apparemment, nous sommes attendus par un comité d'accueil. Nous allons adopter une formation serrée et diminuer la distance entre les chariots. Faites passer le message aux conducteurs des attelages. Surtout, il faut que la caravane des Sentinelles restent bien au centre du convoi. Je vais y concentrer le maximum de nos hommes. Ils sont notre priorité. C'est clair ? »

L'intendant hocha la tête et se retira, s'empressant d'obéir aux ordres.

- « Nous continuons d'avancer ? » s'étonna la jeune fille. « S'ils cherchent à nous attaquer, ils pourront nous repérer à des kilomètres. Ils sont en hauteur, ils nous verront arriver bien avant que nous ne puissions les apercevoir. »

Elle jeta un regard au ciel. Sous l'épaisse couche de brume commençait à se deviner l'obscurité du début de soirée et le soleil avait déjà dû entamer sa courbe vers l'ouest. Il ferait noir dans quelques heures, et la nuit serait déjà tombée lorsqu'ils atteindraient le pied de la montagne où se trouvaient les ombres. S'ils envisageaient de les attaquer, comme Orlanaé le pressentait, ils auraient pour eux l'avantage de la nuit et de la hauteur. Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas avoir d'archers, mais là encore, elle ne pouvait l'affirmer avec certitude. La jeune fille frissonna.

Etaient-ce les créatures qui avaient attaqué le convoi à Al-Vor, ainsi que les autres ? Qui enlevaient des personnes dont on n'entendait plus jamais parler ? Qui éviscéraient leurs victimes ? Et qui s'en servaient comme nourriture, comme tout le monde semblait le penser ?

C'était possible. Probable même. Leur convoi remplissait tous les critères. Ils se trouvaient dans un lieu isolé, hors d'atteinte de toute aide, et les créatures pourraient aisément disparaître dans la nature après les avoir attaqués. Et il faudrait des jours pour que quelqu'un s'inquiète de leur retard. Savaient-ils que leur convoi n'était pas ordinaire, qu'ils étaient en réalité en mission de protection rapprochée ? Les chances étaient mimines. Ils n'étaient sans doute que des proies classiques à leurs yeux, un autre moyen de déstabiliser l'Empire, d'effrayer les Alaviriens. D'exercer une domination par la peur.

_Pourquoi ? A quelles fins ? Au profit de qui ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle pour la millième fois.

- « Nous n'avons pas le choix » expliqua Telad. « Même si nous nous arrêtions ici pour la nuit, il nous faudrait bien reprendre le trajet demain. Sans oublier que notre pause ne serait pas vraiment reposante, il nous faudrait tous rester sur nos gardes. Et qui nous dit que les ennemis ne profiteraient pas de la nuit pour venir jusqu'ici ? Je préfère être attaqué à un moment où je m'y attends, plutôt qu'être surpris en plein repas. »

- « Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes d'attendre que le danger vienne à nous ! » s'emporta Warrhad, le regard brillant d'une lueur dangereuse. « S'ils décident de nous attaquer, ils verront bien à quoi ils se frottent ! Nous sommes les soldats d'Al-Jeit, capitale où l'Empereur lui-même vit, et nous avons des guerriers Thüls avec nous. Je les attends de pied ferme, ces ombres ! »

- « Et le convoi ne peut pas faire demi-tour ou emprunter un autre chemin » compléta la jeune fille en soupirant. « Mais je pense vraiment que nous ne devrions pas les sous-estimer. Il y avait quelque chose de… je ne sais pas. Profondément maléfique en eux. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel. »

Le commandant du convoi la regarda d'un air méprisant, et la tension entre eux augmenta d'un cran. Elle ne souvenait pas d'avoir jamais ressenti une telle animosité envers quelqu'un.

- « Tu as seize ans, _petite_ » rétorqua-t-il. « Que penses-tu donc avoir connu ? Tu n'étais même pas une lueur dans les yeux de ta mère lorsque nous affrontions les Ts'liches et les mercenaires du Chaos. »

La réplique passa ses lèvres malgré elle.

- « Et vous, vous aviez quel âge ? » riposta-t-elle. « Quinze ans ? Vous ne me ferez pas avaler que vous combattiez autre chose que vos copains de formation à cette époque ! »

Furieux, le visage écarlate, Warrhad talonna sa monture et s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille se raidit, à l'affut du plus infime de ses gestes. Toutefois, il ne semblait pas avoir d'autre intention que celle de l'intimider, et il y eut un court silence, orageux, que Telad finit par briser.

- « Ca suffit ! » tonna-t-il avec autorité. « Ce n'est pas le moment pour de telles broutilles ! Orlanaé, cesse de t'emporter, et toi, Warrhad, n'as-tu rien de mieux à faire que la provoquer ? »

Simultanément, Orlanaé et Warrhad prirent une profonde inspiration, évitant de se regarder.

- « Je vais ordonner aux hommes de se tenir prêt à faire face à une éventuelle attaque. Je vais augmenter la protection autour des Sentinelles et les avertir du danger. Avec un peu de chance, Liven Dil' Ventin et Shanira Cil' Delian sauront nous être d'une quelconque aide. Je vais me placer à l'avant du convoi. Telad ? »

- « Je resterais à proximité des Sentinelles. »

- « Très bien. Orlanaé, tu pars un peu à l'avant, mais ne t'éloignes pas trop. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un trop grand nombre d'ennemis te tombent dessus alors que tu es seule. »

_Trop tard_, songea la jeune fille avec ironie.

Warrhad les regarda un instant, s'assurant que ses directives avaient été bien comprises, puis il talonna son cheval, ouvrant sa rêne pour le faire volter et s'éloigner. A cet instant, une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Orlanaé, la faisant brusquement sursauter. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et une vive inquiétude lui saisit la gorge. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?

- « Attendez ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Warrhad s'arrêta et tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur.

- « Et Alessio ? Si le convoi ne s'arrête pas ou ne lui envoie aucun signal, il ne peut pas deviner qu'il y a un danger ! Il est à l'arrière, au courant de rien, et qui nous dit qu'il n'y a pas un autre groupe de ces choses ? »

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour lui ! » rétorqua le commandant du convoi avec un soupir agacé. « C'est un marchombre, il s'en sortira. »

- « S'il est attaqué, peut-être pas ! On ne pourrait pas… je ne sais pas… » réfléchit Orlanaé. « Faire un feu par exemple ? Il se poserait des questions et nous rejoindrait rapidement. »

- « Hors de question ! Nous n'allons pas ameuter toutes les bestioles qui se promènent dans les Montagnes de l'Est ! »

- « Alors, je vais le chercher. »

Sa voix était empreinte d'une certitude inébranlable et rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. La jeune fille se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle réagissait de manière aussi protectrice. Sans doute parce qu'elle pensait qu'Alessio ferait de même si les rôles étaient inversés. N'était-il pas venu la chercher, trois jours plus tôt, lorsque le convoi avait dû s'arrêter à cause d'un attelage brisé ?

- « Tu es impossible ! Très bien, à ta guise, pars à sa recherche ! Débrouillez-vous pour nous rattraper rapidement. »

- « Je l'accompagne » intervint Telad. « Je ne vais pas la laisser y aller seule. Si danger il y a, nous ne serons pas trop de trois. Je ne te priverais pas d'un de tes hommes et les miens sont à leur place ici, j'irais donc. »

Warrhad les dévisagea avec irritation, puis leva une main en signe de reddition. Il talonna son cheval et partit rejoindre ses soldats au galop. Orlanaé lança un regard reconnaissant à Telad et ils se mirent en route. Laolin était toujours ruisselante de transpiration, ses flancs se gonflant violemment, signe d'une respiration difficile. La jeune fille choisit d'avancer à une allure modérée et le chef Thül l'imita. Ils chevauchèrent en silence un long moment. Sa présence la soulageait, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de se retrouver seule face à des ennemis une nouvelle fois. Elle scruta les environs, espérant qu'Alessio ne se trouvait pas à une trop grande distance du convoi. Avec le brouillard, le repérer risquait de ne pas être chose aisée.

- « Merci de m'accompagner » fit-elle, rompant de longues minutes de silence.

Telad ne répondit pas et lui lança un regard en biais.

- « Quoi ? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, vous êtes bien trop silencieux » ajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- « Ce n'est rien. »

- « Bien sûr que si. C'est à cause de Warrhad ? Il est souvent insupportable, mais mieux vaut ne pas s'en formaliser. Je crois que si je continuais d'y prêter attention, je serais constamment de mauvaise humeur. »

Le Thül poussa un long soupir et, tournant la tête vers lui, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'il était agacé.

- « Au risque de te surprendre, le problème n'est pas Warrhad pour une fois. J'ai proposé de t'accompagner uniquement parce que j'aurais mauvaise conscience s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Mais en réalité, je n'ai absolument rien à faire ici, je devrais être à mon poste. Et toi aussi. »

La jeune fille serra les dents, acceptant la critique explicite. Il avait raison, elle en avait conscience. Son rôle était de protéger le convoi, pas Alessio, qui n'avait sûrement pas besoin de son aide. Par ailleurs, Telad, qui l'avait prise en amitié, se sentait obligé de la suivre, négligeant par la même occasion ses responsabilités envers ses hommes et la mission qui lui avait été confié. Qu'en aurait pensé Salim ? Qu'elle choisissait mal ses priorités, sans doute. L'air changé de tension, ils continuèrent d'avancer, leur avancée graduellement ralentie par la nuit qui tombait. La jeune fille sentit le nœud autour de son cœur se délacer lorsqu'elle aperçut Alessio arriver dans leur direction. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés par le vent, plus encore que d'habitude, et il paraissait inquiet.

- « Je vous ai vu arriver du haut d'une montagne. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Orlanaé lui expliqua rapidement la situation et il fronça les sourcils.

- « J'ai senti quelque chose d'anormal. Je ne parvenais pas à en déterminer l'origine, mais j'avais cette sensation de malaise. Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en défaire. »

Il jeta un regard à Telad et eut soudain l'air étonné.

- « Que faites-vous ici ? Je m'apprêtais à vous rejoindre, la nuit commence à tomber. »

- « Nous sommes venus t'avertir » répondit la jeune fille, embarrassée.

Elle sentait le regard du chef Thül peser sur elle, ainsi qu'un certain agacement.

- « Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas la peine. »

- « Je m'inquiétais » répondit-elle après une courte hésitation, la voix étranglée.

Alessio eut l'air surpris, mais il plongea son regard dans le sien, et soudain, il sourit. Orlanaé sentit un agréable frisson la parcourir, une douce chaleur prenant naissance au creux de son ventre. Ils s'observèrent de longues secondes, la jeune fille complètement égarée dans le bleu de ses yeux, lorsque Telad fit mine de tousser. Elle sursauta, retournant brusquement à la réalité. Ils leur fallait rejoindre le convoi, en croisant les doigts pour qu'il n'ait pas été attaqué pendant leur absence.

Le cœur tressaillant, la jeune fille aperçut l'air désemparé d'Alessio.

* * *

Ils furent attaqués dans la matinée.

Ils avaient avancé toute la nuit, dépassant la montagne où Orlanaé avait aperçu les ombres, et au fil des heures, presque tous avaient fini par se détendre, pensant le danger envolé, évité, ou tout simplement exagéré par la jeune éclaireuse. Toutefois, Warrhad avait maintenu une formation serrée et les hommes restaient alertes, armes aux poings, les yeux rivés sur les reliefs montagneux. Les Itinérants, quant à eux, n'étaient pas des guerriers et avaient pour ordre de rester dans leurs chariots, où ils seraient protégés. Orlanaé et Alessio s'étaient placés un temps un peu à l'avant du convoi, mais l'épaisseur du brouillard qui persistait avait fini par les convaincre de leur inefficacité. Ils progressaient, côte à côte, près de la caravane des Sentinelles, partageant la même conviction instinctive que le convoi n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Leurs genoux s'effleuraient régulièrement, leurs montures, inquiètes comme leurs cavaliers, refusant de se séparer de plus de quelques centimètres.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais l'aube s'employait déjà à colorer le ciel de toutes les nuances connues de rouge, et bien plus encore, se reflétant sur la brume et la neige, étendant son voile écarlate sur les montagnes. Une brise soufflait doucement, faisant voleter une mèche libre sur le visage d'Orlanaé, la déconcentrant, lui tirant un sourire. Elle tendit la main et fit jouer ses doigts, essayant de palper l'épais brouillard, d'effleurer ses ondulations, de percevoir sa consistance…

Un cri terrifié la tira brutalement de ses pensées.

Comme dans un rêve, elle se vit tourner la tête. L'air de venir de nulle part, une quarantaine de silhouettes dévalaient une montagne dans leur direction, si rapidement que c'en était surhumain. Elles ne semblaient pas gênées par l'inclinaison de la pente, presque à pic, mais progressaient sans grâce, plutôt avec une brusquerie qui la fit tressaillir. Le moindre de leur mouvement et la violence qui en exsudait clamaient leur soif de sang.

- « Les arcs ! » entendit-elle hurler.

Warrhad.

La jeune fille se secoua, c'était le moment de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait acquis au cours de son apprentissage. Comme les autres, elle se saisit de son arc, banda une flèche, amenant l'empennage jusqu'à sa joue, visant les créatures qui en voulaient à sa vie. Les premiers traits n'eurent pas le temps de partir, soudain, un énorme bloc de pierre, lourd de plusieurs tonnes, se matérialisa au-dessus de leurs assaillants. Les Sentinelles, réalisa-t-elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête et, juste derrière elle, Liven Dil' Venten était sorti de sa caravane, se tenant debout sur le rebord, intensément concentré. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à la jeune fille pour mesurer la quantité de pouvoir qu'il fallait posséder pour réaliser un tel dessin. Elle s'attendait à ce que le roc tombe sur leurs ennemis, les réduisant en poudre, mais avec une agilité extraordinaire, qui lui rappela les loups du Nord, ils se jetèrent sur les côtés. Pas un seul d'entre eux ne fut touché.

Alessio fut le premier à lâcher sa flèche. Parfaitement ajustée, elle parcourut les centaines de mètres qui la séparait de sa cible, se plantant avec une extrême précision dans son front. Plusieurs flèches suivirent et aucune ne parvint à toucher les monstres. La jeune fille plissa les yeux, attentive à la moindre brise, au plus léger souffle de vent qui pourrait dévier la trajectoire de son tir, concentrée jusqu'à faire corps avec son arc. Elle lâcha la corde. La flèche fila à toute allure, devenue invisible dans l'épais brouillard, et se planta dans l'épaule d'un des monstres. Ce n'était pas exactement l'endroit qu'elle avait visé, mais étant donné le peu de succès qu'avaient eu ses compagnons, elle s'estimait chanceuse d'être parvenue à toucher sa cible. Toutefois, le monstre sembla à peine ralenti, il continua de courir sans s'arrêter, dévalant la pente à une vitesse inouïe, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il hurlait sa rage et sa soif de sang, et bientôt ses compagnons se joignirent à lui. Leurs cris, mi-rugissements, mi-grognements glacèrent le sang d'Orlanaé.

- « D'où sortent ces horreurs ? » murmura un soldat près d'elle, la voix blanche.

_Bonne question._

- « Continuez de tirer ! Abattez-moi ces monstres avant qu'ils n'atteignent les chariots ! » vociféra Warrhad.

Les flèches continuèrent de pleuvoir, leurs trajectoires devenant de plus en plus audacieuses, mais les monstres semblaient maintenant sur leurs gardes et aucun d'eux ne fut touché. Les dents serrées, Orlanaé banda sa dernière flèche. Ils étaient tout proches… Sa peur rendit son trait plus précis et mortel que jamais, et il alla se ficher dans la gorge de sa cible. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de joie.

- « Un de moins ! » s'exclama-t-elle en accrochant son arc désormais inutile à sa selle.

- « Ne t'emballe pas » lui répliqua Alessio. « Il en reste toujours une quarantaine et nous sommes à court de flèches. »

Il avait raison. L'affrontement au corps-à-corps semblait inévitable, et même s'ils étaient aussi nombreux que leurs ennemis, elle pressentait que l'assaut serait terrible et son issue imprédictible. Quand elle parvint enfin à discerner clairement les créatures, elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de fuir.

Ils n'avaient rien d'humain, étaient tout au plus humanoïdes. Haut de presque deux mètres, si musculeux qu'ils en feraient pâlir de jalousie le plus fort des Thüls, la puissance de leur torse et de leurs biceps se devinait sous les vêtements en cuir grossièrement tissés qu'ils portaient, et Orlanaé se sentit petite et insignifiante à côté de leur puissance brute. Ils avaient une peau brune ou couleur chair, parfois même d'un blanc laiteux, épaisse, boursoufflée et parsemée de croûtes. Leurs faciès étaient monstrueux, déformés par leur air sinistre, leurs yeux cruels et leurs petites dents jaunes et pourries. Certains avaient de longues crinières sales et emmêlées, d'autres quelques touffes clairsemées et les derniers étaient complètement chauves. Ceux-là étaient sans doute les pires. Rien ne dissimulait les déformations de leurs crânes, les bosses aberrantes et les excroissances de chair.

Cependant, le plus repoussant était leur odeur. Ils étaient encore à plusieurs mètres de distance, et pourtant elle venait déjà frapper les narines d'Orlanaé, lui retournant l'estomac, lui donnant envie de rendre son déjeuner. C'était quelque chose comme de la sueur rance, mêlée à du sang séché et à une étrange odeur de putréfaction. Une puanteur anormale, même si elle imaginait, volontiers d'ailleurs, qu'ils n'avaient jamais touché un savon de leur vie.

Ils étaient munis d'épées, de cimeterres et de haches, toutes rouillées, ébréchés, recouvertes de croûtes de sang. Bien qu'émoussées, ces armes n'en paraissaient pas moins dangereuses entre leurs mains. Ils les brandissaient en hurlant et les Montagnes de l'Est, ordinairement tellement silencieuses, furent remplies de leurs cris de haine.

Des prédateurs.

Alessio et Orlanaé échangèrent un regard, et d'un même geste, bondirent au sol. Seulement armés de poignards et de quelques armes de jet, ils étaient bien moins à l'aise que leurs camarades en combat à cheval. La jeune fille mit une claque sur la croupe de sa jument, l'éloignant des premières créatures. Elle serra les dents, se préparant à défendre chèrement sa peau.

Elle entendit Telad hurler quelques mots et soudain, les cavaliers partirent au galop vers les créatures, essayant de les écraser. Le poitrail d'un cheval heurta le torse d'un des monstre dans un bruit assourdissant et c'est à peine s'il fut déséquilibré. Il enfonça sa hache dans l'encolure de l'animal et d'un geste brusque, l'arracha, décapitant à moitié la pauvre bête qui s'effondra sur son cavalier. Orlanaé observa avec horreur le monstre égorger le guerrier Thül, du sang giclant sur son visage déformé par un rictus de triomphe. Les autres hommes se jetèrent dans la bataille avec un courage admirable, devenus instruments de mort, opposant leur puissance à celle des monstres. Toutefois, il fut rapidement clair que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. La pugnacité des guerriers Thüls et des soldats d'Al-Jeit faisait des ravages dans les rangs ennemis, et elle put voir un des monstres être coupé en deux de l'entrejambe jusqu'à la tête, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas en reste. Ils frappaient avec une force surhumaine, arrachant des membres et broyant des crânes à la seule force de leurs mains, sans paraître ressentir la moindre peur, et plus inquiétant encore, sans éprouver de douleur.

Nombre de chevaux furent tués et de cavaliers jetés à terre, et les hommes perdirent bientôt le maigre avantage qu'ils avaient avec leurs montures. Guettant une ouverture, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Orlanaé avait les mains sur ses poignards, tous ses sens aux aguets, prête à saisir la moindre opportunité de se jeter dans la bataille. Pour le moment, les combats étaient trop concentrés et un seul coup d'œil suffit à lui indiquer que le plus dangereux n'était pas les monstres ; fatigués par une nuit entière à chevaucher, plus de vingt-quatre heures sans sommeil ainsi que par les assauts déchaînés de leurs ennemis, les guerriers et les soldats frappaient avec rage et quelque peu aveuglément.

Soudain, un monstre se détacha du groupe et se dirigea à toute allure vers le convoi, attiré par les Itinérants sans défenses et désormais sans protection. Un énorme pieu se matérialisa dans l'air, fusant vers la créature. Comme alerté par un mystérieux sens, le monstre se jeta à terre et ne fut même pas frôlé par la création qui disparut aussitôt. Il se releva et, rejetant la tête en arrière, hurla d'une voix rauque, inhumaine :

- « Un dessinateur ! »

Orlanaé se figea. Elle vit Alessio s'élancer sur l'opportunité qu'elle avait attendue, poignards en main, et s'engager dans un combat où force brute et fluidité s'opposaient. Le marchombre virevoltait, tentant de percer les défenses de son adversaire, évitant les coups de cimeterre qui l'auraient mis en pièces, utilisant ses armes avec une extrême précision. Il traça plusieurs plaies sanglantes sur le torse de la créature et, hypnotisée par la grâce de ses mouvements, la jeune fille sursauta en entendant un cri perçant. Perçant et féminin.

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit que trois autres créatures s'étaient frayées un chemin à travers la barrière que formaient les hommes, se ruant vers le chariot de Celedra. La jeune femme s'était saisie d'un couteau quelconque, le brandissant devant elle, visiblement déterminée à se défendre, mais bien trop effrayée pour être efficace. Les Itinérants les plus proches se lévèrent, prêts à aider leur camarade au péril de leur vie.

- « Orlanaé ! » hurla une voix, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Telad.

Elle savait ce qu'il attendait d'elle, tout comme elle savait avoir pris la décision d'intervenir bien avant qu'il ne le lui demande. Elle s'élança, courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, déterminée à intercepter les créatures avant qu'elles ne puissent s'en prendre à son amie. Mais les monstres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de Celedra et l'un d'eux levaient déjà son épée couverte de sang, prêt à massacrer la jeune femme, un rugissement d'anticipation aux lèvres. Elle n'arriverait jamais à temps… A l'instant où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, qu'elle sentait le sang marteler à ses tempes, une dizaine de petites billes rouges grésillant de façon inquiétante apparurent, frappant le dos de celui qui s'apprêtait à tuer Celedra. Sa tunique prit feu et il poussa un hurlement de rage. La main d'Orlanaé plongea vers sa hanche, se glissant sous sa veste en cuir, et elle en tira un petit disque parfaitement équilibré, tranchant à souhait, l'arme de jet idéale. Elle fit jouer l'objet entre ses doigts et le lança dans un geste aussi précis que puissant. Le disque effectua une courbe et se planta profondément dans la nuque du monstre en feu, le tuant sur le coup. Il s'effondra lourdement et sans s'occuper de lui, ses deux acolytes le piétinèrent. Ils couraient toujours, mais ils semblaient quelque peu déstabilisés par son attaque et par les petites billes qui étaient apparues de nulle part.

Orlanaé rattrapa très vite son retard et bientôt, elle fut sur eux. Son pied fusa, heurtant l'arrière du genou d'une des créatures qui trébucha et, emportée par son élan, s'effondra. Sa tête monstrueuse se tourna vers la jeune fille et sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, Orlanaé lui envoya son genou en pleine figure. Les dents du monstre explosèrent dans un rugissement de rage et il bondit sur ses pieds d'une détente stupéfiante de rapidité. Dans un geste aussi imprudent qu'irréfléchi, elle tira un poignard de sa ceinture et lui fit décrire un arc de cercle en direction du torse de son adversaire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de regretter son geste, le monstre, profitant de la faille dans sa garde, saisit son poignet dans une prise douloureuse, ses ongles longs et hideux s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Il l'obligea à baisser le bras, sa main se resserrant. La jeune fille tenta de résister, mais il était bien trop fort, et les terribles élancements dans son poignet lui indiquaient que l'os n'allait pas tarder à céder. Ses doigts s'ouvrirent, lâchant son arme. L'esprit embrumé par la douleur, elle vit l'autre monstre revenir sur ses pas, brandissant une machette, un rire cruel aux lèvres. Il avait abandonné l'idée de tuer Celedra, visiblement attiré par la proie facile qu'elle devait sembler être.

Son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, elle vit le monstre qui la tenait approcher son visage du sien, et son haleine putride la frappa de plein fouet. Elle ferma les yeux, reculant d'un pas, écœurée par la puanteur. Il leva son cimeterre dans un geste destiné à l'éventrer, mais l'idée avait déjà germé dans son esprit. Sans essayer de détacher son poignet, elle bondit sur le côté, évitant le coup, et leva les yeux. L'autre monstre n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux… Elle alla au contact de son adversaire, se glissant sous sa lame, plaquant son corps contre le sien, ignorant l'odeur atroce. Surpris, il libéra son poignet, levant la main dans le but de la saisir par la gorge, mais c'était trop tard. L'autre créature était tout près d'eux, agitant son arme dans un geste sans équivoque, et la jeune fille n'eut qu'à appuyer ses mains sur le torse de son assaillant. Il trébucha et s'embrocha sur la machette de son acolyte.

Du sang ruissela de sa mâchoire brisée, et Orlanaé l'observa, fascinée, avoir un frémissement nerveux. L'autre monstre retira aussitôt sa lame, jetant son compagnon au sol avec indifférence, ses petits yeux cruels se posant sur elle avec une lueur mauvaise. Il se rua vers elle, son arme dressée au-dessus de sa tête, dans un geste d'une précision étonnante. La jeune fille ne l'évita qu'au dernier instant, laissant la lame effleurer son crâne quand il l'abattit, et plongea au sol, se relevant d'une roulade parfaitement maîtrisée, une main tirant le poignard à sa cheville. Elle se retourna aussitôt qu'elle fut sur ses pieds. Le monstre était dos à elle, figé de stupéfaction par sa vive dérobade. Elle le saisit au niveau du menton, veillant à ce que ses doigts restent bien en-dessous de sa bouche, et l'égorgea rapidement. Elle sentit le corps du monstre s'effondrer contre elle, glissant lourdement au sol. Elle s'écarta, une grimace écœurée sur les lèvres.

La jeune fille essuya rapidement la lame du poignard contre sa jambe et sursauta en s'apercevant que le sang qui la recouvrait était noir et épais. D'où venaient ces créatures ?

A l'instant même où cette question lui traversait l'esprit, elle entendit un hurlement effrayé et perçut le sifflement caractéristique d'une arme fendant l'air. Elle se déroba juste à temps et sentit un trait brûlant transpercer sa veste en cuir, son poignard lui glissant des mains. Elle pivota sur les hanches et se retrouva nez à nez au monstre qui s'était embroché sur la lame de son acolyte. Il avait l'air plus mort que vif, titubant et peinant à se tenir debout, mais il semblait ne pas souffrir et être décidé à accomplir son œuvre de mort tant qu'il serait vivant. Cette fois, la jeune fille savait qu'elle avait l'avantage et n'hésita pas une seconde, frappant violemment dans l'entrejambe du monstre. Elle fut presque surprise de le voir, comme n'importe quel homme, se plier en deux. Ces créatures ne ressentaient pas la douleur, mais visiblement, une certaine partie de leur anatomie faisait exception. Elle l'empoigna par son épaisse crinière, les mèches de cheveux rugueuses éraflant ses doigts, et lui donna une brusque secousse, l'envoyant au sol. Elle leva son genou et heurta violemment son visage, achevant de le défigurer. Le monstre poussa un gargouillis écœurant et la jeune fille, prise d'une sorte de pitié dégoutée, décida d'en finir. Elle saisit la tête du monstre entre ses mains et d'un mouvement aussi rapide qu'indolore, lui brisa la nuque.

Désorientée, elle libéra le cadavre, le laissant glisser au sol. Le sang pulsait dans ses veines et elle le sentait tambouriner au niveau de ses tempes. L'adrénaline qui s'était distillée à grand flots dans son corps sembla s'évanouir. Elle leva les yeux, croisant le regard de Celedra, qui avait l'air aussi horrifié que soulagé. La jeune fille se retourna, contemplant le combat qui continuait de faire rage une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Les guerriers Thüls et les soldats formaient toujours une barrière protectrice devant le convoi et les rares monstres qui parvenaient à s'y glisser étaient arrêtés par un Alessio déchaîné, dont les poings et les pieds étaient devenus de véritables armes, remplaçant avec efficacité ses poignards disparus.

La jeune fille se concentra sur la bataille, tentant de discerner qui prenait l'avantage. Nombre de cadavres humains étaient étendus au sol, et les combattants du convoi avaient diminué de moitié, mais il y avait aussi quantité de morts parmi les monstres. Ces derniers attaquaient toujours avec la même virulence, la force de leur haine frappant la barrière de courage de leurs adversaires avec efficacité, sans toutefois parvenir à l'ébranler. Les Thüls avaient entonné un chant guerrier et leurs attaques semblaient redoubler de vigueur à chaque seconde. Parmi eux, la jeune fille discerna Telad, véritable virtuose du combat, sa hache cueillant mortellement les monstres qui avaient l'audace de s'approcher de lui. Et l'arme qui faisait la différence ; les Sentinelles utilisaient leur Don pour leur venir en aide.

Ils prenaient le dessus.

Ramassant son poignard, elle s'élança dans le gros de la bataille, une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais connu s'emparant d'elle et lui insufflant l'envie irrépressible d'éliminer ces créatures qui avaient déjà tant fait de morts. D'une détente formidable, elle bondit sur un monstre qui s'employait à arracher la gorge d'un soldat avec les dents, atterrissant sur son dos. Elle l'étrangla d'un bras et le poignarda au pli du cou de l'autre, sectionnant une artère. Du sang gicla à flots et, prenant appui le dos du monstre qui s'effondrait, elle effectua en saut périlleux, atterrissant souplement, accroupie, sa lame tranchant la cheville de la première créature qui se présenta. Ses coups, fluides et maîtrisés, continuèrent de pleuvoir et elle se laissa emporter dans une danse mortelle apprise auprès de son maître. Les enseignements de Salim coulèrent dans son esprit, prenant possession de ses instincts, influant sur ses mouvements.

Vint le moment où lorsqu'elle se tourna pour chercher un autre adversaire, elle ne rencontra qu'un vide désemparant et un silence presque déplacé après un combat d'une telle violence. Il ne restait plus que quelques monstres et ils furent rapidement éliminés par Alessio qui les cueillit quand ils voulurent s'enfuir.

Le regard de la jeune fille flotta sur les environs, ne parvenant pas à saisir ce qu'elle voyait. Une soixantaine de cadavres, humains et inhumains, étaient étendus autour d'elle, et la vingtaine d'hommes encore debout ruisselaient de sang, zébrés d'estafilades plus ou moins profondes. Les Itinérants descendaient de leurs chariots et Orlanaé s'aperçut que plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient jetés dans la bataille, armés des premiers objets coupants qu'ils avaient trouvés. Ceux qui étaient indemnes rejoignirent les blessés, commençant à panser les plaies.

Dans un état second, la jeune fille essuya son poignard dans la neige, avant de le glisser dans son fourreau. C'est en se redressant qu'elle le vit, une blessure affreuse barrant son ventre. Un cri angoissé prit naissance dans sa gorge nouée et passa ses lèvres malgré elle :

- « Warrhad ! »

* * *

**Vous avez survécu à ce chapitre de 7000 mots ? Génial ! J'avoue que j'ai super hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça ! C'était la première fois que j'écrivais une scène de combat (où il y a plus de deux protagonistes en tout cas !) et je sais que j'ai des progrès à faire, mais je trouve que ce n'est pas trop mal pour une première. Et vous ? Sérieux, je veux savoir tout ce que vous n'avez pas aimé (à ton clavier Lulu Has A Gun :-p).**

**Petite précision : Sur un autre site où je poste, j'ai reçu un commentaire où une personne faisait part des choses qui lui déplaisaient. Pas méchamment, néanmoins. Et comme il est très possible que vous ayez pensé la même chose, je m'explique. Cette personne a fait remarquer qu'Ellana et Edwin n'auraient jamais perdu de vue Ewilan et Salim. Et je suis d'accord, mais c'est vrai que ça peut être perçu comme ça dans ma fic. Ils ne se sont pas perdus de vue (ils peuvent toujours communiquer après tout), et pour moi il est évident qu'ils sont éternellement liés par l'amitié, mais leurs chemins ont du se séparer un long moment pour des raisons qui n'ont pas encore été expliquées (Orlanaé ne les connaissant pas). Mais tout vous sera bientôt révélé ;-) Ensuite, elle a fait remarquer que ce n'est pas crédible que les Sentinelles voyagent en convoi, même si elles n'ont jamais été à la Citadelle. C'est vrai que d'autres Sentinelles auraient pu les emmener, mais je vais spoiler un peu, disons qu'elles sont en mission. Ewilan y compris. Bon ben vous aurez tous deviné que c'est par rapport aux troubles de l'Empire. Bref, je n'avais pas prévu de révéler ça maintenant, mais je flippe tellement à l'idée que vous trouviez tout incohérent que j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'expliquer. Voilà ^^ Ah et elle trouve mes chapitres trop longs. Mais là je comprends du coup !  
**

**A l'intention d'Elissa : J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu (oui tu m'as foutu la pression avec tous ces compliments !). Ah et j'espère aussi que tu as eu une bonne note à ton examen d'histoire et à ton travail de méthodologie ;-)  
**

**A l'intention de Lulu (c'est plus court ^^) : Je t'ai bien imaginé lever les yeux au ciel quand Orlanaé s'est entêtée à aller récupérer Alessio. Ca m'a bien fait rire d'ailleurs XD  
**

**A la semaine prochaine (enfin, je vais essayer !)  
**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour !  
**

**Ce chapitre était promis pour lundi ou mardi, et il arrive mardi ! Comment ça, vous n'y croyiez plus ?  
**

**Je présente, encore une fois, toutes mes excuses pour l'attente de trois semaines. J'étais juste super fatiguée, mais maintenant que mon baby-sitting est fini, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire ET dormir XD  
**

**Je n'avais pas prévu que ce chapitre soit aussi long (le plus long de tous en fait), mais après autant de temps passé sans écrire, j'avais des choses à dire ^^  
**

**En tout cas, et j'en suis ravie, sur les stats de visite j'ai pu constater que dimanche, plusieurs personnes avaient lu ma note, et qu'elles sont toutes revenues (en tout cas il y a le même nombre de visites) le lendemain ! Et même aujourd'hui, il y en a plus que d'habitude. Merci à vous, gentils mais discrets lecteurs ;-)  
**

**Mais tout particulièrement, merci à Lulu Has A Gun pour son soutien, ses conseils et sa gentillesse. Tu es une vraie motivation.  
**

**Elissa : Je suis de retour, miss ^^ Après une si jolie review, en plus, je culpabilisais de ne plus écrire ! Rassures-toi, je suis une féministe convaincue aussi, et il n'était pas question qu'Orlanaé passe pour une assistée, même pour faire briller Alessio ! "J'aurais eu le cœur brisé à l'idée de Tequila attendant vainement sa belle, levant le regard vers les hauteurs avec un hennissement déchirant..." Ah ah. J'ai trouvé cette partie de ta review hilarante. Bizarrement, j'aime bien ce couple aussi XD J'espère te retrouver pour ce chapitre et que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres =)  
**

**Noxae : Hello ! Merci de m'avoir dit que mes chapitres sont bien, même longs. Franchement ça me rassure... surtout étant donné la taille de celui-ci. Ton compliment sur ma scène de combat m'a aussi beaucoup touché, je redoutais votre avis dessus ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et ne pas t'avoir perdue au cours de toute cette longue attente ^^_  
_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Orlanaé s'était accroupie pour essuyer son poignard dans la neige, toujours choquée par le combat auquel elle venait de prendre part, lorsqu'en se relevant, son regard avait embrassé une scène inimaginable. Le grand, le fort, le désagréable Warrhad était étendu sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang, sang, le ventre ouvert d'un bout à l'autre. Un cri terrifié avait quitté ses lèvres et la peur lui avait serré le cœur. Quelque part entre le moment où elle s'était précipité auprès de Warrhad et celui où elle avait appuyé de toutes ses forces sur la plaie, elle s'était demandée à quel instant elle avait pu suffisamment s'attacher à lui pour être tellement effrayée à l'idée de sa mort.

Du sang coulait à flots de sa blessure, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à stopper l'hémorragie. Il avait les yeux ouverts, mais ils roulaient dans leur orbite de façon inquiétante, et il murmurait des paroles inintelligibles. Combien de temps était-il resté allongé dans son propre sang ? Pouvait-il être sauvé ?

- « Ca va aller, tenez bon ! » lui lança-t-il d'une voix pressante. « J'ai besoin d'aide, s'il vous plaît ! »

Personne ne lui prêta attention. Presque tous les hommes étaient blessés, et les rares personnes indemnes essayant de les soigner étaient débordées. Elle entendait des murmures inquiets, des râles douloureux, quelques cris angoissés lorsque le cadavre d'un ami proche était découvert. Sous ses mains, elle pouvaient sentir les tressaillements de Warrhad, livide, qui luttait pour sa vie. Enfin, un homme blond s'accroupit près d'eux et la jeune fille sentit le soulagement l'envahir. C'était Liven Dil' Ventin. Il regarda Warrhad d'un air soucieux et enleva doucement les mains d'Orlanaé de la plaie.

- « Quand a-t-il reçu cette blessure ? » interrogea-t-il.

- « Aucune idée. Il a dû prendre un mauvais coup en combattant, mais je n'ai rien vu » répondit la jeune fille, et à sa grande horreur, sa voix commença à trembler. « Vous pouvez le soigner ? »

- « Non, mais je pense qu'Alessio peut le faire. Va le chercher, je m'occupe d'arrêter le saignement. »

Sans attendre, la jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds. Elle se figea un instant en voyant ses mains, couvertes de sang, et Liven lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, elle s'essuya les mains sur sa veste et partit en courant. Elle louvoya entre les cadavres, son estomac se soulevant de plus en plus à chaque minute. L'odeur du sang frappait ses narines, mêlé à la puanteur des créatures, et soudain, elle se retrouva un mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait découvert le convoi près d'Al-Vor. Même horreur, même effroi, même sensation étrange de perdre une partie de son innocence. Elle s'efforça de ne pas regarder les cadavres, ne pouvant supporter de les associer aux hommes qu'elle avait côtoyés pendant dix jours. Enfin, elle repéra Alessio. Il se tenait près d'une caravane, bandant le bras d'un guerrier Thül. Du sang avait coagulé sur sa tempe, et elle en conclut qu'il avait dû recevoir un coup à cet endroit-là, mais autrement, il ne paraissait pas blessé.

- « Alessio, il faut que tu viennes ! Immédiatement » s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Warrhad a reçu une blessure au niveau de l'estomac et je crois qu'il va y passer si on ne fais pas très vite quelque chose ! »

Le jeune homme la considéra un bref instant puis hocha la tête, glissant quelques recommandations au guerrier qu'il soignait avant de la suivre. Ils rejoignirent rapidement Liven et Warrhad, et autour d'eux, un petit attroupement s'était formé. Les soldats d'Al-Jeit semblaient inquiets et Orlanaé réalisa avec une certaine surprise que, malgré son mauvais caractère, ils tenaient à leur chef.

- « Ecartez-vous » ordonna Alessio d'une voix ferme. « Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'espace et lui d'air. »

Il s'accroupit près de Warrhad et Liven enleva ses mains, laissant le marchombre examiner la blessure. Il fit doucement courir ses doigts sur les lèvres de la plaie. La jeune fille l'observa anxieusement et le vit grimacer.

- « Ce n'est pas joli » déclara-t-il après quelques secondes. « Je pense qu'il a reçu un coup de hache. Je vais essayer de faire un garrot, mais il a déjà perdu pas mal de sang. »

- « Il ne va pas mourir ? » interrogea la jeune fille, formulant la question qui était dans tous les esprits.

- « Je n'en sais rien. La plaie me semble moins profonde qu'elle n'y paraît au premier abord, mais dans le doute, on ne va pas le déplacer. Si un organe vital est touché, je préférerais autant éviter d'aggraver les choses. »

Il leva la tête, regardant dans les yeux de Liven.

- « Si besoin était, vous seriez capable de l'amener jusqu'à un rêveur ? »

- « Sans problème. »

Alessio se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, fermant les yeux une seconde, l'air d'hésiter quant à la décision à prendre. Finalement, il les rouvrit et l'air décidé, exigea :

- « Nous allons nous débrouiller. Il me faudrait de l'alcool, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose de fort » fit-il en regardant les hommes autour de lui avant de soupirer. « Evidemment, nous n'en avons pas. Alors au moins de l'eau, des compresses, des bandages et quelque chose d'assez solide pour faire un garrot, une ceinture par exemple. Ca devrait déjà être pas mal. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Les hommes s'agitèrent, s'empressant d'obéir aux ordres d'Alessio. Orlanaé et Liven se levèrent pour aller les aider, mais ils furent interrompus par le marchombre qui leur demanda de rester. La jeune fille s'agenouilla près de Warrhad et lui lança un regard intrigué.

- « Tu as besoin de nous ? »

- « Quand ils ramèneront de quoi faire le garrot, oui. Il n'est pas tout à fait inconscient et comme ce sera douloureux, il risque de se débattre et d'empirer ses blessures. Ce dont il n'a pas besoin. Mais pour le moment, il faut que tu appuies sur la plaie pendant que je lui retire son armure avec l'aide de Liven. Je veux vérifier qu'il n'a rien d'autre. Inutile de soigner d'un côté s'il finit par se vider de son sang d'un autre » expliqua le jeune homme en tendant une main vers Orlanaé. « Ton poignard ? »

La jeune fille le lui tendit aussitôt. Alessio prit sa main dans la sienne et la guida vers la plaie, la posant à un endroit précis, où il lui ordonna de faire pression. Il avait le teint pâle, et Orlanaé s'aperçut qu'il était moins sûr de ce qu'il faisait qu'il voulait bien le faire paraître. Elle serra doucement ses doigts, d'une façon qu'elle espérait réconfortante, et, levant les yeux vers elle, il sourit faiblement. Il s'attela ensuite à détacher les plaques de l'armure de Warrhad, se servant du poignard pour trancher les liens en cuir, déshabillant le colosse avec Liven. Orlanaé dut retirer ses doigts un instant quand ils enlevèrent le plastron et elle regarda avec inquiétude une fontaine de sang jaillir de la plaie. Warrhad était un titan, tout en muscles et en puissance, les bras excessivement veinés, comme tous les hommes qui font trop de musculation. Toutefois, à le voir gésir ainsi, sans son armure, livide, agité de soubresauts de douleur et divagant, il avait l'air étonnamment fragile.

Alessio examina rapidement Warrhad, soupirant de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'hormis la plaie sur son ventre, il n'avait reçu que quelques légères estafilades. Des soldats leur apportèrent ce que le marchombre avait demandé, et après une seconde de réflexion, il distribua des ordres précis :

- « Servez-vous de l'eau pour vous laver les mains. Ca ne désinfectera pas grand-chose, mais c'est mieux que rien. Vous allez lui tenir les jambes et les épaules pendant que je m'occupe de sa plaie. »

Orlanaé et Liven s'empressèrent d'obéir, versant l'eau de la gourde sur leurs mains. Elle observa avec surprise Alessio se saisir d'une poignée de neige et l'appliquer sur la blessure. Le commandant du convoi essaya instinctivement de s'écarter, son murmure incohérent s'approfondissant.

- « Le froid de la neige pourrait aider à arrêter le saignement » se justifia Alessio devant leurs regards surpris.

La jeune fille se plaça près de la tête de Warrhad, Liven s'agenouillant au niveau de ses jambes. Il avait l'air de souffrir atrocement et malgré elle, elle tendit une main, repoussant délicatement les cheveux de son visage. Son contact doux parut l'apaiser et il se détendit, le marmonnement sur ses lèvres s'éteignant.

Alessio se dépêcha de se laver les mains avant d'ordonner :

- « Tenez-le, et Orlanaé, fais attention à ce qu'il ne te morde pas. »

La jeune fille saisit fermement les épaules de Warrhad, tandis que Liven faisait de même avec ses jambes. Le marchombre introduisit plusieurs compresses dans la plaie, dans le but d'arrêter l'hémorragie, et très rapidement, le blessé se débattit. Orlanaé ne pouvait qu'admirer son agitation ; malgré le sang perdu et la plaie à son ventre, il ne se laissait pas faire et elle eut bientôt toutes les peines du monde à le retenir. Elle sourit, pensant que s'il parvenait encore à être agaçant, c'est qu'il n'était pas en si mauvais état. Alessio banda largement la plaie, grimaçant à la vue du tissu qui devint immédiatement écarlate. Il enroula une ceinture, amenée comme garrot, autour du ventre de Warrhad, la bouclant au centre la plaie, et s'assura qu'elle maintenait les bandages bien en place.

- « Vous pouvez le lâcher » lança-t-il.

Il essuya ses mains couvertes de sang dans la neige, puis les posa sur ses genoux, l'air soudain exténué. Orlanaé s'écarta de Warrhad et regarda Alessio en silence.

- « Alors ? » interrogea Liven.

- « Je peux raisonnablement affirmer que ça ira, mais il faudra surveiller. Demandez à des soldats de le transporter dans une caravane avec des couvertures, des oreillers, enfin, tout pour qu'il soit à l'aise. »

Ils avaient évité le pire.

Orlanaé regarda des hommes emporter Warrhad, qui avait sombré dans une profonde inconscience. Liven se leva et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune marchombre, avant d'aller rejoindre les autres blessés. Alessio et elle restèrent assis un long moment en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées. Elle était épuisée et quand elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, elle s'aperçut que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et que les dernières traces de l'aube n'avait pas encore disparu. Un fin voile écarlate s'étendait toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle frissonna. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu une année en l'espace de seulement quelques heures.

- « Je vais voir si quelqu'un d'autre a besoin de moi » annonça Alessio en se levant.

La jeune fille observa avec inquiétude son visage pâle et les cernes bleutées qui avaient fait leur apparition sous ses yeux.

- « Tu devrais rester assis, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien » s'alarma-t-elle en se levant à son tour. « J'ai l'impression que tu as pris un vilain coup sur le crâne. »

Alessio secoua la tête et fit quelques pas, la contournant, et la jeune fille l'observa vaciller avec inquiétude. Soudain, il s'avança vers elle, posant une main sur son dos.

- « Tu es blessée ? »

- « Quoi ? Non… »

A l'instant où elle répondait, elle sentit un vif élancement dans son dos et se rappela avoir reçu un coup de cimeterre, de la part du deuxième monstre qu'elle avait tué. Toutefois, la blessure n'était que superficielle, dans le cas contraire, elle aurait senti la douleur bien avant.

- « J'avais complètement oublié avec Warrhad et tout le reste. Ce n'est rien de grave, juste une égratignure. »

Alessio s'entêta quand elle voulut gentiment le repousser et posa les mains sur sa plaie. Elle tressaillit à son contact, et elle n'était pas certaine de savoir si c'était de douleur ou d'autre chose.

- « Ca mériterait au moins d'être recousu » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

- « Je demanderais à Celedra ou à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en occuper » le coupa-t-elle. « Tu es certain que ça va ? J'ai l'impression que… »

Elle sentit ses mains glisser sur son dos et se retourna juste à temps. Alessio s'effondra et elle le rattrapa peu avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Elle l'aida à s'allonger et il se laissa faire. Il n'avait pas perdu conscience, mais son visage avait encore pâli et il avait l'air mal-en-point.

- « Je dois avoir une commotion » grimaça-t-il.

Orlanaé sourit faiblement et jeta un œil à la blessure à sa tempe.

- « Tu vas rejoindre le banc des blessés » fit-elle, poursuivant quand il voulut protester : « Non, ne râle pas. Si tu es aussi bon patient que médecin, tu devrais bientôt être sur pied ! »

* * *

Orlanaé effleura du talon le flanc de Laolin. Elle inspira une pleine bouffée de l'air de fin d'après-midi et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Malgré elle, tous ses sens étaient en alerte et elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Le panorama était pourtant grandiose, et en temps normal, elle se serait perdue dans sa contemplation. La brise s'enroulait autour d'elle, joueuse, caressante, et quand elle sifflait à ses oreilles, la jeune fille avait l'impression qu'elle s'indignait du peu d'attention qu'elle lui portait. Même Laolin, pourtant si paisible, réagissait au plus infime des sons et à la plus discrète des odeurs. Orlanaé soupira et mit une tape amicale sur l'encolure de sa jument.

- « Allez ma grande, on ne va plus être bonnes à grand-chose en continuant comme ça. »

Sa monture s'ébroua et, comme pour lui prouver le contraire, se lança d'elle-même dans un galop galvanisant. La jeune fille se pencha sur son encolure, se laissant bercer par le rythme régulier de sa course, des milliers d'émotions délicieuses ondulant en elle. La crinière de Laolin fouettait son visage, les arbres élancés et formidables de par leur hauteur défilant autour d'elle. Elle s'éloignait du convoi, plus que nécessaire, et cette idée lui donnait envie de voler plus que de galoper. Son travail d'éclaireuse lui avait plu dès le premier jour de cette expédition, mais depuis l'attaque, il se révélait être un besoin plus qu'un plaisir. Ici, l'atmosphère était légère, l'air libre des murmures inquiets, le paysage dénué des visages anxieux. Maintenant, quand elle s'éloignait du convoi, elle avait l'impression de se délester d'un poids énorme. Certes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur ses gardes, le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter et elle posait régulièrement la main sur son poignard, mais au moins, elle ne se sentait plus oppressée par l'ambiance lourde qui régnait aux chariots.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à regret, la jeune fille se redressa sur sa selle et ralentit l'allure de sa jument. Le souvenir de l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie trois jours plus tôt était encore bien trop frais dans son esprit pour qu'elle ne s'autorise plus de liberté.

Elle avait un mal fou à retrouver sa sérénité.

C'était pire encore qu'après la découverte du convoi massacré près d'Al-Vor. Le poids des morts continuait de peser en elle et les scènes macabres auxquelles elle avait assisté et participé refusaient de s'effacer de sa mémoire. Elle ne parvenait pas à regretter d'avoir tué ces créatures, après tout, elles en voulaient à sa vie, cependant le flot d'adrénaline et l'envie meurtrière qui l'avaient envahie la hantaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ôtait la vie. Dans les premiers jours qu'elle avait passés à Al-Jeit, après s'être séparée de sa mère, elle avait dû jouer de son poignard pour se sortir d'une bagarre de taverne à laquelle elle s'était retrouvée mêlée malgré elle. Sa mère lui avait appris à se servir d'une arme, mais le combat n'avait jamais été une discipline qui l'intéressait particulièrement et elle n'avait acquis qu'une technique et des réflexes rudimentaires. Elle avait donc frappé quelque peu aveuglément, attaquant avec maladresse, se défendant inefficacement. Et ce qui devait arriver était arrivé. Son poignard avait mordu la jugulaire d'un de ses assaillants, dispensant un flot de sang et une mort instantanée. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de tuer et plus tard, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans la chambre qu'elle louait, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à accepter son acte et à se regarder dans une glace. Elle avait longtemps regretté son geste, se demandant si cette mort aurait pu être évitée. Elle avait fini par admettre que ce n'était qu'accidentel et s'était promis de ne plus jamais gaspiller une vie.

Cette fois avait été différente. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, la seule solution pour s'en sortir vivante avait été de tuer, encore et encore. Le combat avait été si violent, si rapide, si confus, qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas du nombre de créatures qu'elle avait éliminées. A peine un mois plus tôt, elle croyait vivre dans un monde en paix, où ce genre de scènes démentes n'avaient lieu que dans les cauchemars. A peine un mois plus tôt, elle aurait pu parcourir l'Empire de long en large sans éprouver la moindre méfiance, la moindre crainte. A peine un mois plus tôt, elle dormait sur ses deux oreilles et ne se demandait pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait.

Et un mois plus tard, elle craignait pour sa vie et pour celles de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Et elle aurait tellement voulu que Salim soit avec elle.

Son maître avait toujours les bons mots, son calme et son assurance savaient trouver le chemin de son âme, l'apaisant, la rassurant. Il aurait su placer quelques pointes d'ironie qui l'auraient piquée au vif et faite réagir, plutôt positivement puisque c'était une sorte de routine entre eux. Sans lui, elle se sentait démunie et avait l'impression de perdre une partie de son équilibre. Parfois, en y réfléchissant, elle supposait que troubles dans l'Empire ou non, Salim lui aurait demandé de faire un petit bout de chemin seule, la laissant évoluer sur la Voie par elle-même. Elle se sentait si désorientée sans lui qu'elle ne pouvait que saluer la sagesse d'une telle décision. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce finalement pas pour cette raison qu'il l'avait envoyé sur ce convoi ? En quoi était-elle tellement utile ? Ces questions, les mêmes que lorsque Sil' Afian lui avait annoncé sa mission, revenaient la hanter.

Après le combat, quand elle avait enfin réussi à trouver un moment de répit, elle s'était demandée ce qu'elle faisait là, au milieu de tous ces combattants confirmés, bien plus efficaces qu'elle dans une bataille. Y aurait-il eu une différence si elle avait été absente ? Sans doute pas, et elle s'était trouvé bien futile. Ce n'était qu'une réflexion d'après-coup du combat, teintée de son choc et de son trouble, mais la question demeurait ; pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle se souvenait de son incertitude lorsque les raisons de sa participation au convoi lui avaient été exposées, de cette impression de ne pas avoir toutes les données en main. Finalement, elle avait mis le doigt sur ce qui la gênait ; volontairement, on lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui la concernait.

- « Je me demande si je ne deviens pas parano » murmura-t-elle.

Sa jument ne lui prêta aucune attention et se pencha pour arracher une des rares touffes d'herbe à apparaître sous l'épaisse couche de neige. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, soupirant de frustration. Ses soucis et ses interrogations l'empêchaient de profiter du bonheur d'être chez elle.

Elle n'avait pas grandi à la Citadelle, et les quelques semaines qu'elle y passait par an lorsqu'elle était enfant lui suffisaient amplement. Comme sa mère, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à s'adapter au mode de vie des Frontaliers, trop rigoureux et bornés à son goût. A l'instant même où elle pensait cela, son visage s'étira d'une grimace. Elle avait conscience d'exagérer, les Frontaliers étaient loin d'être des personnes ennuyeuses, mais si elle était toujours heureuse de retrouver son père, elle l'était généralement encore plus lorsqu'elle quittait l'enceinte de sa cité, bien trop exiguë et réductrice à ses yeux. Son peuple était le peuple guerrier par excellence, et cette appellation n'était pas exempte des contraintes qu'elle sous-entendait ; rigueur, discipline, obéissance. Il y avait du bon comme du mauvais, mais bien souvent, elle ne comprenait pas comment son père et son frère aîné parvenaient à s'accommoder d'une vie si étriquée. Le quotidien des Frontaliers était rythmé d'entraînements, d'ordres de leurs supérieurs et d'une certaine sédentarité en temps de paix qui la laissaient perplexe. Comment pouvait-on choisir de passer sa vie à obéir à des personnes qui se plaçaient au-dessus de soi ? Elle-même avait choisi de suivre Salim, de l'accepter comme son maître, mais c'était différent. Salim n'était certes pas un ami, mais il était un guide, un protecteur, une ombre bienveillante qui suivait ses pas même lorsqu'il n'était pas à ses côtés. Il avait proposé de la guider, mais finalement, elle avait souvent l'impression de l'avoir choisi plus que l'inverse. C'était elle qui avait décidé de mettre une partie de son destin entre ses mains, de lui confiance quant à la Voie qu'il lui ferait découvrir et qu'il lui apprendrait à arpenter seule. C'était un choix, en toute connaissance de cause, fait de son libre arbitre et entièrement consenti. Le devoir d'obéir par naissance était bien différent.

Si elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement chez elle à la Citadelle, les Marches du Nord étaient, parmi tous les endroits qu'elle avait explorés en Gwendalavir, son lieu de prédilection. Chaque fois qu'elle avait l'occasion d'y retourner, son cœur se mettait à tambouriner au rythme de la nature environnante et elle sentait plus que jamais le lien qui l'unissait à cette terre, la terre de sa naissance. Les Marches du Nord étaient un lieu particulier, étrange diraient certains, unique parmi tous les endroits de l'Empire. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle y soit née, ou qu'elle soit la fille du Seigneur de ces lieux, ou tout simplement sa perception affinée par l'enseignement marchombre, mais elle pouvait sentir pulser tout autour d'elle la puissance de ces terres. Parfois, en se concentrant, elle parvenait à en discerner les vibrations, à reconnaître celles qui n'étaient que des témoins de la vie sauvage, mais aussi les autres, annonciatrices d'un danger.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour, et son appréhension était tout ce qu'elle parvenait à distinguer. Elle avait pourtant le pressentiment qu'ils ne seraient plus attaqués. La bande de monstres qui s'en était prise à eux devait être isolée. Il lui paraissait impossible qu'il y en ait d'autres ; comment auraient-elles pu passer inaperçu autrement ?

Son regard embrassa les alentours et elle inspira profondément, essayant de canaliser un peu de la sérénité qui exsudait des Marches du Nord. Ses yeux effleurèrent avec affection la neige qui scintillait sous le soleil vespéral, les arbres à la lisière du bois qui s'étendait à quelques mètres d'elle, larges de parfois plusieurs mètres et démesurés. Ils avaient pour la plupart perdu leur feuillage, mais celui des conifères, bleuté, persistait, vaste tâche colorée sur le blanc parfait et immaculé de la neige. La frondaison des arbres était traversée par les rayons du soleil, se reflétant en une myriade de zébrures lumineuses. Un vent tempéré jouait avec la poudreuse, la soulevant, l'agitant, batifolant avec elle, traçant des motifs négligés sur le sol vaporeux. Bien loin d'elle, tout juste à portée de vue, sous le ciel assombri du début de soirée, s'étendait la chaîne du Poll, formidable barrière inaccessible et altière. Même à cette distance, on ne pouvait que deviner les cols déchirés, les reliefs impraticables et dangereux. Une odeur boisée caressait doucement les narines de la jeune fille, l'incitant à se détendre, à se laisser happer par la beauté des Marches du Nord. Inconsciemment, les épaules d'Orlanaé se relâchèrent, la tension dans son corps reflua et ses pensées négatives disparurent, annihilées par les terres sauvages.

Comme si elle sentait la soudaine sérénité de sa cavalière, Laolin leva la tête de l'herbe qu'elle savourait et poussa un petit hennissement. Souriant, la jeune fille se pencha pour flatter son encolure.

Les Marches du Nord avaient réussi l'exploit de la détourner de ses appréhensions.

Elle se remit en route et continua d'avancer pendant quelques heures, le nez dans le vent et la tête dans les nuages. Quand le ciel se teinta d'or et d'écarlate, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rejoindre le convoi. Telad n'allait pas tarder, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, à ordonner la halte pour la nuit et elle devait lui faire son rapport. Maintenant qu'elle était le seul éclaireur disponible, son travail était plus important que jamais. Elle ne pouvait être à l'avant et à l'arrière simultanément, mais le chef Thül avait très vite tranché en déclarant qu'il était plus important qu'elle ouvre le chemin au convoi, leur évitant ainsi les dangers. Les guerriers devraient donc faire face seuls à tout ce qui pourrait survenir de l'arrière. Elle fit demi-tour, revenant sur ses pas au petit trot.

Son cœur se serra à la pensée d'Alessio. Certes, sa commotion n'avait été que bénigne et si elle s'était aggravée, Liven aurait pu le conduire à un rêveur, mais après son malaise, Orlanaé avait dû l'accompagner, pour ne pas dire le soutenir, jusqu'à un chariot, d'où il n'avait pas bougé pendant deux jours. Il était resté allongé, livide et immobile, et c'était cette léthargie qui l'avait inquiétée plus que toute autre chose. Elle savait qu'Alessio brûlait d'envie d'aider les blessés, mais il n'avait pas protesté lorsqu'elle lui avait ordonné de se reposer, n'en ayant pas la force. Elle avait aidé à enterrer les corps de leurs compagnons, tâche qu'elle avait trouvé accablante, et à pousser ceux des monstres hors du sentier, mais pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pu détourner ses pensées de son inquiétude pour Alessio.

Heureusement, la veille, en milieu d'après-midi, il avait commencé à se sentir mieux et s'était levé. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis, mais il n'était plus pris de vertiges et ses maux de tête avaient sensiblement diminué. Toutefois, lorsque ce matin il avait insisté pour reprendre son poste d'éclaireur, arguant la sécurité du convoi, Telad et Orlanaé s'y étaient fermement opposés. Alessio, tout marchombre et libre qu'il était, n'avait pu résister à leur ténacité. Il avait grogné, mais s'était contenté d'enfourcher Tequila, restant à proximité des chariots.

Elle mit une vingtaine de minutes à rejoindre le convoi. Comme chaque fois qu'elle le voyait depuis l'attaque, elle restait stupéfaite des dégâts qui perduraient après un combat, certes violent, mais éclair. Les membres de l'expédition avaient diminué de moitié, les visages étaient encore sombres, et les corps souvent parsemés de bandages. Les chariots étaient arrêtés, et comme elle l'avait prévu, le convoi était déjà prêt à passer une longue nuit inquiète près du bois qui longeait le passage qu'ils avaient choisi. Personne n'avait oublié qu'il faisait à peine jour lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués.

Un feu brûlait au centre du camp, diffusant une vive lueur sur plusieurs mètres, et quelques hommes l'entouraient déjà, se frottant les mains dans l'espoir de les réchauffer. Ils discutaient à voix basse, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers l'obscurité de la forêt, en dépit des sentinelles placées tout autour du convoi. La jeune fille repéra Telad, en grande conversation avec Torren, et se dirigea vers lui, faisant le rapport de tout ce qu'elle avait aperçu dans la journée. Pas grand-chose, donc. Quelques troupeaux de siffleurs, un petit bourg isolé, un chemin plus praticable et sûr pour le lendemain. Le Thül hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et l'envoya se reposer.

Se hâtant d'obéir, la fatigue de la journée commençant à peser sur elle, elle dessella sa jument, lui offrant une caresse et une friandise dérobée dans les provisions, avec l'autorisation plus ou moins certifiée de Celedra. Laolin s'empressa de s'en emparer, ses naseaux soyeux effleurant la paume de sa cavalière. Sous le rire d'Orlanaé, elle l'avala à toute vitesse, pressant déjà son museau sur les poches de sa veste. La jeune fille la repoussa gentiment.

- « Gloutonne va. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te donner. Celedra est gentille, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait que je dévalise les provisions. »

Laolin souffla doucement, en signe de protestation, mais ne fit pas mine d'insister outre mesure. Elle tourna le dos à sa maîtresse, s'éloignant au petit trot. Orlanaé sourit en la voyant aller se placer naturellement aux côtés de Tequila. Leur complicité n'avait cessé de croître et la jeune fille trouvait passionnant d'observer leur relation avancer pas à pas. D'aucuns affirmeraient que les animaux sont incapables de ressentir des émotions, d'éprouver des sentiments, toutefois, lorsque son regard se posait sur eux, elle percevait combien c'était faux. Il y avait quelque chose d'humain dans leur façon de se tenir côte à côte, de dormir tête bêche, de se toiletter mutuellement et même de se regarder. Mais finalement, était-ce réellement une conduite censée n'évoquer qu'un couple humain ? Peut-être la tendresse et l'affection étaient-elles universelles, et pas seulement limitées à la race humaine.

L'amour lui-même était peut-être universel.

Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle alla se servir un bol de ragoût, cherchant Alessio des yeux. Elle le repéra quelques secondes plus tard, assis près du feu mais un peu en retrait des autres hommes, riant avec Celedra. Elle observa la scène quelques secondes, un pincement au cœur la faisant tressaillir.

Elle ne cherchait plus à mettre un nom sur l'émotion qui la traversait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence du marchombre. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle en avait peur, et peu importe ce qu'elle semblait ressentir pour Alessio, il ne lui jamais donné le moindre signe que ce sentiment était partagé. Elle avait seize ans maintenant, fêterait ses dix-sept ans dans quelques mois, et elle en avait assez de se conduire comme la petite fille naïve qu'elle avait été à douze ans. Un peu tardivement, le combat auquel elle avait pris part lui avait ôté une partie de ses illusions. Elle n'était qu'à l'orée de la Voie des marchombres et du destin qu'elle voulait se construire, tandis qu'Alessio lui semblait à des années-lumière devant elle. Son assurance, son charme, sa maturité la déstabilisaient. Il était une personne plus qu'intéressante à avoir en ami, mais au-delà…

_Il n'a jamais été question d'au-delà_, se morigéna la jeune fille. _Tu ne seras toujours à ses yeux que la gamine qui, enfant, s'était éprise de lui. _

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, la jeune fille se dirigea vers Celedra et Alessio. Ils l'accueillirent avec un sourire et l'Itinérante se poussa pour lui faire une place entre eux. Orlanaé s'assit, grimaçant lorsque son coude effleura celui du jeune marchombre.

- « On t'attendait » lui sourit Celedra en désignant du menton son bol au contenu intact.

- « C'est gentil, mais vous n'étiez pas obligés. J'ai un peu tardé à revenir au convoi et vous devez mourir de faim » répondit la jeune fille, touchée par leur attention.

- « Tu parles » rétorqua Alessio. « J'ai passé la moitié de la journée sur une selle, au pas, et l'autre dans un chariot, je vois mal comment je pourrais m'être suffisamment dépensé pour avoir faim ! »

Il la regardait, un sourcil levé, et la jeune fille discerna une pointe de reproche gouailleuse dans ses propos. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle releva.

- « Dans un chariot ? Pourquoi ? »

- « Notre ami Alessio » intervint Celedra, « a oublié de préciser qu'il a fait un petit malaise vers midi et que tu as donc eu raison de lui dire de rester avec le convoi. »

- « Traîtresse » sourit le jeune marchombre.

- « Quoi ? C'est vrai, non seulement tu n'aurais pas éclairé grand-chose évanoui, mais en plus on ne t'aurait peut-être pas retrouvé ! »

Ecoutant la joute amicale en silence, Orlanaé commença son repas. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, s'apercevant que leurs compagnons les regardaient d'un air dubitatif, visiblement surpris par leur enthousiasme. Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, des rires se faisaient entendre dans le convoi et, pour la jeune fille, c'était un réel soulagement. Elle ne supportait plus les silences abattus.

Liven s'approcha d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement attirée par la bonne humeur qui exsudait de leur petit groupe.

- « Je peux m'asseoir ? »

- « Bien sûr » répondit la jeune fille.

Dès le début de l'expédition, elle s'était promis de faire la connaissance des Sentinelles, intriguée par leur Don, mais n'en avait jamais eut l'occasion. Toutefois, depuis qu'ils avaient sauvé Warrhad ensemble, une sorte de complicité était née entre Alessio, Liven et elle. Le dessinateur l'avait aidée à prendre soin du marchombre après son malaise, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Les deux premiers soirs après l'attaque, alors que les membres du convoi étaient toujours accablés par la perte de leurs camarades, Liven et elle avaient pris leurs repas ensemble, un peu à l'écart, anxieux pour leurs amis blessés, trouvant un certain réconfort dans le silence de l'autre. Elle avait rapidement appris à apprécier son tact et son sens de l'humour subtile. Il lui avait parlé à demi-mots de sa compagne, Kamil Nil' Bhrissau et de leur fils, Aaron, et elle avait perçu l'amour inconditionnel qu'il leur portait. Il avait volontiers répondu à ses questions sur l'Imagination et ce qu'il appelait la Desmose mais, cette fois, hormis sa propre incompréhension, elle n'avait rien perçu du tout. Elle supposait que le Dessin était aussi une voie et qu'il fallait l'arpenter pour vraiment la comprendre.

- « Ca a été une journée tranquille » soupira Celedra en s'étirant. « Il faut espérer que ça continue comme ça jusqu'à notre arrivée à la Citadelle. »

- « Tu veux dire qu'il ne faut pas que nous tombions sur une autre horde de monstres avec un petit creux ? » répliqua Orlanaé, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles. « Désolée, oubliez ça. C'est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour en plaisanter. »

- « Pourquoi ? C'est arrivé, on n'y peut rien. Il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. »

Liven se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et haussa les sourcils. Il considéra la jeune Itinérante d'un air désabusé.

- « Etant donné que ces créatures risquent à tout moment de se déverser à grands flots sur l'Empire, je suis d'accord avec Orlanaé. Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie. »

- « On s'en débarrassera. Comme on l'a fait pour les Ts'Liches, Eléa Ril' Morienval, les Valinguites, les mercenaires du Chaos et même les raïs. Tous ceux qui ont un jour tenté d'envahir Gwendalavir ont toujours échoué. Et s'il y a vraiment d'autres monstres comme eux, suffisamment pour tenter de s'emparer de l'Empire, nous ferons la même chose. Nous avons toujours résisté à tout. »

Elle ne semblait croire qu'à moitié à ses propos.

Il y eut un silence, l'atmosphère s'alourdissant. Alessio et Orlanaé échangèrent un regard et, instinctivement, la jeune fille sut qu'ils partageaient la même pensée.

- « On ne sait pas d'où sortent ces créatures » murmura le marchombre. « Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle race et visiblement, les soldats et les Thüls qui nous accompagnent non plus. Et pourtant, ils ont dû en voir, des monstres. »

- « Je confirme » intervint Liven. « J'ai le double de votre âge, j'ai participé au combat contre les mercenaires du Chaos, contre la méduse dans les Spires, et je suis Sentinelle depuis vingt ans. Si une telle sorte de monstres avait été connue, je l'aurais su. Et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à imaginer qu'ils aient pu rester cachés dans l'ombre pendant des siècles. »

Cette affirmation laissait sous-entendre des centaines de possibilités quant au comment de leur existence, mais aucun n'osa les formuler. L'une d'elles était particulièrement effrayante ; venaient-ils d'_ailleurs_ ? D'un endroit reculé de leur monde ? De l'autre côté de la Mer des Brumes par exemple ? Ou même… d'un autre monde ? Après tout, il était maintenant connu de tous qu'au moins un monde parallèle existait, celui d'où venait Salim et où Ewilan avait été forcée de vivre quelques années. Alors pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas un autre ?

_S'il existe et qu'il est habité par ce genre de créatures, une chose est sûre, je n'y mettrais jamais les pieds_, songea la jeune fille.

Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion par une série de jurons rageurs et leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant la voix. Un colosse, bandé du bas-ventre jusqu'au torse, déambula devant eux, l'air furieux. Il grommelait, regardant droit devant lui, et la jeune fille suivit son regard, devinant qu'il s'était trouvé une pauvre victime sur qui passer ses nerfs. Elle repéra un soldat d'Al-Jeit qui observait l'approche de son commandant avec appréhension. Le prenant en pitié, la jeune fille décida de lui gagner quelques minutes de répit.

- « Vous ne devriez pas être debout, Warrhad. Vous allez rouvrir vos blessures. »

L'homme s'arrêta net sur ses pas et fit pivoter sa tête vers elle, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement.

_Cible verrouillée_, ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune fille en réprimant un sourire.

- « Je me sens très bien, _gamine_, et je me passerais de tes conseils. »

Volant à son secours, Alessio intervint, l'air malicieux :

- « Elle a raison. Liven va être obligé de vous amener à un rêveur et vous resterez allongé dans un lit pendant des semaines, à vous vider de votre sang et à vomir vos tripes. »

Celedra grimaça avec amusement et le dessinateur hocha solennellement la tête. Warrhad fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié et se planta devant eux, les poings sur les hanches.

- « Ecoutez-moi bien, misérables avortons, je ne reçois aucun conseil de la part des gamins que vous êtes et je vous botterais les fesses si vous ne faites pas preuve d'un peu plus de respect. On verra bien qui se videra de son sang et vomira ses tripes ! Je suis le commandant de ce convoi et donc votre supérieur ! »

- « Je ne me sens pas concerné » rétorqua le dessinateur d'un ton neutre.

Le visage de Warrhad devint écarlate, et Orlanaé se demanda si c'était d'embarras ou de colère. Liven était plus âgé que lui et sa position dans l'Empire était bien plus importante que la sienne. Sa tirade venait de perdre toute crédibilité et lui de se tourner en ridicule. Elle en éprouva toutefois une sorte de remords. C'était elle qui l'avait découvert dans la neige, baignant dans une mare de son propre sang, et elle avait aidé à lui sauver la vie. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle ressentait une vague affection à son égard. Et surtout, un respect, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver pour quelqu'un qui abusait de son autorité, était né lorsqu'elle l'avait vu se lever dès le lendemain de l'attaque, alors que sa plaie était béante et que le risque d'infection guettait toujours. Il était une force de la nature, doté d'une volonté terrible mais à toute épreuve. Même plus mort que vif, il continuait de diriger le convoi d'une poigne de fer, déléguant à contrecœur les tâches qu'il ne pouvait effectuer à Telad.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, ledit chef Thül intervint. Il avait déroulé une immense carte sur un des chariots et faisait signe au commandant du convoi de le rejoindre, lui ôtant ainsi la lourde tâche de répondre. Celui-ci grogna et tourna les talons, les gratifiant d'un dernier regard furibond.

Alessio le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- « Je parie que Telad a fait exprès d'intervenir. Il a dû nous prendre en pitié » plaisanta Celedra.

- « Franchement, je ne pense pas. L'amitié à ses limites » répliqua Orlanaé. « Sérieux, même pour tout l'or du monde, il faudrait vraiment que j'ai une bonne raison pour vouloir la compagnie de Warrhad ! »

Elle se tourna vers le soldat qui avait échappé à l'irascibilité du commandant du convoi, souriant largement lorsqu'il lui adressa un signe de tête chaleureux. Elle venait sans doute de s'attirer son éternelle gratitude.

- « Vous croyez qu'il y a de l'espoir qu'il puisse changer un jour ? Par ça, j'entends arrêter d'être aussi désagréable » ajouta-t-elle.

- « Non » fit Celedra sur un ton catégorique.

- « Mauvaise langue. »

- « En général, j'évite de porter des jugements définitifs sur les gens, mais là je serais plutôt d'accord avec elle » intervint Alessio en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec désinvolture.

- « Peut-être quand il sera mort ? »

Orlanaé leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par l'espoir qu'elle percevait dans la voix de son amie. La seule personne plus agacée qu'elle par l'attitude de Warrhad était Celedra. Maintenant qu'il était forcé de rester dans les chariots, il avait tout le loisir d'irriter les Itinérants malchanceux voyageant avec lui.

- « Croyez-moi, il nous survivra tous. »

Trois regards se tournèrent vers Liven, qui contemplait d'un air serein le croissant de lune. Celedra fut la première à éclater de rire et bientôt, ses amis se joignirent à elle, emportés par l'allégresse de la soirée.

Complètement oublieux des ombres qui obscurcissaient leur avenir.

* * *

Chevauchant au-devant du convoi, comme depuis sept jours, Orlanaé fut la première à l'apercevoir. Elle se dessinait, majestueuse et formidable, dans la lumière du soleil levant. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et maintenant plus que jamais, elle percevait le tumulte de la puissance des Marches du Nord.

En ce matin du dix-septième jour de leur expédition, la Citadelle se dressait devant elle.

* * *

**J'en connais une, Lulu Has A Gun pour ne pas la nommer (XD), qui doit être plus que ravie de la fin. Alors, j'ai raison ?**

**Bon sinon, que dire ? Ah oui. Ne faites pas ce que j'ai écrit si vous vous retrouvez devant un mec avec le ventre ouvert ^^ Je vous rassure, je suis restée le plus plausible possible, mais déjà, il faut absolument éviter les garrots (risque de gangraine si trop serré ou resté trop longtemps en place), donc contentez-vous d'appeler une ambulance ^^**

**Quoi d'autre ? Ah ben, du coup, je n'ai pas tué Warrhad. Je n'en avais pas l'intention d'ailleurs, j'aime trop ce personnage, allez savoir pourquoi. Et puis, j'ai encore quelques lignes pour lui dans les chapitres à venir (plus beaucoup, hélas).**

**Sinon, je vais commencer à m'attaquer à un truc qui m'intéresse tout particulièrement, la dynamique familiale entre Edwin, Orlanaé et Destan, et je sens que je vais m'amuser à écrire ça. Je vais essayer de ne pas dénaturer ou critiquer les Frontaliers, de peur de me faire découper en rondelles par Lulu ;-)**

**En tout cas merci à mes lectrices, et je serais vraiment ravie d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre !**

**A bientôt (entre dimanche ou mardi, je ne peux pas vous dire exactement, puisque je poste déjà tard...)**

**J'en connais une, Lulu Has A Gun pour ne pas la nommer (XD), qui doit être plus que ravie de la fin. Alors, j'ai raison ?**

**Bon sinon, que dire ? Ah oui. Ne faites pas ce que j'ai écrit si vous vous retrouvez devant un mec avec le ventre ouvert ^^ Je vous rassure, je suis restée le plus plausible possible, mais déjà, il faut absolument éviter les garrots (risque de gangraine si trop serré ou resté trop longtemps en place), donc contentez-vous d'appeler une ambulance ^^**

**Quoi d'autre ? Ah ben, du coup, je n'ai pas tué Warrhad. Je n'en avais pas l'intention d'ailleurs, j'aime trop ce personnage, allez savoir pourquoi. Et puis, j'ai encore quelques lignes pour lui dans les chapitres à venir (plus beaucoup, hélas).**

**Sinon, je vais commencer à m'attaquer à un truc qui m'intéresse tout particulièrement, la dynamique familiale entre Edwin, Orlanaé et Destan, et je sens que je vais m'amuser à écrire ça. Je vais essayer de ne pas dénaturer ou critiquer les Frontaliers, de peur de me faire découper en rondelles par Lulu ;-)**

**En tout cas merci à mes lectrices, et je serais vraiment ravie d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre !**

**A bientôt (entre dimanche ou mardi, je ne peux pas vous dire exactement, puisque je poste déjà tard...)**


End file.
